Camp Half Blood: The original CHB roleplay
by The Wammy Boys
Summary: In an alternative dimension of the PJO world, an OP group of warriors shape the new path of the universe. Wars will be faught, hearts broken, rubber ducks summoned, gods, demigods, and humans alike pushed over the edge of insanity. And it all starts...
1. Prologue

.~~~.~~~.

**_The story that you're about to read is not something you can take very lightly. It involves destruction, metamorphosis, and absolute wackiness. You think you know Camp Half Blood. You think just reading the Percy Jackson series gives you full knowledge. Ha. You don't know half of what Camp Half Blood is. There is so much more in this world that Rick Riordan never revealed. It has been documented by me, Kindell, probably the only camper who can reveal all of this to you without being killed. The truth is, a naïve world is against my ideals. Call me a pacifist or a rebel, but I don't like having people above me. I don't like having people under me either but it just happens that way most of the time. Even if this story is something you don't like I'm afraid you're obligated to read it. Your life, and the life of the entire Universe depends on it. No, it's not complete. In truth, the story will never be complete. You will take it further by yourself and then the next generation of the world. This is not our story, but the story of the entire new world. The new world just happens to start with a few teenage kids._**

_.~~~.~~~._**_  
_**


	2. Undering a firetrucking car

**Your dearest Kindell-sensei has done it again. Turned something absolutely cuckoo bananas into something beautiful. Or maybe the other way around... Er, anyways. This time the credit doesn't go totally to me. This was our camp roleplay, pieced together, edited, tampered with, made sense of, and posted here. I worked hard. GIMME KUDOS.**

* * *

Now I hope you were intrigued enough by the prologue to actually read. To start off, lets flash back a few years to the training field. A demigod by the name of Athena was finishing up a match.

(Name: Athena

Age: 14

Daughter of: Hades)

Her sword held up high, ready for the next move. Her opponent slashed and she deflected it. He attacked again this time knocking the sword right out of her hands. With a quick move he pointed his sword to her nose, "Good job, Athena."

"Thanks," Athena went, picked up her sword and slid it in its scabbard, "You weren't too bad yourself."

They both smiled, "See you at dinner, Athena?"

"See you at dinner."

…

(Name: Kindell

Age: 16

Daughter of: Athena)

Kindell ran after Athena, holding up her shield over her head. She planted her sword in front of Athena, stopping her in her tracks.

"Let's fight"

"Ready to lose?" Athena taunted Kindell, picking up her sword. She backed a few steps, pulling on her shield and drawing her sword. Kindell had the advantage because Athena was a bit tired from practice. But Athena gave Kindell a wink and charged, not thinking of a latter option.

"I'm ready to WIN!" Athena shouted, sending a neat blow. Kindell blocked the attack, jumping out of the way. Inching closer to Athena's shoulder, she slashed. She made contact and slightly cut Athena's shoulder. That didn't stop Athena. She turned and gave Kindell a devilish smile and sunk into the ground.

"Can you find me?" Athena taunted. Her voice had a slight echo. Athena was amused at how Kindell was stabbing at the places Athena had been moments before.

Kindell threw up her hands in utter frustration. "You win! Happy?" She dropped to the ground, panting.

Athena smirked, "Same as always."

"If you tell anyone..." Kindell said, releasing her hair from her now messed up pony-tail and redoing it.

Athena rolled her eyes, "Yeah Yeah." The conch horn sounded in the distance. "Mmmmm, dinner! You coming?"

"In a _minuet_." Kindell said.

"M'kay." Athena skipped away. Kindell stayed back at the training grounds, ruthlessly slashing into thin air. She gritted her teeth in frustration; she needed to beat Athena. She wanted to beat Athena so much it was impossible for her to focus on anything else but the malicious desire. She wanted to crush Athena so badly that she would be left crying for her mother.

Suddenly, a flash of light filled Kindell's surroundings. Athena saw the flash of light in the distance. She knew something bad was going to happen. She ran over to the training ground and hid herself behind the nearby bush.

"Oh my gods..." she said, seeing for herself what it was. She slipped into the shadows to hide, staying close by Kindell, worried. Appearing out of that flash of light was a new demigod. Her clothes were battered and torn. She seemed like she was just about to drop unconscious.

Which she did.

Kindell gasped and tried to lift her up, but she was too heavy. Kindell was starting to feel helpless when Athena jumped out and took the demigod by an arm. Together they carried her to the Apollo cabin, greeted by a bunch of glow-stick blondes.

They left her there and went on to dinner, only to realize it was long over.

(Name: Autumn

Age: 13

Daughter of: Hades)

The next day they met up at the battle arena and went over to the Apollo cabin. To their surprise, sthe demigod was awake.

"What's your name?" Kindell asked, laying a hand on the pale demigod's hand.

"Autumn" She murmured weekly, sitting up.

Athena poked Autumn on the cheek. "Are you alright?"

"Yes! Yes I'm okay! Stop touching me!" Autumn said, glaring at Kindell and Athena. One of the Apollo kids took Athena aside and told her she was a daughter of Hades and a confused one at that so it was best not to bug her too much.

Autumn's mood lightened pretty soon. "Okay. When's lunch? I'm starved!" She said. Upon hearing no response, she slowly crawled out of the cabin while no one was looking. Thank goodness she still had a medium sized pouch of golden drachmas. They would be very useful.

Autumn reaches the Hermes cabin and knocked on the door. She then bribed a Hermes kid with 7 drachma for some bottles of coke and some food. After that, she walked down the beach. All the time, Kindell and Athena following her with curious expressions plastered on their faces.

(Name: Alli

Age: 14

Daughter of: Athena)

"Hey Autumn," Alli said as she walked out of the ocean, "You have no idea how hard it is for a daughter of Athena to hold her breath underwater. Well, I'm glad you got to the camp alright."

"Who are you?" Kindell inquired, holding her sword at Alli's neck.

"Whoa!" Alli exclaimed, "At ease! I've been here for ever. It's just that nobody notices me. I was about to leave too but I did, I found Autumn who actually noticed me, and when I'm around her, other people notice me too. I figured I would give her directions to Camp Half-Blood and tell her what to do and that I would meet her when she got here."

Athena was too busy giggling though. She was very happy. She finally wasn't the only girl in Hades cabin. The only other known daughter of Hades was Nico's sister, but she was dead. Athena wondered why there almost were no girls in Hades Cabin. She did a mental shrug and turned back to the action.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Autumn said. "You see me," she disappeared "Now you don't." She appeared again and excitedly said, "Now, who wants to create an Empathy link?"

She looked around. "Alli?" Nobody said anything so Autumn started to walk off.

"Where ya goin, Autumn?" Alli asked.

"To some demigod library to find a book titled 'Idiots Guide to Creating an Empathy Link'." she replied.

"Or we could just ask Grover." Alli suggested.

"True. Come on!" Autumn replied and stormed off into the forest to look for Grover. But she paused briefly to turn around and tell Athena: "As for you, Hades just doesn't meet very many women like our moms. We're just lucky to be alive." and continued walking into the forest.

...

Before they could get far Kindell jumped out at them. She grabbed Alli by the shoulder. "You're in my cabin and I didn't notice you? Explain please!"

Alli burst into tears. "I'LL PUSH YOU UNDER A CAR"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kindell screamed and ran away.

Autumn shadow traveled over to Kindell. "Nice job. You know she will push you under a car, I've known Alli forever. Well no... for one day, she showed up in Apollo cabin to pick up her rubber duck for the shower but... I warn you, the car might be moving."

...

"As for you, Hades just doesn't meet very many women like our mom's. We're just lucky to be alive."

Athena remained standing on the beach. The light wind was slightly blowing her hair in front of her face but she didn't notice. She wondered: _What is so special about my mom? She is just a normal mom. __She goes to work, comes home, makes dinner, does chores, relaxes for an hour, and the goes to bed. What is so special? Maybe it;s my mom's job. She doesn't talk about it much, heck; I don't even know WHAT she does_. Athena shrugged and went back to her cabin.

_What is it with me?_ Autumn thought. She kept randomly popping in to other peoples conversations and give them advice. She closed her eyes. And she seemed to hear Athena's thoughts...

_I can tell you one thing. My mom is special. She understands people; sees the other side of angered and upset people. My mom has a beautiful gift. And that's how I got along with my mom wonderfully. I'll go back home at the end of the summer. I promised her I'd be home._

And now that Autumn thought about it, that must've been why Hades adored her mom. She understood him. And she hoped she'd find a guy who'd understand her. Maybe camp would change her. She opened her eyes and savored the look of her cabin. Black obsidian walls sparkling against the glow of the fire crackling in the hearth. Just the way she liked it. Something revolutionary could happen in this cabin if only the wackiness didn't take over.


	3. Whoot! Witches

"Ready? Set? GO!" Alli screamed.

"Wait, WHAT?" Kindell shreaked. A tricked out chariot (Alli couldn't find a car) rolled down the beach until it hit Kindell. Or did it? The chariot went right through her and neither thing was damaged.

"AH DIOS MIOS!" Alli exclaimed, "KINDELL ESTA UNA BRUJA! QUE HORRIBLE!" Meanwhile, everyone else in camp, hearing the spanish, walked down to the beach to see what happened.

"Speak english..." Kindell slowly said, turning away.

"Lo ciento, pero... oops. I'm doing it again aren't I?" I reply.

"Yes," Kindell says, "And if you don't mind, please SPEAK ENGLISH!"

"Sorry," I say, "It's just that sometimes... I just speak Spanish. I haven't even learned spanish and its not like I'm of spanish heratige. Now that I think of it.. Wow I'm a really confused person."

...

"Athena!" Athena Opened her cabin door and a camper stood before her, "You Have mail."

"Thanks." She said and sat down on her bed to opened the letter. She stared to read it:

_Athena,  
It's your mother._

Athena was surprised. She almost never talked to her mom, so why would she get a letter?

_I know we haven't talked much and that you almost know nothing about me, so here it is..._

Athena couldn't believe that her mom would tell her IN A LETTER. Why couldn't she of told her before camp?

_As you know, my full name is Sarah Marci Smith. Yes, Hades is your father, and, yes, I am your mother..._

There was about 2 more paragraphs of stuff Athena already know about her until the end of the last paragraph.

_Now, my job..._

Finally, Athena would find out her moms job!

_I am a bounty hunter, a very hired one at that. This may seem awkward to you, and I understand. My mother, your grandmother, was one as well. I hope this gets things cleared up.  
Sorry for not telling you sooner,  
__Sarah Marci Smith_

Athena just sat on her bed staring at the letter until the conch sounded for dinner.

…

Alli was completely stunned and had no idea what to do. She was confused about how she held her breath underwater, how she never seemed to fit in, in the Athena cabin, how nobody could see her, what happened over the summer, and how Kindel was a bruja... oops a witch. She walked down the ocean. Kindell, seeing something was wrong, followed closely behind.

"Kindell," Alli said, "You can stop following me because you can't confort me and I'm not going to confide in you for anything because I don't seem to know anything. Also, why is Grover on your head?"

"Ok," Kindel replied, "But I think you know whats going on. Just tell me I swear on the river of Styx that I wont tell anybody and to answer you question, I haven't a clue... GROVER GET OFF!"  
Grover left Kindell's head and ran over to eat some cans.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU!" Alli screamed, "I DON'T KNOW A THING!" Just as Alli was yelling, a giant ball of water came out of the sky and landed on her.

"What the..." Kindell started to say.

"Great," Alli said, "Now Poseidon is throwing water balloons at me from Olympus. Just what this day needs."

"Umm, Alli," Kindell started to say again, but was yet again interrupted.

"WHY MUST MY BIRTHDAY ALWAYS SUCK!" Alli screamed at Olympus.

"ALLI-CHAN!" Kindell bellowed, "TODAY IS YOUR BIRTHDAY?"

"Yess, why do you ask?" Alli replied.

"This is bad. Very very very bad." Kindell said, "You have two God parents.

"I have WHAT?" Alli screamed.

"Do you remember your mom?" Kindell asked.

"Not very well..." Alli studdered trying to remember, "I remember that she was gone a lot, was really smart, and died three years after I was born."

"Oh gods you dumbass. How are you a daughter of Athena when you already have a mother? Athena is your grandmother and you father is Poseidon," Kindell explained while shaking very hard, "There was a prophecy once that said there would be a child with the grandmother of Athena and father of Poseidon. Her powers would interfere so much that nobody or nothing in either world would be able to see you... except for one person. This person can bring you out for the world to see; however, once you are here, your powers are at their full strength. Its kinda confusing, but one thing is for sure. You cannot use too much of either power and especially not at the same time."

"Well, that clears things up. So what cabin should I be in?" Alli asked.

Kindell replied, "You should be in... HADES"

"Hades?" Alli asked, puzzled.

"Yeah. If Hades thinks you're his daughter he might be nice to you in the underworld. You're dying pretty soon."

Alli gasped. "You ARE a bruj- witch."

Kindell smiled, a broom appearing in her outstretched hand. "You finaly caught on. I AM a witch. You're a witch too Alli-chan. That's why you speak spannish. It's the official language of witchcraft. Now prepare yourslef to DIE!" Kindell was now wearing a robe and a pointy hat, don't ask how they got there. A black cat came from behind her, and mewoed at Alli, coming closer to lick her hand.

"This is Fluffy. She'll tell you all you need to know... sis." Kindell smiled and poofed back into a pretty pink dress and skipped off to Athena cabin, humming happily.

Alli looked at Fluffy. "It's just you and me Fluffy."

The cat looked up at her with its frightening hazel eyes, "Your voice is annoying!" Fluffy spat. Alli burried her face in her hands. A talking gato... er cat, just what she needed.

* * *

**See? It's an interesting story. Gods.. next chapter is when.. Well you'll see. Haha. It's so much fun going through these again even though all the editing is seriously backbreaking. Aah. I'm freaking overworked and underpaid.**


	4. Cereal with the Oracle

"Well fluffy," Alli said, "I know Kindell said she wants me in the Hades cabin, but I think otherwise. I mean, Hades would be all cool, but... I just don't know. I will go the Poseidon cabin to see what's there."

Alli walked over to the Poseidon-la cabin with Fluffy and peeked inside. It was the most beautiful thing Alli had ever seen. The walls were painted sea green, her favourite colour, and there was plenty of water, which Alli loved.

"Fluffy," Alli decided, "It's official. The Poseidon cabin has a new member."

Alli looked around the cabin and saw no Percy Jackson which depressed her until she remembered he was with Annabeth at his dad's place. Just then, Alli heard a crash and footsteps. She tried to think battle stratigy while summoning water. Bad mistake, she started to feel her feet burning so she stopped both things. She looked to see who it was and to her suprise, it was Autumn.

"AUTUMN!" Alli shrieked, "I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"What do you need?" Autumn sulkily said.

"I need to go to the underworld," Alli replied.

"Well that is easily enough," Autumn said with evil laughter while holding her sword at Alli's head.

"NO! NO! NO!" Alli screamed, "I need to bathe in the river of styx.

"Why would you want to do that?" Autumn asked.

"I figure," Alli said, "If I can manage to bathe in the river of styx, I will be undefeatable except for one point of my body. This would mean that I could use both powers at once if a carefully place the spot. I already asked my mom for protection this summer... That is one of the only things I remember... I don't even know why I did, but as long as I did."

"Well it looks like we are going to styx then," Autumn replied.

Alli and Autumn got their stuff together and walked toward the beach with Fluffy.

"Oh," Autumn said, "Nice cat by the way."

"Thanks," Alli replied, "He is..." "BOO!" Kindell screamed as she snuck up on them, still wearing the pretty *cough cough* pink dress.

...

Autumn rolled her eyes. Kindell. Gosh. She shouldn't be sneaking up on poor daughters of Poseidon. Hades kids, however, aren't scared of anything.

"Kindell, this is a private matter. Leave, please." Autumn said.

"Nope sorry." Kindell replied. Autumn smiled. That was a pretty big mistake for a daughter of Athena. Autumn used her power to summon a skeleton. She turned to the skeleton.

"Chase her out." She said pointing to Kindell. Kindell's smirk remained intact but she ran anyways.

Autumn turned around. "Where were we? Ah, yes, You want to bathe in the river Styx. Well then. Let's get going."

"How am I going to get there? I can't shadow travel like you can." Alli said.

"Ah, yes. Get on my back." Alli climbed on to Autumn's back. With a step, They were in the Underworld by the river Styx.

"Go on. Bathe." Autumn said. Alli glanced nervously at the river. She closed her eyes and stepped into the river. At first, the river started to take her away. But then she slowed to a stop and climbed her way out of the river. At first her skin was burnt away. Then almost immediatly it came back.

"Well then. Shall we test it out?" Autumn said. "Tell me where." Alli pointed to the tip of her finger. I took out my sword and tried to cut it. It was clean.

"Brilliant! Lets get out of here!" Autumn picked Alli up and with a wave of my hand we were back in the Poseidon-la cabin. Where Percy was with Annabeth. Making out.

"Woah!"Percy said. Breaking apart from Annabeth. "Gods!" Then studying us carefully said: "Who the Hades are you two?"

Annabeth pointed to Autumn and said "Daughter of Hades. How else would you pop out of the middle of nowhere?"

Autumn walked over to a bed and dropped Alli. "Its so nice to be recognized! Names Autumn. Glad to be here. Just dropping Alli off at her new cabin."

"You must have the wrong cabin. This is the Poseidon-la cabin." Percy said.

"Hmmm...nope! Right cabin!" Autumn said sarcastically. "Alli there, she's daughter of Poseidon-"

"That's not-" Annabeth said.

"I'm not finished." Autumn said glaring at Annabeth. "Alli there's a daughter of Poseidon. AND a granddaughter of brilliant Athena."

Kindell ran back in, the charred broken remains of the skeleton warrier in her hands. She kicked Autumn in the shin, knocking her to the ground. Stopping only to smile at Percy, she continued beating Autumn up on the floor but managing to look graceful and beauteous as she did.

"That's. For. Sending. Goddamn. Skeleton. Warriers. After. Me." She reached into her bag and pulled out a carton of milk and a box of Special K, thrusting them into Autumn's arms. "Go make me cerial." Autumn nodded. Kindell's crazy spasm was actually starting to scare her a little. Maybe it was the pink dress and the ribbons and the hello kitty purse. She ran as fast as she could to the kitchen, screaming. When she arrived there was a short pink-haired girl there polishing her devil horns and holding in one hand the cardboard cutout of some orange-haired cartoon guy.

"GET OUT OF MY DOMAIN!" Shorty screamed. Autumn just shrugged. "Kindell ordered me to make her cerial. I can't get out" She held up the carton of milk and box of cerial. Ann gasped. "Whatever you do, don't microwave it. Add milk in a bowl and set it for 15 minutes for it to get soft. Take out all of the strawberries first too and mush them up and leave them in the cockroach food jar." Ann leaned closer, her voice getting serious. "I've heard, those who mess up on making Kindell's serial, are crushed to tiny grains of cockroach food and fed to..." she pointed to the tank of cockroaches and sucked in her breath, "Holly. Hagrid. Harper. Harry. Hermione. Helthsia. Haruna. Hikaru. Hopper. Heinman. And Hora." She them smiled cheerily and planted a kiss on the carboard carrot-top. "I'm Ann by the way."

"Uh... Nice to meet you." Autumn murmered and looked up at the cieling. One normal camper. Was there one normal camper in this entire camp?

**Meanwhile...**

Kindell shook Alli awake. "Good job. You bathed in the river styx. Your training can start now. Now we all know non-magical armor is weak. That's why you need to learn the protection incantation to seal your spot of vulnerability. Yo comprende?"

Alli nodded weakly. She then slowly rose up, rubbing her eyes. "Si. Have you bathed in the river sinorita?"

"Duh! Is you cuckoo banana head? All witches have to bathe in the river. It awakens our magic."

Alli suddenly felt the surge of power and jumped up into a standing position. "Teach me the incantation!"

"Er," Kindell glanced at Percy and Annabeth standind around as though they had absolutely no idea what was going on. "Another time. Speaking of which.. Que hora es, Alli-chan? A las siete de la tardes nosotros jugamos el balonceste. Si?"

Alli nodded. "I see. baloncesto could be a good energy sorter. That's why basketball players are so tall."

Annabeth and Percy looked from Alli to Kindell, turning to each other and face-palming with the occaisional head-desk. Kindell grabbed Percy by the collar. "Let's go make out!" Annabeth screamed and attacked Kindell, but too late. Kindell had escaped.

...

"Hey! Don't waste your time staring at the nargles on the ceiling! MAKE THE CERAL! NOW!" Ann screamed at Autumn. She turned her gaze to the cardboard Ichigo and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Ichi. If only you were real..." She sighed and took the two dimensional hand. Dragging him along, she skipped out of the kitchen and toward the Poseidon-la Cabin to find Alli, instead she stumbled on to a very disturbing scene of Percy Jackson and Kindell-Sensei making out.

"Whoa! Sensei! Aren't You suppose to be helping Alli?" Ann walked straight up to her Sensei and grabbed her by the ear and yes she was tall enough to reach her ear. She pulled Kindell back into the Cabin.

"No making out until you are finished!" Ann quickly shut the door behind her trapping Kindell. She took a peek back at Percy who look slightly upset that Ann had took his Kindell away.

"Oh my gods! You idiot! How do you think Annabeth is going to react-" Too late. There was Annabeth holding a dagger high above her head, ready to plunge it into Percy's back.

"If I can't have you, Hades will!"


	5. Cardboard Mates

"EEEEEEEK!" Alli screamed while jumping in front of Percy. She took the entire blow and Annabeth's dagger broke into 1,000,000,000,000,000 pieces.

"Did you just bathe in the River Styx?" Annabeth suspisously asked with one eyebrow above the other.

"Ummm..." Alli said, "Maybe..."

"You do realize that if you didn't want me to know, that you could have just let me hit Percy. The same exact thing would have happened. I do this every time we get into a fight." Annabeth replied.

Percy waved his hand, causing water to come out of it and repaired the dagger.

"Now where were we?" Percy said while throwing his arms around Annabeth and kissing her.

"Ew!" Alli screamed, "If I want any of that, I will go to the Aphrodite cabin. See you later... That is, if you, Annabeth, and Kindell don't kill eachother first."

Alli walked over to Kindell just before dinner started. Kindell pushed Alli aside and ran to Annabeth. "Sweetie. I bathed in the river styx. AND I'm a witch." Kindell pulled out her pretty pink chainsaw, Miichan and soon Annabeth was unrecognizable.

"I... love... you... Percy..." Annabeth murmured and dropped dead. Everyone grew silent. She was dead for real. There was no bringing her back.

"You... You... You... YOU KILLED HER!." Percy screamed.

"Yes, I did," Kindell replied, "Now we can be together FOREVER!"

"My name is Percy Jackson, you killed my girlfriend, prepare to die," Percy said. Kindell whirled out Miichan and threw it at Percy. Sadly, Percy turned around to get his sword and the chainsaw hit him on his weakspot.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alli screamed, "KINDELL, YOU KILLED HIM!"

Kindell shrugged. "He's a regular demigod that bathed in the Styx. I'm a demigod and a witch that bathed in the Styx. He was inferior. He shouldn't have taken on someone of my caliber." She kicked away his corpse, the fangirls lining up with tears in the eyes.

"C'mon Fluffy, we need to teach this idiot some witchcraft!" She took Alli by the arm and dragged her to the training grounds. They walked slowly down a tunnel, passing strange moving pictures. Kindell pulled out a wand from her pocket and whispered,_ lumos_. Her wand lit up, Alli's eyes shining.

"I want one!" Alli exclaimed.

"It can wait," Kindell murmured and bolted open a door, "Welcome to..."

"Hogwarts." Proffessor Trewlani called from behind a small colorful crystal ball.

"OMG!" Alli screamed, "YOU'RE PROFESSOR TREWLANI!"

"Kindell, is your friend always this hyper? It is bad for the seeing eye. Oh and dear, you can call me Prof. Tre., like every other half-blood does," Prof. Tre. said.

"EEEEEEEKKK! WHEN DO I GET A WAND?" Alli screeched.

"Soon enough," Prof. Tre. said, "First, we must summon your power."

"I'm here and ready to help my neice," Hermione said while walking up the steps to the room.

"EEEEEEEEKK!" Alli screamed again, "YOUR HERMIONE GRANGER! NAMED AFTER THE DAUGHTER HELEN LEFT BEHIND WHEN SHE WENT TO PARIS STARTING THE TROJAN WAR! I HAVE BEEN A FAN OF THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS SINCE THE FOURTH GRADE! OH, AND YOU GOD PARENT MUST BE ATHENA!"

"Maybe you should calm down a little before we start. I would take you to the sorting hat to get sorted; however, Demi-god witches and wizards are always Gryffindor," Hermione explained.

"Hermione, will you show our pollo loca nueva to her house?" Prof. Tre. asked.

"Sure thing," Hermione replied.

"So what's hogwarts like?" Alli asked.

"It's pretty much the same as the books, but the books have a lot of people that die that didn't actually die." Hermione explained, "All the characters from the books are here. Even... Crab, Goyal, and Malfoy. Malfoy is a little strange. He is grandson of Ares making him not automatically Gryffindor. Thank the gods."

Malfoy jumped out from inside the sorting hat with a penciled-on mustache, holding a Pansy Parkinson cardboard cutout. Kindell waved at him, pulling out her own Logan Lerman cardboard cutout. Hermione pulled out her Ron cutout and Ron pulled out his Hermione cutout. Fred and George came by with veela cardboards, grinning. Trelawni pulled out the cardboard cutout of Nicholas Flamel.

"What your cardboard cutout is represents the wand you will get."

"What was Voldemort's?" Alli asked.

"Ginny Weasly. He and Harry had the same wand rememeber?" Kindell explained, clad in Hogwarts demigod robes, holding Fluffy in one arm, her other around Logan's cardboard shoulders.

"And my cardboard is?" Alli asked.

"Your cardboard is...Nathaniel." Kindell smirked.

"NATHANIEL!'" Alli screamed in outrage, "GIVE ME SOMEONE WHO I HAVE ACTUALLY SEEN SINCE THE 7th GRADE!"

"Haha just kidding," Kindell screached with laughter.

"So who do I get?" Alli asked.

"We don't know yet," Kindell replied.

"How about Logan Lerman?" Alli questioned with her hopes soaring through the sky.

"Alli-chan," Kindell said, "If you get Logan, you had better practice you witchcraft because I will KILL you!"

All of a sudden, a cardboard cutout of Logan Lerman crashed through the ceiling and landed in Alli's arms.

"Ummm... You were kidding about killing me right?" Alli asked.

"No," Kindell said, "But it would break the demi-god-wizard code if I dueled you without training. So, GET TRAINED SO I CAN TEAR YOU TO SHREADS!"

"In all defence," Alli replied sheepishly, "I AM more deserving of him than you. WE stared into EACHOTHERS eyes."

"GET OUT AND GET TRAINED YOU IDIOT!" Kindell bellowed.

...

Autumn marched to a random cabin and knocked on the door. Some guy opened it up. From the look of the inside, it was the Ares cabin.

"You. You're coming with me." Autumn said and dragged him behind me.

"What? Who the Hades are you?" the dude said.

"Autumn. Hades kid. So you better watch it."

"Javier. Ares kid. Right back atcha." He said.

"Lay a hand on me and I'll make sure dad makes your time in the Underworld pure hell." That shut him up.

"So where are we going." Crap.

"Underworld. To get Annabeth and Percy back. I want you kick the tar out of anyone who tries to stop us. Specifically Kindell and Alli." Autumn said.

"Uh huh." Autumn grabbed his arm and they headed over to the Underworld. Right in the middle of Dad's throne room.

"Hey dad!" Autumn said.

"WHO-" Dad bellowed turning around, turning around to see Autumn. Then he smiled.

"Oh hey! how's my favorite daughter!" He said.

"Great! Kind of, I didn't exactly have a good first impression at camp." Dad frowned.

"Did they not except you?" He growled.

"No! They did, they did. It's just, there's been a little violence...and deaths. Especially with chainsaws." Dad looked both happy and dissapointed at the same time.

"Yes, Yes. Continue." He said.

"I need a favor of you." Autumn said. Hades nodded. "Percy and Annabeth." Hades looked stunned. Then he rolled his eyes and said, "As you wish." Autumn grinned from ear to ear.

"BUT! You can not look behind you all the way up to the surface." He said.

"Wait, why do we have to take the long way!" Autumn asked.

"Because its fair that way." Dad said shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine."And Autumn ran to the nearest exit to the living world. She ran as fast as she could to the surface and when she got there, she turned to see Javier, Annabeth, and Percy right behind her.

"Yes! I did it!" She yelled. Then she decided to buy a car. Thankfully, her dad placed a good 70,000 bucks in her pocket before she left. He knew that she'd need to buy a car to shadow travel from Hollywood to New York. Hades is the god of riches too.

Percy insisted they got a blue car.

Javier wanted to get a blood red ferrari.

Annabeth said to get a grey one.

Psh. Autumn kinda agreed with Annabeth. Grey and black were her friends.

But you know...Autumn thought maybe she'd get the Blue.

Wait. No. Percy wanted Sea Green.

What ev. She'd get White.

It was ok with Percy. Sea foam is white.

It was fine with Annabeth.

Javier...he got an evil look in his eyes for just a sec. Then he seemed to remember Autumn's threat and backed down with an "ok".

Autumn handed the dude 20,000 bucks and he handed her the key looking kind of surprised. Autumn drove the white convertible out of the place and pulled a pair of stylish back glasses out of thin air. She smiled. She looked behind her. Annabeth and Percy sitting close to eachother.

"Okay kiddos. It's gonna be a bumpy ride." Autumn said. Autumn pressed the gas and the car sped forward and in a moment they were driving on the road to camp halfblood.  
Lovely.

_Plan=perfecto._

_Autumn-chan rulz :D _

Autumn looked around. And closed her eyes to feel if Alli and Kindell were at Camp Half Blood. No sign of them.

She looked at Annabeth. There was a glow around her. Autumn studied it. It was similar to Percy's.

"Uh huh. You bathed in the Styx i see." Autumn told her. She blushed. "uh...Yeah, I did."

"oh, Percy, You might want to change into some armor, especially to cover your heel." Autumn looked at Javier and he summoned some of the best Armor Autumn had ever seen.

"It's indestructible." said Javier. Autumn was starting to think that kid may be one great guy.

She drove and parked her new car in the Big House parking garage.

"Okay. Lets go." Javier said. Autumn summoned a skeleton(INDESTRUCTIBLE skeleton) to go hunt down Kindell and bring her over.

And Autumn knew she was gonna get beaten up.

_But I bathed in the Styx._

_I'm indestructible._

_All over._

_Because_

_Guess what?_

_I'm the daughter of Hades._


	6. Unenchanted

**Meanwhile at Hogwarts...**

"Kindell," Alli said, "Wont they miss us at camp half-blood and wonder where we are?"

"Yes," Kindell sighed knowing now that nothing would get Alli to shut up and leave, "But Hogwarts is untrackable."

"I know that," Alli said, "But people at camp half-blood don't have to look at a map. We have TWO daughters of Hades. They can both sense us."

"Trust me, as long as they don't find the passageway, we are fine. Anyway, what can harm us. As long as they haven't bathed in the River Styx, we can cast a memory charm on them and, if they _have_ bathed in the Styx, we can just change the mist, although that doesn't always work too well." Kindell explained.

"Kindell," Alli said, "That was the longest sentence in history! RUNONS ARE BAD!"

"Urg!" Kindell groaned, "I will take you to the stupid camp to prove that nobody can know where we are ONLY if you SHUT UP!"

"OK!" Alli said. Alli and Kindell walked through the tunnel, stepped out of it, and strolled down to the cabins. They walked into the Poseidon cabin to see Annabeth and Percy making out. There seemed to be something different about Annabeth.

"Like Styx did you?" Kindell smiled evi- *cough* sweetly.

"Oi! Deja Vu!" Alli screamed, "Kindell, Annabeth, shake hands that you will not kill each other because it will be an endless cycle. Kindell, stay away from Percy, Annabeth has dibs."

"Grr, Fine..." Kindell sulked.

"Oh and Percy," Alli said, "Try to bring it down a notch. You have a cabin member now. Me."

Right then Autumn snuck up behind Kindell and bonked her in the head with a big stick. Kindell blacked out.

"Tsk Tsk. She hasn't bathed in the Styx. Besides, only Hades kids know exactly who has." Autumn explained matter-of-factly

"Connor, Travis! Now!" She said. The boys came out with Ghostbusters packs on their backs. (hehe, that rymes:D) Yeah, but what you dont know is that they were special packs that sucked the magic out of people. In other words. Kindell would be a witch no more. Same with Alli-chan. No more witch.

"Oh no you don't." Alli said. Autumn lifted her club and Alli lifted her hand to cast a spell. Autumn stepped forward and shadow traveled behind her and knocked her out. Travis and Connor went to work. Travis on Alli and Connor on Kindell. They sucked the magic out of them.

"No more witch magic. Just normal demigods. Kind demigods no less. At least percy had a great sis." Autumn muttered to herself, her voice slurring and her eyes closing. "Autumn-chan wins..." With that she dropped to sleep.

"Let's go," Kindell sat up, no longer pretending to be passed out now that Autumn was asleep. Grabbing Alli's arm, and flung her down to the passageway leading to Hogwarts. She only looked behind her once to make sure that no one was following behind.

"What happened?" Alli asked.

"That cooky daughter of Hades has a secret and I need to figure it out before its too late." Kindell said.

"What do you mean?" Alli questioned.

"She claims she is daughter of Hades but it is strange. Daughters of Hades are supposed to know who has and hasn't been in the river of Styx. If I hadn't pretended to pass out, we would have been toast. There is also the question of how she knew we are witches. She must be working for Voldemort." Kindell explained.

"There is something she said that bothered me though," Alli said, "She said 'No more witch magic. just normal demigods.  
kind demigods no less'. Is she inferring that witches aren't kind? If she was working for Voldemort, she would know more about the wizard world."

"Gods, you're good. I can now see your Athena resemblance," Kindell said, "Let's go to Hermione and ask her what to do."  
Kindell and Alli ran down the corridor through the entire castle and up to the Gryffindor house.

"HERMOINE!" Alli and Kindell screamed in unison.

"Let me guess," Hermione said, "Somebody stole your magic?"

"Umm... yes," Kindell said, "How did you know?"

"There was this girl and two boys who did that to the whole castle. Now nobody in Hogwarts has their magic." Hermione explained.

"Gods. AUTUMN, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kindell screamed.

"Who?" Hermione inquired.

"Autumn," Kindell responded, "She's a daughter of Hades and stole mine and Alli's magic. She tried to knock me out in the Poseidon-la cabin but she didn't know that I bathed in the river Styx or that I don't have a weak spot."

"Well," Alli said, "What are we going to do and why does this sound like some Halloweentown movie I used to watch when I was little?"

"I don't know Alli," Hermione responded, "We need someone to seal you weak spot but every witch has been drained of their magic."

"_Almost_ every witch," Annabeth said as she dramatically walked into the dorm with Percy. Annabeth said some weird Spanish that Alli didn't understand and waved her wand. "Ta da!"

"Now, to get that magic back," Annabeth said, "We must act on the precise moment. Travis and Connor are not going to just let the magic sit there. They are sons of Hermes; they are going to play with it a little bit. Follow me."

Alli and Kindell followed Annabeth and Percy back to camp. They all snuck behind the Hermes cabin and waited until they heard a crash.

"Now!" Percy screamed.

They all ran into the cabin and Percy and Annabeth stunned everybody in there. Alli and Kindell took the ghostbuster equipment and darted back to Hogwarts to open it. Once safely in Hogwarts, Hermione opened the bag. Thousands of little spirits came out and floated into each witch and wizard.

"We can't go back to camp half-blood for a while," Kindell said while magically sealing the corridor between camp and Hogwarts, "Now, nobody can go in, and nobody can go out. It is the only way until we get little miss Logan stealer trained. What Autumn doesn't realize is that Alli-chan will never be a regular demi-god."


	7. Autumn's POV

**I decided to keep this post in it's original format because I thought it would be a shame to tamper with it. (i.e. Kindell-sensei was too lazy.)**

**

* * *

**

**Autumn's POV**

I walked into the Hermes cabin to get the packs back from The Stoll's. But they were gone. Realization flooded over me.  
"Oh. My. Gods. Those jackass' bathed in the river Styx! How could I not have known! Fuckin' idiotic witches..."I muttered under my breath. But then, I grinned. The only place where witches and wizards go is Hogwarts. I grinned even bigger. I need to get another set of packs and take Connor and Travis with me. Then we'll destroy the magic forever.  
And then we'll send lil' evil Kindell to Hades :D Alli on the other hand...we'll wash her memory in the Lithe. Never to be brought back again.  
Hm. We should do that to Kindell-sensei, too.  
Ah ha! Duct tape! I'll ask Travis and Connor for some rolls...I'll give them a couple drachmas for their service...  
Okay.  
I summoned a indestructible skeleton warrior and sent him to Hogwarts to keep an eye on the girls.  
Oh. Now that I think of it, If Hogwarts is real, then are the characters real?  
gr. I'm such a retard.  
Of course they're real.

Okay, I've got the packs. And The Stoll's.  
And now that I think of it, I'm glad my little plan worked.  
Percy and Annabeth are at Hogwarts. However, they don't have magic.  
Just demigod powers.  
Anyway.  
I dragged the Stolls's behind me and shadow traveled to Hogwarts. Hey, No apparation on Hogwarts grounds. Didn't say anything about Shadow Traveling. I travel by the shadows.  
We looked around. Then I had a new idea for what I could probably do with my powers.  
I closed my eyes and concentrated. I was looking at things through the shadows. Until I found the girls. I opened my eyes and dragged the boys behind me imagining the corridor I saw. Well, we got there.I told the Stoll's to hide and I snuck behind Kindell and Alli and duct taped their mouths shut.  
And then their hands.  
And Feet.  
Until they were all duct taped up. Travis and Connor came out, sucked the magic from them. And I shadow traveled us all to the Underworld. First to the Styx so we could throw the Ghostbuster packs into the river to be destroyed forever. Then to the Lithe and we wiped the girls memories.  
well...That was the hard part...The girls...they wouldn't cooperate. So I had to push them into the Lithe. It worked. Now they would never remember anything ever again. They would never get their powers back. Mwa hahahaha. Okay, back to Camp Half-Blood. Alli goes in the Poseidon-la ca-Crap. Percy and Annabeth. I Shadow traveled Hogwarts, found those to love birds making out in an abandoned classroom, shadow traveled to camp, dropped the 2 off, and went back to the Underworld to get the 4 kids before Connor asked one of them out.  
Travis had a girlfriend mind you.  
Katie Gardiner.

Anyway, We went back to camp. Alli went in the Poseidon cabin, and Kindell went back to Athena cabin to play queen braniac again.

Well, its been a long day. I'm gonna go get some shut eye.

I soooooooooooooooo need an alarm clock. I'll pay some Hermes' kid for one../gr. i'll do it tomorrow.

Oh yeah. we destroyed the portal from camp half-blood to Hogwarts. So they cant contact us and we cant contact them.

_Bonne Nuit_

*beep beep beep* Shit.  
"OKAY! WHO PUT THIS ALARM CLOCK IN HERE! OH MY GODS! IS IT 5:00 AM? I'M GONNA K- Oh, hey there Chiron buddy! whats up?"


	8. First Summer END

**READ THIS!**

**Okay guys, this might confuse you.. but. You need to stop reading right after this chapter. **

**Go read "Sarah's Wedding" **

**Then come back and continue on from chapter 9+ (Next season)**

**Here's the timeline all spelled out for you**

**-Chapters 1-8**

**-Sarah's Wedding**

**-Chapters 9-27**

**-The Double Wedding**

**-Chapters 28+**

* * *

Alli looked around feeling the cold sweat drip off her face. _Wait_, she thought, _this isn't my cabin. I'm in the Athena cabin, not the Poseidon cabin_. She got up, forgetting to change out of her penguin pjs and walked over to the Athena cabin. On the way, Alli was still trying to sort truth from reality.

"Kindell! I had the WEIRDEST dream ever!" Alli screamed while slightly crying.

"Me too penguin girl," Kindell replied, "But I have this feeling I shouldn't talk about it."

"Strange..." Alli said, "I have the same feeling."

"Well then we shouldn't talk about it should we?" Kindell said.

"No, we shouldn't," Alli replied while leaving to go back to the Poseidon cabin.

"Alli," a male voice in Alli's head whispered.

"Oh GODS! I'M GOING CRAAZY!" Alli screeched.

"Not quite yet," the voice replied, "I am your father, Poseidon, and your grandmother is Athena... biggest mistake I ever made... But aside that, the date is August 21, 2010."

"Wait... What?" Alli thought, "It's only May 22, 2010 the first day of summer break."

"I know, I know," Poseidon said, "I want to say that you are the true daughter of Poseidon and granddaughter of Athena. Secretly, she is proud, she just doesn't want that to let on. I have to go now so I can take away everybody else's dream so bye."

This left Alli more confused than ever. She tried to remember the dream, but couldn't; however, on the bright side, she now knew exactly what cabin she belonged in. Either way, maybe it was time she spent some time with her sensei. She turned around and crossed into Athena cabin for the second time that morning.

**Meanwhile at Hogwarts...**

Autumn was staring into Harry's beautiful eyes, wondering how on earth she would make it alive if she kept staring at his eyes. There was a minotaur attacking them. What a pain! If only Harry had his magic, then he could just poof the minotaur away and they could continue looking into each others' eyes. She reached into her giant multi-purpose jacket and pulled out a vile labeled "Harry's magic." Harry grinned eagerly waiting to drink it down. See, Autumn didn't know that all the witches and wizards had had their magic returned because she'd kept Harry's magic with her and he was the only wizard she'd been in contact with since then. Suddenly there was a flash of golden light.

"V-voldemort-" Harry stuttered. Autumn just shrugged and fed Harry the potion.

"Hi mom!" She called, making Voldemort give her a vicious look.

"In public call me dad." Voldemort told her.

"In public, they know my dad is Hades." Voldemort sighed in defeat and with a swish of his wand, revealed himself for who he truly was. Jessica Alba.

Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. "All this time you were Jessica Alba!" He ripped off his robe to reveal his _by Jess-Al_ shirt and screamed once again, tearing it off. "All this time..." he sobbed. He pointed an accusing finger, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Voldemort, er Jessica, started to cry as well. Harry and her sat together, crying a fit. Autumn just went to a corner and laughed derangedly. Her father was the god of death and her mother was the most powerful wizard of all time as well as a pretty actress.

**At camp...**

When Alli walked in Athena cabin to see her sensei, everything was the same as it had always been. The only thing unusual was Connor Stolls standing in front of Kindell's bed, holding a bouquet of roses.

"Good god," Kindell groaned, "Go take a shower. What were you doing last night anyways? Transporting witches out of the sewers of Hogwarts?" She took the roses tossed them to the ground, walking over them to the restroom, grumbling. The minute she shut the door, Connor started screaming at the top of his lungs muttering something about scary creepy witch girls that were unfortunately so drop dead beautiful. Alli moved her head to the right a little and smiled at him sympathetically, though kind of confused.

"Sorry about her. She's kinda cranky. Probably pms or something." Alli smiled sweetly, hugging her teddy bear. Suddenly a cat jumped on her, making her start cursing in Japanese. "Japanese? How do I know Japanese?"

"Watashi wa ichiban daisu!" Kindell walked in singing, her hair wrapped in a towel. "When did I learn Japanese?" she wondered and shrugged. "Must be all that anime I've been watching." She turned to Alli, "I'm hungry. Wanna go to breakfast now?"

Alli shook her head, forgetting that she was supposed to spend time with sensei. She dropped on Kindell's bed. "Nah, you go on ahead." She waved goodbye to Kindell and turned to Connor. "BAKA!" She screamed and then raised her finger to her forehead. "Yep that's right. That's how you say idiot in Japanese." Connor looked at her for a second then turned to the door and ran. _Women are bonkers!_ he thought to himself, and slammed the door shut.

Alli was thinking however. How was it that she suddenly knew a brand new language? She didn't even watch anime!

**Back at Hogwarts...**

"Autumn," Harry whispered, "Why did you steal everybody's witchcraft?"

"I had to Harry," Autumn replied, "My dad and grandad is Hades. My mom is Voldemort. Voldemort wants to take over Hogwarts and the entire wizard world and since Voldemort is my mom/sis, I have to help her or else my dad/grandad will make my eturnity in the Underworld pure hell."

"But you kept mine," Harry said, "Why?"

"Easy," Autumn explained, "Because I really like you. If I didn't keep your magic, you would hate me."

"Yes, but that still doesn't mean that I like you," Harry said, "The truth is, I really like Ginny and if I can't have her, I would like to die right here, right now."

"But Haarrryyyy," Autumn purred.

"Wait!" Harry screamed, "If you cardboard cutout decides you wand, and your cardboard cutout is who you truly love, how was Voldemort/Jessica Alba's GINNY!"

"Ummm..." Autumn said.

"Wait," Harry said, finally figuring out Autumn's villainous plot, "You're just pretending to like me so you can kill me in battle and steal my wand and my powers so you will be even more powerful. You don't care about your sister/mom, you would let her rule the world for about two days and then usurp her position."

"WRONG!" Autumn screeched, " I would only wait ONE day."

...

Autumn awoke back in Hades cabin, smiling contentedly at the ceiling. Hogwarts and Camp Half Blood were completely closed off from each other, it was the last day of summer, and there were so many new adventures to come. She could feel it. Oh and... "AUTUMN-CHAN HAS WON THIS ROUND!"

...

Kindell threw a dart to the ceiling, calculating the amount of time it took for gravity to take over and the dart to fall right back towards her. She stopped it from landing in her eye with her brain, wondering why time went by so fast. She wanted to slow it down, to able to take her time counting the milliseconds that passed between fooling nature and nature's revenge. "Maybe next summer I'll be able to."

...

Alli's thoughts swirled in her head. She held a hand to her heart glancing over at Percy sleeping in the bed besides hers. So she was confused, it was time to drop the confusion and just rest up. She vowed to herself she was never going to recall all this confusion and just live with it all. Strangely though, she had a feeling that there was something she'd forgotten. Something no one else knew. A heart-shaped locket fell out of her pocket and she lifted it in her hand, sitting up. Who gave it to her? And why did she have the feeling the secret behind it was so massive that even you readers have got no glimpse of it. "Well, I guess I'll find out about the mystery boyfriend of mine I've forgotten by next summer."

...

Athena had disappeared from camp a while ago, escaped to help her mother as a bounty hunter. She smiled up at her mom, amazingly graceful in a black jumpsuit. It was a year-round vacation that Athena didn't want to end with the coming of next summer. "I've got a whole year till camp." Athena told herself, pulling out her pistol from her back pocket. She ducked and crawled into a dark hallway right behind her mom.

* * *

**READ NO FURTHER! ^^*points to notice on top***


	9. BACK to camp!

Athena was finally at camp. She was exited for this summer. She Breathed in the scent of pine, waved bye to her mom and walked down the hill and into her cabin. She unpacked and noticed she was the first Hades Camper to arrive.(Besides for the year rounders)

Autumn then walked into the Hades cabin dragging a couple of heavy looking bags behind her. She wore a white t-shirt, black leather jacket, black fingerless gloves, black jeans, and white shoes. Pretty stylish.

Autumn thought for a second then muttered: "Crap."

"Whats wrong?" says Unknown name.

"I realized I could have shadow traveled my damn bags here." Autumn replied. Unknown Name shrugs.

"Thats what we get for being kids of Hades. We're so impatient we don't stop to think." Uknown says. "By the way, my name's Michael."

"Autumn." She said shaking her half-brothers hand.

"This is Lily, Bob, Jacob, and Grace." Michael said pointing to the other kids. Autumn waved her hand.  
"Hey" She said.

"And I'm Athena. Just arrived." A girl said. Autumn shook all of their hands.

"So," she said. "Who's cabin leader?" Bob raised his hand. Bob had dark brown hair that stretched a little below his ear. His eyes were Black and he wore black skinny jeans, white shirt, and white shoes.

"The eldest is cabin leader. I'm 16." He said. Then the conch sounded.

"Sounds like its time for lunch." Michael said and they all lined up. Then they all marched to dinner.

Tee Hee, lunch. Athena's 2nd favorite meal of the day. She filled her plate with mashed potatoes and a grilled cheese sandwich. she scraped some mashed potatoes into the fire. She sat down and started talking.

"So...Autumn, Athena how many summers have you been at camp?" Michael asked.

"Ive been here five summers, so since i was eight." Athena replied

After throwing the biggest steak into the fire for Hades, Autumn sat down with Athena and Michael.

"Five summers? So you've been here as long as Percy." Michael said.

"Yep." Athena took off her bead necklace and showed Michael the bead from the battle of Olympus.

"Wow. This is just my second summer." Autumn explained

"Haha, it seems like only yesterday me and Kindell got you from the infirmiry." Athena said.

"You kept poking me." Atumn said. "I wonder what bead we're going to get this summer. Kindell's missing. I wonder where she is." She turned towards the Hermes table. "But more importantly, do you know where the Stolls are?"

"Um. no. Why?" Athena said.

"They're like my best friends. Ugh. They're probably pulling a prank. And I'm not going to look for them. They've already blamed me for a whole bunch of their pranks. Stupid sons of Hermes. But you can't blame them. Their sons of Hermes. They can't help it. They HAVE to prank. It comes with being a son of Hermes like impatience comes with being a daughter of Hades. You know what I mean?"

There was a scream.

"And that would be them." Autumn said.

After the scream was a loud: "I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWO JERKS!" and a girl came running to Chiron.

"Annabeth." Autumn and Athena said together.

"Sounds like shes the Stoll's new prank target." Michael muttered, looking at the tall blonde.

"Sure does."

"Wonder what they did."

"CHIRON! THOSE TWO HERMES BOYS PUT SPIDERS IN MY BED!" Annabeth shouted at Chiron.

"That answers your question." Athena said.

"At least we're Hades kids. We don't have fears. We just hold grudges." Autumn replied.

"That we do. But that's our fatal flaw. Holding grudges." Athena said as they walked out of the dining pavilion.

"Hey, wanna go climb some lava walls of doom?" Autumn asked.

"Totally." Athena replied smiling. And they ran off to the climbing walls.

Athena has always loved rock climbing, especially if her life was at risk, that made it all the more fun.

"CHIZ!" Athena yelled. She started sucking on her index finger, it got burned by lava. She continued up until she got to the top. "Woot!" Athena jumped off the top of the wall and landed onto the ground with a tuck and roll. "How you doin up here, Autumn?"

"Almost to the top!"

Athena and Autumn had just reached the top when a bolt of lightning stuck just 20 feet away. But this wasn't just any bolt of lightning. When the smoke dissipated, there was a red haired girl with startling blue eyes. She was passed out when Athena and Autumn reached her but she wore a necklace with the word "Electra" on it. (any clue who her father is?)

"We better get her to Chiron." said Athena. And with that the two demigods carried her away.

Hm. Autumn may be daughter of the highly impatient Hades- no offense intended. But its true, Autumn is one smart cookie. Her mom could be Athena. _Sigh_. She could hear her dad laughing his ass off saying how he'd never fall for that-as he puts it, not Autumn, so please Athena, don't incinerate dear Autumn-chan!- brat of a goddess Athena.

But, you know, whatever. As was being said, Autumn's a smart cookie-no Tyson, She's not really a cookie(Cousins!)- so it was damn obvious that the girl laying before Autumn and Athena was a daughter of Zeus. But Autumn decided to save it and act all surprised when she was claimed. Cause that's always fun. You know, Gasp! A Daughter of Zeus! How very not obvious! See, fun. Autumn could say it in a sarcastic tone and everything. _Sigh_. Autumn loves her life. But come on, being sarcastic is practically her job. She's a daughter of Hades for gods' sake!

So Autumn and Athena shadow traveled the poor girl to the infirmary where the girl could be tended to.

First of all, a REDHEAD! Not many Demigods are redheads. So, that surprised Athena. She was sure any camper could figure out she was a Zeus kid. Sarcasm is what Athena did best. Zeus claiming her, not surprising.

Athena poked the girl on the cheek. "Is she alive?" Athena poked her again...and again and again and again until she woke up. "You okay, Ms. Fame?"

"Um, who's Ms. Fame? OMG! Is she a superstar!" Autumn said to Athena. Athena rolled her eyes. Translation: _Stop acting stupid, Autumn_.

The red headed girl mumbled something and blacked out again. Athena started poking her again. Then an Apollo camper came over.

"Athena, would you please stop poking the patient. thank You. Now could you please exit the infirmary?" Apollo camper said.

Autumn and Athena left. The conch was heard.

"DINNER TIME! STEAK STEAK STEAK STEAK!" Autumn ran off to the pavilion. Athena rolled her eyes and followed her.

They grabbed a plate, loaded it with meat, went to the fire, pushed to in, said words Hades, smelled the smell of death, didn't really care cause they were more focused on my steaks, sat down at table with family, ate steak modestly.  
_Sigh_.

"Oh! Tomorrows taco day! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe" Athena rolled her eyes again.

...

Electra woke up in a deserted room filled with cots. That was weird; the last thing she remembered was trying on a Greek goddess costume for Halloween with her friend Eva. She never really knew anything about the Greek mythology stuff so she just did it for the fun of it. Next thing she knew, the power went out and she heard Eva crying out for help. She ran to Eva's voice and to find a hideous one-eyed creature holding her by her ankle. Electra felt she had to do something. She felt a pit in my stomach and then there was a big bolt of lightning. And bamm, here she was.

A kid walked over to Electra. He looks like a doctor but he couldn't be, he was only only 16ish.

"Hi Electra, I'm John. You took a pretty big hit out there. But you're all fixed up and ready to go whenever you want."

"Who are you?" She asked, totally confuzled.

"Uhh, John. Son of Apollo at your service." _Wait, what did he just say? Apollo, like the aircraft?_

"Where the heck am I? And how did you know my name?" This kid was starting to freak Electra out, even if he was kind of hot.

"Well, your name was on that necklace of yours. And as for where you're at, this is Camp Half Blood."  
Half blood.  
Like in Greek mythology.

She passed out again, feeling like such a wimp, but she couldn't help it. Her last thought was: _Curse you Eva for making me try on that costume_.

...

The next day Autumn and Athena went to visit Ms. Flame (the red headed girl). When they got there, she was asleep. Athena did her poking thing again and the Apollo kid yelled at her. He escorted her out of the infirmary. Autumn stayed in to wait for the girl to wake up.

On the way out the Apollo kid gave Athena a huge lecture on why she shouldn't poke patents. Apparently his name is John and he is the head councilor of Apollo Cabin. Athena was sure he hated her now, whatever.

She waited outside for Autumn.

...

Autumn crept inside to visit the red-headed girl. Athena wanted to come but the doctor said no. He didn't want the patients' jaws getting bruised for eternity. _My sweet sweet sister_.

Apprantaly her name was Electra. _Smokin name. Love it_. Of course Autumn also went in to stay with John. She thought he was amazingly cute. Light brown hair...Orange eyes...muscular...nice tan(figures. hes a son of Apollo)...Anyway. Autumn sat by Electra's cot and waited. Chiron told that her that she could give Electra the big tour when she woke up. Whoot!

Autumn looked Electra over. Thin, nice tan, long red hair, about, say, 5'2 to 5'4. She opened her eyes and looked back at Autumn. Electric blue eyes. _Damn. This girls gonna be a guy magnet_. Autumn shuffled uncomfortably, got up, and walked over to John. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder and he turned around.

"John, your patient's awake." She told him sweetly.

"Oh, of course. Thank You, Autumn." He said and started walking over to her.

"No problem." I reply and walk over with him.

"Bonsoir, Electra." Autumn said. She looked confused. Exactly what Autumn was going for. She liked showing off how much she knew.

"Um, What?" Electa asked.

"I said Good Evening." Autumn translated.

"Oh."

"Well, If your feeling up to it, I could show you around your new home for the summer, or year round if you like."

"Who are you?"

"Autumn, daughter of Hades at your service."

Electra and Autumn then walked out of the infirmary. Autumn awkwardly scratched the back of her head.

"Hey, Electra. Sorry for poking you senselessly." she held out her hand for Electra to shake it. "My name is Athena. I guess Autumn is taking you on a tour? I'll guess see you later." Athena walked away. She went over to the sword fighting arena to spar with the kids from Hephaestus. She gave them a few pointers and sparred with the counselor.

...

Athena walked away, making Electra frown. "Where is she going? She could of came with us, right?" She looked up and realized Autumn was already 100 feet away. Whoa, how did she do that?

"Shadow traveling." She said.

"What?" Electra respond, these people that called themselves demigods were freaking her out.

"Daughter of Hades, remember? Now come on, we don't have all day!" Electra jogged up to Autumn and they started the tour.

...

Meanwhile about 1000 feet out of camp half-blood, Alli was driving down the road with her friend's mom and her friend.

"YEAH! LEARNERS PERMIT!" Alli screamed.

"Now, look out while driving. You never know what might come out and hit you," Alli's friend's mom said while winking her fierce grey eye. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a large angry very un-Mrs. O'Leary like Hellhound jumped out at the car. Alli's friend's mom waved her hand making her and Alli's friend disapear.

"Great," Alli moaned, "Now what am I going to do?" She looked at the interrior of her car and found a 9 inch knife in the place that her friend's mom was sitting. Alli couldn't think of anything better to do, so she took the knife and threw it at the monster's head. However, while she was throwing the knife at the monster, water shot out of her hand, disinagrating the monster. Alli looked up to see {Camp Half-Blood} and passed out.

* * *

**(You guys can just tell which posts are Zia(Autumn)'s by now can you? Good god that girl's writing style is so unique, but an editor's ultimate nightmare. My posts are probably the least recognizable because I write about everyone instead of just myself. However, I'm not currently contributing to the RP at this point. Fortunately for me, these people start making things easier for poor sensei later on.)**


	10. Dead pixie, Disneyland

Athena felt a disturbance. "Hey... I'll be right back..." She left the sword fighting arena and ran to Half-Blood Hill. There Athena found an unconscious Alli. What did Alli do this time? They never really had the chance to become good friends. She heaved Alli onto her back and carried her to the Poseidon Cabin. She set her down on a bunk, got her luggage, and sat down and played with the fish in the huge fish tank until Alli returned to consciousness.

...

"...and this is the Poseidon cabin." Autumn was showing Electra around the cabin area now. Since Electra was unclaimed, she'd stay in the Hermes cabin for the night.

"Wait, who's that in there?" Electra asked.

"Probably just Percy." Autumn replied nonchalantly, but I Electra had a feeling this wasn't him.

"Umm, Percy wears a ponytail?" They ran inside to see what was going on. Electra could barely believe her eyes when she saw who was with Athena.

"Alli-chan? You're a demigod?"

"You didn't know that, Electra?" Athena looked at her puzzled. "She's been here since last year now. I just found her knocked out at the base of Half Blood-Hill..." Athena Hit her forehead. "I'm so stupid! I could of just Shadow traveled her and her stuff instead of lugging it over!" She shrugged and went back to playing with the fish.

"Wait," Athena thought out loud, "How do you know Alli?"

"Oh," Electra explained, "We go WAY back! We were in kindergarten together. I moved away after kindergarten but before I did, we had a whole pack of friends. Keila, Jaz, Megan, Ling, Tori, Carmen."

Alli nodded. "I used to get picked on... and Electra was my only friend. But people liked her so they started being nice to me and I became a little less introverted. And then.. I got so many amazing friends. Well, I had to leave before my first year in middle school though. I went to this one school.. um, well that's besides the point."

"Wait," Electra mumbled, "Our pasts aside, you expect me to believe that all of the Greek mythology stories are true."

"Well, DO you believe?" Autumn asked.

"Strangely," Electra replied, "I do."

"Great. But guys, I have news. Like, _huge_ news."

"Yeah Alli?" Autumn asked.

"I know you guys weren't all there- Well, Athena, you were there- but at Sarah's wedding... It's kind of complicated."

"What about Sarah's Wedding?" Athena asked, thoroughly intrigued.

"Kindell's dead." Alli choked, bursting into tears.

"You're joking!" Autumn exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? I was right there. I still clearly remember her glaring at me as I called her a narcissist." Athena recalled.

"Y-you didn't stick until the end. You left to go save Aya Fuse from the Extras with Tally and Shay. It was at.. the very end. And Kindell wasn't the only one who died. Egg-head-la Max and Ke$ha died too." Alli blubbered.

"Egg-head-la? Carly-wa's Egg-head-la?" Athena asked.

Autumn was sorta confused. "Ke$ha? Wedding? KE$HA?"

"Can you please explain all of this to me Alli?" Athena asked.

"I second that." Autumn agreed.

"Well the vows were over and I told Kindell I was going to push her under a car. Except there wasn't a car there. But then suddenly Justin Beiber's limo broke in along with Yoshi."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa. What?" Autumn asked.

"Don't worry. That's how all of our guild gatherings are." Athena explained.

"Oh gods... just. Alli continue." Autumn sighed.

"Well then Yoshi said it was fate that they crashed there and Kindell was meant to be pushed under the car. Well right before I did, she smiled her creepy Kindell smile. You know the -_Fucking run for your life because Kindell is about to send you to Hades for her own pleasure- _smile."

Autumn nodded. She knew that smile too well.

"Well when she smiled, all of us ran, including Justin Beiber and Yoshi. We all made it out of the building in time besides for Max and Ke$ha who were locked in a closet, and of course Kindell herself. You see Kindell was flower girl so she took advantage of that and loaded timed atomic bombs into each and every flower petal. It was a pretty big boom. We haven't even found the remnants of Kindell's body yet. It's kinda scary."

Athena shuddered. "Let's just put it in the past okay?"

"I'm fine with that." Autumn nodded.

"Yep. It never happened. We never knew a person named Kindell." Alli laughed hesitantly and turned to Electra.

Electra was just staring.

Autumn smiled and turned to Athena. "Hey, Athena."

"Yes?" She asked.

"Could you please cover for me? I'm going to be leaving for a few hours."

...

"Where have you been?" Chiron asked.

"We fell in the lake." Autumn replied, Connor and Travis Stolls standing behind her soaking wet.

"Very well. Percy?" Chiron said. Percy stood up from his spot at the Poseidon table and walked over to Chiron. He didn't look very happy.

"Yes." Percy said.

"Please take the water out of their clothes so they can sit down." Chiron said.

"Fine." He didn't move. The water flew out of our clothes and back into the lake. _That was like SO COOL! Oh my gods Percy is even cooler than last year!_

"See ya later guys!" Autumn said to the Stolls.

"See ya!" They replied and sat down next to Athena with a plate full of ribs. I ate half of them and put the other half in the fire for Hera(I figured she needed a sacrifice. she might be happy), and Hades. I sat back down. I smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Athena asked.

"You'll find out soon." Autumn replied smiling. She got up and walked to Travis and Connor.

"Hey guys. Wanna do some more 'borrowing'?" She asked them. They smiled and nodded then followed her out of the pavilion, looking at each other, seeming to read each others minds.

"TO THE APOLLO CABIN!" They said to each other and ran off. The Apollo cabin had some wicked awesome stuff. Rumor has it, Apollo just spoils them.

They made our their inside and looked inside the closet and took out a leather jacket. It was Autumn's size. _The kid doesn't need it, _she threw it in the air and it shadow traveled itself into her closet. She found a laptop that was abandoned underneath a bed, dusted it off, and dropped it over a bed. It vanished before it could even touch the surface. She saw a nice pair of black converse and picked them up. Brand new. _Eh. Apollo will get them a new pair. Besides. they like red better._ She tossed those on the bed and they vanished as well. Then she opened a bed side table. She grabbed a pouch full of drachmas and a small box full of mortal cash. She took the money out of the box, leaving the box. She stuffed the money inside her pocket and threw the pouch of drachmas in the air and that too vanished.

There were footsteps. They quickly closed the drawers and stuff. Autumn, Connor, and Travis, clutched their stuff, shadow traveling to the Hermes cabin. Travis and Connor set their stuff down. Athena willed the shadows to put it away for them. She then felt a bit hungry and decided she still needed to practice to be able to do it without losing energy.

***Time Gap***

Since Electra hadn't been claimed yet, she had to sleep in the Hermes cabin. It wasn't that bad though; Travis and Connor were pretty cool. Autumn showed Electra to their place, since she got lost and ended up by the Hades cabin. She walked in to a room filled with all kinds of items: expensive clothes, video games, EVERYTHING.

"Uhh, where did you get all of this?" Autumn asked since she remembered Hermes being the thieving god.

"That's classified." Autumn replied and disappeared again. Electra must've looked as confused as she felt because Connor said, "Shadow traveler."

...

The next morning Electra started with camp activities. She wasn't the best at everything, but she'd been told it gets easier. Still no sign of being claimed. She'd been asked a few times if she was in the Athena cabin, but her mom was mortal. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked Athena on our way to lunch.

"Nothing's wrong with you...I think. Wait, you're not going loco are you?" She turns and analyzed Electra.

"Noooo, but I still feel weird. How can Greek Gods still exist?" She let out a sigh.

"You get used to it after a while. Now come on! I don't want to get the left over food!" And with that they headed to lunch.

...

Okay, so they were all at lunch. It was nice and peaceful and Autumn was watching Electra. Then all of a sudden BAM! She got claimed.

"Oh my gods. She's a daughter of Zeus." Autumn said. Then everyone looked at Electra. A blue circle with a yellow lightning bolt in the middle. It was fading. Mr. D didn't look too thrilled to have a new sister, but he clapped anyway. Everyone clapped and Electra blushed almost the same color as her hair. She moved from the Hermes table to a spot alone at the Zeus table, where she finished eating her tacos.

"This calls for a celebration!" Autumn shouted, grabbing Athena, Travis, Katie Gardner, Connor, and Electra, to celebrate. "LET'S GO TO DISNEYWORLD!"

...

Autumn and Athena shadow traveled everyone there. It was a blast. After about an hour of the rides, Athena went to a juice bar to get some OJ. She sat on a stool and ordered. This amazingly hot guy turned to give her her drink. He was pale with back hair and green eyes. He looked around 5'8. Not too tall but a nice height from her, just right.

She sipped her drink through the straw and blushed. He looked happy. She was reading his face and his whole life story unfolded before her eyes. He was made fun of by all of the kids in his school and had no friends. His parents were divorced and he traveled between them. He had always wanted someone to like him for who he was and not what they wanted him to be. Athena and him started talking. His name was Adam and he had just turned 15 last month and was working here as a summer job. Athena introduced herself to him, holding his gaze.

Autumn and Travis and Connor pushed the doors open and rushed over to Athena. Travis and Connor said in unison, "You need to come outside now!"

"I guess I need to go. See you later, Grant." He looked sad.

Travis and Connor Grabbed Athena by the arms and dragged her out. In the middle of the courtyard was a huge hellhound bigger than Mrs. O'leary. Electra was distracting it. People were running around screaming, who knows what they saw? The demigods all went into action. Before Athena could run at it Autumn grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Who was that you were just talking to?"

"Just a boy." Athena shrugged.

"Mmm Hmm..." Autumn saw right through her. She let go of Athena's arm and they charged, destroying the demigod.

* * *

**(Haha. You didn't see that one coming did you? Kindell's dead. Whoot. :(**


	11. Strawberry Fields and Paris

Autumn was fighting in the arena with Electra. Her skills were becoming good. She was especially good with lightning. She was getting to the point where she could use it without fainting. She shot lightning at Autumn and Autumn sidestepped, summoning a skeleton which Electra shot and turned to dust. Autumn stopped. And Electra stopped too.

"Your good. Now lets get some lunch." Right then the conch sounded and Autumn and Electra walked up to the pavilion. At the Hermes table, Travis and Connor were discussing what cabin they should prank next. Autumn sighed. She decided to discuss it with them later. At the Poseidon table, Alli and Percy were getting along great. Must've been nice to be Percy's sister. Electra went off to sit at her table and Autumn walked to hers. She sat by Athena with a plate of veggies.

"Whats up?" She asked Autumn.

"Nothing much." Autumn replied.

"Going vegetarian?"

"Nah. I'm not that hungry for meat. I get mood swings."

"I see."

"What's new with you?" Autumn nudged Athena.

"Oh not much."

"Right."

"What?"

"I can see it in your face. Somethings up."

"Look, I'll talk to you about it later. I'll be hanging around the beach at 5:00. Be there or be scared."

"Fine. Meet you there." And with that, Autumn got up and motioned for Travis and Connor to follow her. When they were a good distance away from the pavilion, Autumn said "Hephaestus."

"What? We can't go there! They have a whole bunch of traps!" Connor protested.

"Sure we can! We're hangin' with a daughter of Hades, Connor!" Travis reminded.

"Okay, so I was thinking we could take this tool belt..." Autumn started.

"What's so special bout a tool belt?" Travis asked.

"This tool belt can be of use to us. We can tell it to give us any type of supply we need for a prank and it'll pop it right out."

"Nice." The Stolls said nodding.

"Then Lets do this!" And they marched off ready to plan their big sneak.

**At the lunch table earlier...**

"How do you know Athena anyways?" Percy asked Alli.

"Oh," Alli stuttered, "I, I don't actually know. You see, I know that I know her, but I don't know her."

"Well," Percy replied, "THAT clears things up."

"So," Alli asked while she and Percy stood up to throw their plates into the dirty bin and go to their cabin, "What IS there in the water by the shore of Camp Half-Blood?"

"You really want to know?" Percy inquired.

"Yes." Alli said firmly.

"Well meet me by the beach at 5:00 and I will show you everything that we have." Percy said smiling since he knew that Alli was going to love it.

**Meanwhile: Another New Camper**

Lillian looked at her bunk in the Artemis cabin. She looked around and wondered, _Is Artemis really my mom?_ Lillian always loved mythology, but it being real? Her mom her favorite goddess? Lillian couldn't make sense of everything. She sat on her bunk at looked at her knapsack. I should find someone to help me know this place.

...

Electra was starting to feel a little bit lonely. Sure, fighting with the gang in the arena was fun, and just today Autumn told Electra she was getting better. But it still felt weird having a whole cabin with just another person. A mysterious girl named Maxine or Max, who didn't talk much. She was also feeling sad about that Kindell person and all, but Alli said that Kindell brought it on to herself by trying to kill a whole wedding-full of people.

After lunch she was taking a stroll around the strawberry fields when she bumped into a new girl, literally. She tripped down the hill and accidentally landed on the girl.

"Oopsie daisy! I'm sooooo sorry, are you alright?" Electra blurted out so quickly at first she wasn't sure sure the understands her.

The girl just laughed helped Electra up. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm Lillian," She said. "I'm a daughter of Artemis, how about you?"

"I'm Electra, stupid name, I know. Daughter of Zeus, I'm new here." She looked shocked

"Me too! I just came here today!"

"Well, would you like some help getting to know your new home? I got lost quite a few times last week?" She nodded and they left the strawberries for the satyrs to take care of. Well, attempt to leave, they still got lost like 5 times.

...

Autumn was taking her own stroll in the Strawberry fields. You know, La la la la la. She was lost in her thoughts until she ran into something. When she stood up again, she was looking at Electra and some other girl.

"Oh hey, Autumn!" Electra said. "Meet Lillian, daughter of Artemis." They shook hands and greeted each other.

"Autumn, daughter of Hades." Autumn said. "And I thought Artemis was a virgin goddess. She's not supposed to have kids."

"I guess that kind of went wrong..." Lillian said.

"By the way, love the name." Autumn said. "Yours, too, Electra, but I've told you so before. Are you guys lost?"

"Er, yeah." Electra said.

"Here." Autumn said and grabbed Electra and Lillian's hands and shadow traveled them to the Big House. She then ran off.

...

Autumn arrived at the beach right when Alli did.

"So, your waiting for Percy too?" Alli asked.

"Yeah," Autumn replied. "Wait, what? No. I thought YOU were looking for Athena because that's who I'm looking for."

"Oh," Alli murmured but then almost passed out of shock when she saw Percy's dramatic entrance. The ocean split in half with a tiny passage way in between each half. Percy walked through it and then the sea fell to cover up the gap and go back to its normal wavy self.

"My gods," Autumn said shocked, "Showing off a little?"

"Oh, I'm just demonstrating to Alli what we can do with our powers." Percy replied.

"So," Alli asked, "Where are we going under the sea?"

"Somewhere that you will never forget," Percy said as he grabbed Alli by the foot and threw her into the ocean.

"Sure," Autumn said very sarcastically, "Go ahead on your children of Poseidon thing. Don't invite me. Just leave me here on this beach alone with nobody else. I really don't care. Whatever!"

"Err... see ya," Percy said as he jumped into the ocean.

"GAAAAAAH!" Autumn bellowed, "MY DAD WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!"

"Autumn," Athena asked as she walked up, "You okay?"

**Back to Percy and Alli who are at the moment, under water, swimming...**

"So," Alli asked, "What kinda place is this?"

"Oh," Percy replied, "You'll see." Alli certainly did see. In fact, she almost fainted when she saw it. It, was a large city made of ocean material, and gold. In her eyes, it was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen.

"Oh my gods," Alli whispered, barely making a sound.

"It was a gift from Hephaestus to the children of Poseidon. Only demigods can enter and children of Poseidon can choose which demigods enter and which demigods don't. Also, you cannot shadow travel here since, it is, of course, holy to Poseidon and if you did, it would be possible that he might blast you into a fine seaweed dust. And just for clarification, when I say only demigods can enter, I mean only demigods. No gods. No Mortals. No monsters. Only demigods. Which is why the entire place is run by a large machine because we wouldn't want to force other demigods into laboring in our little city." Percy explained.

"OH MY FREAKING GODS!" Alli screeched, "IT'S AMAZING!"

"Oh," Percy said, "I forgot something. Children of Poseidon don't have to pay for anything here."

"Yahoo!" Alli screamed, letting lose for the first time that she could remember.

...

"Yeah. Peachy." Autumn replied to her best friend/sister.

"You sure look pissed." Athena replied.

"Thats cause I am." Autumn snapped.

"Why, exactly?"

"Percy dragged Alli into the water without inviting me." Athena burst into laughter.

"What the Hades is so funny?" Autumn asked.

"Of course he didn't invite you! You can't breathe underwater! Your such a dork!" She replied.

"Thank you. Your so kind." Autumn said sarcastically. "Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Not tell you, show you. Come on." And she shadow traveled them outside of camp grounds. When they got there, it didn't look like they were in the US.

"We're in Paris! I was looking online and they had new stuff for sale! I knew you loved clothes!" Athena exclaimed. Now why the Hades had Autumn never thought of going to goddamned PARIS? _I am the stupi-no. I'm not. But I won't name names cause I don't wanna get fried._

"Now, got any euros?" Athena asked.

"No, but I have a lot of American cash." she replied replied.

"Hey, we're daughters of the god of riches and money do you think-"

"I don't know I've never realy tried it-"

You think it'll work?"

"Probably." Athena closed her eyes and waved her had over the 200 dollars. They suddenly changed to euros. Athena looked a little drowsy. Autumn made the shadow act as a solid surface and dropped the euros on it. Then she took out a small pouch and put them all in.

"Now, let's get you something to eat. You'll need to practice that if you want to be able to do it without nearly fainting." And they ran off to get some French food.

...

Lillian looked at the big house.

"Wow! What is this place?" Lillian quickly tied her hair back. Lillian's brown eyes widened.

"Oh, and do I get my own weapon or does that just happen sometime?" Lillian wondered out loud twisting a strand of her hair around her finger. She blushed realizing how stupid she sounded suddenly. She then started fingering her deer under the moon necklace.

**Meanwhile**...

Alli and Percy were having the time of their life. There was everything imaginable in the city, and if there was something that wasn't there, just one thought by a child of Poseidon and it magically appeared.

"Uh oh," Percy squeaked.

"What oh?" Alli replied in a super hyper voice.

"We gotta get back," Percy said.

"But WWWWWHHHHHYYYYY?" Alli purred.

"Just trust me," Percy replied, "Something is wrong... Sea wrong."

"Wait..." Alli whispered, "I can feel a disturbance in the sea world."

"I know," Percy said, "I can too."

**At camp half-blood...**

"OH MY GODS!" Annabeth screeched, "WHERE THE HADES IS PERCY?"

"A little uptight?" one of the members of the Athena cabin asked.

"I can feel something," Annabeth said, "Percy's in danger. He went to show Alli this underwater city so she would see all the cool stuff children of Poseidon have and can do. If they stay there, they are fine, but knowing Percy, they aren't going to stay there."

Connor and Travis were on the beach together trying to figure out who to prank next. Out of the ocean appeared a giant, ugly sea monster.


	12. Zeus roars louder than the monsters

**~In Paris~**

"That was awesome! Thanks, Athena!" Autumn exclaimed. Her sister smiled.

"No problem." She replied. Her arms were full of bags.

"Here, Let me get rid of these bags for us." She set her bags down and took Athena's. She threw them into the air and watched them dissapear. She took her bags next and dropped them. They disappeared.

"They're now in our rooms and on our beds. You know what?" Autumn said.

"What?" Athena replied.

"I need a beanbag chair. About 3 of them. Yeah that sounds about right...I'll just make some..." Autumn replied.

"Okay...You know, maybe we should share a room!" Athena suggested.

"Yeah! that sounds great!" And they shadow traveled back to their cabin. There were many screams. They looked outside and there was a giant sea monster. Alli and Percy were trying to hold it back. Autumn dragged Athena outside.

"Move it! Move it! Daughters of Hades comin' through!" Autumn screamed. She summoned about a dozen skeletal warriors. Athena did the same.

"Keep it busy." We told our little army. And the skeletons marched off. The monster roared. Autumn was guessing that it meant that it was happy to see some new toys. Athena and Autumn summoned their swords and charged.

"My gods!" Alli screached, "How did it get here?"

"I don't know," Percy replied, "There must be something bigger. If we defeat it, we can go talk to our dad and see what he has to say about it." Alli and Percy didn't know what to do. As long as they were in water, they couldn't be hurt, but the same went for the sea monster. Which basically makes Alli and Percy's powers redundant and everyone else's useless as long as the monster was in the water.

"ALLI! PERCY!" Autumn bellowed, "GET OUT OF THE WATER!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GET OUT OF THE WATER!" Alli screeched, "WE'LL DIE!"

"NOT YOU! THE MONSTER! USE YOU POWERS TO HELP HIM GET OUT OF THE WATER!" Autumn screamed. Alli started to move the water back away from the monster when she passed out. Athena started backing away, confused. Suddenly she felt a nudge on her shoulder and she was pulled into the sky. She looked down at camp disappearing before her eyes and let out a confused, "Wha?"

"Hello Athena. You are now a bounty hunter." said a woman dressed in black. "Do not worry, no one at camp will realize you are gone."

**On the tour...**

"So these are the cabins," Electra said, "And this over here is the... holy craap!"

"The holy craap?" Lillian asked gilgling, until she looked up and heard a boom.

"We have to go save them!" Electra screamed as she ran toward the beach.

**In Alli's head...**

"Alli... Alli..." a voice said.

"Great," Alli thought, "There are voices in my head. Just what I needed."

"I'm not voices," the voice replied, "I'm a voice. And not just any voice, I'm your father, Poseidon."

"Dad," Alli thought, "Why can't you keep out of my head like a normal dad."

"Because," Poseidon replied, "I'm not a normal dad, I'm god of the sea. Anyway, if you want to battle this monster without my help, go ahead."

"No no," Alli thought, "Go ahead."

"This monster is very very very rare," Poseidon explained, "It was so rare, that people didn't believe Hercules when he said he defeated it and therefore, has no name, no recognition, and no spot in history."

"He sounds lonely," Alli thought, "Can he be my pet?"

"NO! We must defeat it," Poseidon said, "The only problem is... The only problem is that a child of Zeus must defeat it with their father's master bolt and after the incident with Percy and Luke, and all that stuff, Zeus isn't lending his master bolt to anyone."

"Can I wake up now?" Alli asked in her mind, "I want to fight again."

"But child," Poseidon said, "You have never learned how to fight, you don't have a weapon, and you have no strength."

"But you can give me stregnth!" Alli coaxed, "PLEASE!"

"Fine," Poseidon said, "You are healed. Wake up."

**Out of Alli's mind...**

"Good! You're alive!" Percy said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes," Alli replied, "But we have a problem."

"What kinda problem?" Percy asked.

"The bad kind," Alli whimpered, "Only a child of Zeus can defeat this monster..."

"That's not so bad, we have Electra," Percy said.

"...with Zeus's master bolt."

"Oh..." Percy said, "Crap! We're screwed."

...

Lillian and Electra were having a blast around camp. They only got lost a few times and they always found their way with Autumn's magical string.

"So these are the cabins," Electra said, "And this over here is the..." She looked over toward the water when an enormous wave crashed against the shore. One look and she knew that not even Poseidon would conjure that up. "Holy craap!"

"The holy craap?" Lillian asked gilgling, until she looked up and heard a boom.

"We have to go save them!" Electra screamed as she ran toward the beach. They were out of breath when they got there, but they didn't stop. Autumn was there shouting to the waves.

"GET OUT OF THE DAM WATERS YOU SON OF A..." she paused mid insult when she saw Electra and Lillian "Thank Gods you're here!"_ What the Tartarus is going on?_ Electra thought. Autumn starts explaining. That didn't mean that she was talking slowly though. No, when Autumn's in the middle of a battle she talks lightning fast, and even Electra, a daughter of Zeus, thought so.

"'RENAMESAYINGYOU'RETHEONLYONETHATCANDEFEATIT!"

"Me?" Electra asked, surprised.

"Oh, and you need your dad's lightning bolt!" Alli screams as she dives out into the air to get a better shot at the monster.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO DO THAT!" Electra yelled to no one in particular.

"Electra, Lillian, Autumn! Get into the Big House pronto! Chiron's sending you on a quest!" What more is there to do? With Autumn leading the way (so that Lillian and Electra wouldn't lose themselves selves amongst the strawberries) they ran to see their teacher.

...

Lillian's eyes widened. He first day. First tour Already on a quest. Well Autumn was right. She DID want a bow, but swords? Something in her said dagger. Lillian's feet flew across the grass (not really) to the Big house. She knew she was a fast runner so she reached it first.

"CHIRON!" Lillian yelled. When the centaur popped up she almost fainted. "Quest? Monster. Bolt. Weapons." Then Lillian did faint into the grass. A centaur was just to much.

...

"Oops," Lillian whispered.

"Why have you come here?" Zeus asked with his mighty, deep, and powerful voice.

"It is me father," Electra responded, "I need your master bolt for the camp. There is this monster and he is kinda killing Percy Jackson and Alli. We have heard that the only way to kill it was for a child of Zeus to use your master bolt."

"I see," Zeus said, "What makes you think that I will give the bolt to such mortal hands?"

"Be-be-because w-w-well, you gave Hercules it and since I am also your child fighting for a good cause... I was just kinda hoping," Electra studdered.

"Hope all you want!" Zeus bellowed, "You are NOT getting that bolt. Never! Wait... When Artemis has a kid, I will give you the bolt."

"Do you swear on the river of styx?" Electra asked, gaining confidence.

"Yes." Zeus said, "I swear on the river of styx."

"Well, lookie here! I just happened to find a daughter of Artemis right here! What a coinkidink!" Electra said with a bouncy tone to her voice.

"WHAT?" Zeus bellowed, "IMPOSSIBLE! SHE IS A FAKE!"

"100% 1/2 Artemis," Lillian replied.

"But you mother is a virgin!" Zeus rebuked.

"Well," Lillian said, "So is Athena."

"Fine, fine," Zeus said, clearly unhappy, "Take it for now... BUT! IF I SEE ONE SCRATCH ON THAT BOLT YOU ARE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE IN THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT BECAUSE IT WOULD FEEL SOO GOOD!"

"Yeah yeah," Electra replied as she took the bolt from her father and ran out of Olympus.

Lillian snorted, "Well lookie here we have to go and kill a monster but heck! That was funny!" Lillian then went into fits of giggles.

When they all ran to camp and headed straight for the beach. Chiron and everyone else in camp was fighting the monster. When he saw Electra holding the master bolt he gave a mighty cheer but then and to shut up and duck when the monster tried to grab him. Lillian gave a great yell and out of now where had a bow and arrows. She jumped and shot the monster in the eye.

"Dang! First shot!" Lillian yelled and the dodged the monsters blows. Percy and Ali were sending mightly waves at the monster but they seemed to be doing nothing.

"Go Electra! I'll cover you! Kill that beaver dam monster!" Lillian cried. Electra nodded and got to work.

...

Alli and Percy moved the water so that none was touching the sea monster and they Electra took aim.

"If you think I am a rare hard to battle monster, just wait till you see whats next" the sea monster said while bursting into maniac laughter.  
BOOM! A large lightnig bolt divoured the monster and turned him into dust, while giving everyone else in the area a third degree burn.

"Chiron," Alli asked, almost passing out, "What did he mean by worst?" Suddenly, Alli passed out once more and the ocean went back to normal with a giant splash.

"Gods," Percy moaned, "She HAS to stop doing that!"

Right then Autumn walked over to Allli and smaked her in the face. She sprang up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" She cried, rubbing her face.

"Stop fainting." Autumn replied casually.

"What the Hades are you talking about?" She asked.

"Learn to control your powers."

"Huh?" Was her ingenious reply. Autumn rolled my eyes and started walking to her cabin.

"Call me when the next monster comes!" She yelled and sighed, slamming the door shut and plopping into the bed.

...

Lillian smiled. The monster was gone! Yay! Lillian saw Percy getting out of the water perfectly dry.

"HI! I'm Lillian! What's your name?" Lillian asked brightly.

"Percy. Son of-" Percy started,

"Poseidon. I know. Since you were fighting that thing with water it really wasn't that hard to guess." Lillian smiled and then walked up to Chiron.

"Chiron, um, do I have to sleep in the Artemis cabin all alone?" Lillian asked him.

"Well, those are the rules and Percy had to sleep alone before." Lillian made a angry face and went to find Autumn.

...

"Percy," Alli said, "Autumn's right. I need to learn how to control my powers, and while I'm at it, I also need to learn how to fight."

"Yeah, we'll work on it later." Percy said as he walked away towards Annabeth.

"Great, all alone again. I may as well get some shut-eye; then I will ask someone about fighting tomorrow. Percy seems a little preoccupied..."

**Little fights here and there = funn. Um... Next chapter is when things get good. *wink* *wink***


	13. And she came dressed in black

**The Next morning**

A girl with short dark hair descended into camp, wearing nothing more than a ripped tank top and basketball shorts that were also torn over the edges. Blood covered her clothing, dark circles under her eyes. She Her skin was ghastly as though she'd spent a long time underground, but more than that, in her hand she held a chainsaw covered in blood. To their surprise it was half celestial bronze, half normal iron, just like Luke's scythe. Alli and Autumn suddenly realized they knew her.

"Kindell?" The exclaimed together. Percy started backing away, as though reminded of something horrible. "Persephone..."

"Who's Kindell? And what the freak has my step mother have to do with anything?"

"S-step mother?" Autumn stuttered, exchanging a glance with Alli. Alli knew only too well what Autumn was thinking. Why isn't she dead?

"Yeah step mother. Freaking weirdos. I'm Wammy, daughter of Hades."

"Y-you... Wammy?" Alli coughed.

"WAMMY? What type of a name is that?" Autumn couldn't help it. She burst into laughter. Maybe this was her way of portraying shock. Percy joined in too, glancing at Kindell, ahem, Wammy, nervously.

Chiron chose that moment to walk in, grabbing Wammy from the back, stopping her chainsaw mid-way. "I see you're the new delivery Hades spoke of. Where's Tran?"

"The goat?" She asked, wiping a drop of blood off with her shirt.

"The satyr. I sent him to help you here." Chiron explained, heading into exasperation.

"Oops. Well, he'll like it in the underworld." She snickered, a glimmer going through her eyes. She pushed him off with a slight nudge on her part, making him fly back and hit the ground. Turning away, she strode to the direction of Hades cabin. Autumn ran after her.

"You need help finding your way around?" She asked, resting her hand on Wammy's shoulder.

"No thank you!" She exclaimed, jerking her hand off. Wammy went on walking, leaving Autumn standing there. Autumn suddenly felt a strange sensation. She looked down at the back of her leg to a cockroach crawling up her leg.

...

Autumn looked down at her leg and freaked. She screamed and shook her leg. The cockroach fell off and sank into the ground.  
_I'm going to share a cabin with her? Dear gods help me_. She ran back to the arena to train with Lillian, Athena, Electra, and Alli.

...

Lillian bit her lip at the sight of Wammy. "Chainsaw? Who's Kindell too?"

Lillian then shrugged her shoulders and ran full speed towards the arena. She grinned when she beat everyone there.

"Let's fight! I mean you teach me how to fight." Her bow appeared magically on her shoulder. Lillian pulled it back, aimed, and shoot it into a dummy stomach.

"Hey, I'm not that bad. Second shot." Wammy murmered. ""Not bad at all..." Her eyes bore into Lillian's. Then she did something even more surprising, she smiled. She steered her chainsaw in the air with one hand, touching Lillian's face with the other. "Soft skin," she whispered and chuckled darkly, the chainsaw becoming louder. Finally, she pulled the string again, turning it off. "Borlath, let's go now." She turned and stalked back to Hades Cabin.

Later that day:

Having her own room in Hades cabin, Autumn didn't take well to sharing. When she came in from dinner that day she'd almost forgotten all about about Wammy. Almost.

There sat Wammy on her bunk in a dark, black, floor-length dress, chanting some sort of inconceivable mantra. The lights were turned off, a few candles littered around the place. Autumn held her breath, not daring to move. She wasn't as scared as intrigued, but some subconscious voice in her mind told her to not disrupt Wammy.

Suddenly, out of thin air appeared multiple small chainsaws radiating bright blue-white light. Cockroaches crawled out from all parts of the room, getting dangerously close to Autumn a few too many times. The cockroaches flew into the air, launching themselves at the ghastly chainsaws. The chainsaws sliced through each and every cockroach, not making a sound, insect guts flying in every direction. When Autumn thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. The cockroaches joined their body parts back together, almost instantly reviving themselves. They launched at the chainsaws again, which disappeared as though a trick of light. The candles blew themselves off and the light turned on of it's own accord.

"Hello Autumn." Wammy said in a low monotone without turning around. Autumn threw open the door and ran for her life.

...

"CHIRON! GET ME MY OWN CABIN GET ME MY OWN CABIN!" Autumn screamed.

"I'm sorry child-"

"I'm not a child."

"But you can not have your own cabin."

"Then can I have a room in the big house?"

"Don't you have your own room in your cabin already? It has locks on it."

"Oh yeah. Sorry for bothering you!" And Autumn ran away. But she stopped, half way to her cabin. She took a step and shadow traveled to her room. When she got there, she scowled at a cockroach crawling on the floor. With a flick of her finger, she watched it sink into the earth. Autumn wavwed her hand behind her and the door locked.

_Hey, wheres Athena?_ She thought. Then there was a scream and Autumn opened her door. Athena was standing in the middle of the entry, clearly frightened.

"Oh my gods!" she screamed. And Autumn pulled her into her room.

"Who the Hades...?" Athena whimpered.

"Wammy." Autumn muttered to her sister in hate. "Claims she's a daughter of Hades."

Autumn's scowl turned to a smile. "Now lets find you a bed!" And Autumn went to work on making beanbag chairs and a bed for her room mate.

**Earlier in the arena:**

The gang decided to meet up at the arena to let off some steam about this new Wammy girl. Apparently, she was some old camper come back to life. Electra didn't get it but she possibly had more anger than the others.

"UGGGHHHHH" She scream as she grab a random sword, considering she hadn't really picked a weapon out yet. She stabbed the dummy so hard the others backed away.

"NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO BE MEAN TO MY FRIENDS!" She unintentionally fried the dummy with a lightning bolt. "Who the Tartarus does she think she is?"

"Umm, Electra." Alli asks warily.

"What!" Electra snapped without meaning to.

"Umm, your hair. It's..." Electra reached up to see what the problem was and found her red hair frizified.

"AHH!" Electra screamed. _Darn Lightning, is being a daughter of Zeus always going to be this hard?_

Lilian giggled at Electra's hair. She bounced over and gave her a light squeeze.

"Everything will be fine Electra. At least we don't get lost in the strawberries still right?" Lillian winked. Nothing seemed to ever bother Lillian. She seemed to like Wammy. She sat on the earth and pressed her fingers into it. She thought hard about something and a flower sprouted. Lillian smiled and quickly plucked it.

"Electra, I'll try to fix Wammy." Lillian then dashed to the Hades cabin. Knocking and entering nervously Lillian found Wammy doing something but Lillian didn't know what exactly.

"Um hi. I'm Lillian. That girl with the soft skin?" Lillian giggled. "Here." Lillian handed over the flower that she had made grow. The petals were made of real soft silver. In the middle of the flower was a large blue gem (maybe sapphire?) and etch under the gem into the gem was a etched cockroach. It looked so real like a blue crystal cockroach with every hair would starting moving inside the gem. The two petals looked exactly like chainsaw blades.

Lillian smiled and said, "I hope you like it Wammy." With that she turned and left the Hades cabin.

...

Alli really couldn't take it anymore. What had happened to Kindell? She saw the way Wammy walked in... it wasn't Kindell's arrogant, narcissistic demeanor, it was a new cold demeanor that just seemed to scream "MISANTHROPIC SADIST!". And what did Percy mean when he said Persephone? Either way, she'd sorta missed Kindell, but having her back wouldn't crack her top 25. Having her back as this Wammy character.. well it would be surprising if it landed in her top 25,000,000.

Alli walked up to Wammy. "Meet me in the fighting arena in thirty minutes. We're gonna have a little fight," Alli said trying to sound bold.  
Apparently, it didn't work because Wammy just sorta kinda smiled but more like smirked.

"Get yourself a weapon first kid."

Wammy was right, Alli didn't know how to fight, and she didn't have a weapon. She ran to the weapon storage shed and immeaditally, a knife started floating and glowing blue. It was perfect! However, the was an inscription on it that read, _I am the knife, the sword and everything inbetween. Only the chosen one can change my legnth. Anybody else who decides to try will be killed with a painful death._" Alli picked it up, and she felt stregnth. It felt as if all the oceans we in her and at her power. So then she desided to think longer, and the sword grew to the size in her mind.

"This," Alli said to herself, "Might come in handy."

...

Wammy tucked the flower from Lillian in her hair while she waited for Alli to return with her new weapon. Flowers = good. Maybe they could say she had a multiple personality disorder, but as a carrier of pixie dust, she considered all things pretty, truthful, and faithful good. (Yes, pixie dust. You read that right)

Maybe I won't hurt the girl with soft skin after all.. Wammy thought, watching Alli cavort amuck with a knife in hand. Nah... She'd be too easy to cut through. Like butter. I don't think I can resist slicing her up into neat little pieces. Wammy's picturesque thoughts were disrupted by Alli's form ambling up to her, wielding the knife high in the air.

"Be prepared to lose!" Alli said. Or so she thought. She actually said it in Japanese without realizing it. Wammy didn't realize it either. Some part of her brain automatically translated it to english.

"Hai." Wammy picked up Borlath and laid him in the grass. No point in using it. Slowly cockroaches neared Alli. The minute the first cockroach started crawling her, Alli began screaming, running around with her hands in the air. Wammy shrugged and decided against summoning a few harmless chainsaws. She didn't need them.

"Ja mata ne, Alli-chan!" Wammy called, walking away.

"Sayounara Kindell-sensei." Alli huffed, stomping on the last cockroach.

"Wait... what did you call me?"

"oh, I mean Wammy-sama." Alli muttered. Suddenly the cockroaches came back to life. Whether from shock or from exhaustion, Alli collapsed.

**Three Days Late**r...

"Huh?" Alli asked waking for the first time. "What? Where am I?"

"Sleep." Wammy said simply and Alli collapsed, convinced that it was the doing of sparkly pink powder.

* * *

**WHOOT! I loved editing this. A. I'm back. and B. ZIA STOPPED WRITING IN FIRST PERSON! *wipes tears* I feel so overwhelmed with emotion**


	14. Just shrug and walk away sweetie

"What's that in your hand, Lillian?" Electra asked cautiously, she absolutely hated bugs.

"Wammy's cockroach." Lillian replied simply.

"EWWWWW!" Electra screamed and then summoned a wind to carry it into the forest. "My cabin is an anti-pest zone, sorry."

"Electra, you can summon a lightning bolt with a snap of your fingers, yet you can't stand a little bug?"

"Basically. You hungry? I haven't ate all day." It was true, Electra hadn't been feeling very well.

"Electra...ELECTRA!" Lillian's waved her hands in front of Electra's face. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You blanked out and almost fell over. You sure? You look awfully pale."

"I'm fine, just need some food. And this is my natural skin tone!"

"Really? Oh that's right, your mom's Irish." Electra smiled, to her it seemed like lately the only way she'd been able to stay alive lately was using the luck of the irish. Too bad that wouldn't last.

"Whoa, what the heck's going on in the big house?" Lillian exclaimed, both of their feet already running for the door.

...

Alli woke up in her cabin and saw the note. She looked at it for a long time and finally rembered. "Impossible," she thought, "Athena must have fallen onto the cactus of insanity..." Alli heard her stomach grumble and dicided it was time to head for dinner. But then she saw it, right next to the big house... It was a giant cockroach the size of a car. She was just about to run away screaming when she saw a mark on the side of the cockroach. A door flung open and out stepped a girl with sunglasses on. So, it was a car.

"Hi, I'm Thalia. Do you know by any chance why I was locked up in a giant cockroach of a car and brought back here?" Thalia asked Alli, completely confizzalated. Alli was about to answer when Wammy jumped out of a bush with a chainsaw in hand. It wasn't Borlath but looked just as menacing.

"So that I CAN KILL YOU!" Wammy shouted and aimed.

"NOO!" Alli screamed. Suddenly, a lightning bolt fell from the sky hitting and destroying the chainsaw.

"Wanna throw another one?" Electra asked, provoking Wammy, proving that it was her that summoned the lightning.

Wammy shrugged. She didn't care about one lousy destroyed chainsaw. She could summon millions. Plus, if she used Borlath the lightning wouldn't even come close enough to reflect light.

"I don't feel like killing Thalia anymore. Do what you want with her." She walked off to Hades cabin.

...

_Sister._ The word was foreign to Electra. And the first time she actually got to see her sister, Wammy tried to kill her. What was wrong with that woman?A few good things did come out of it, though. 1.) Electra destroyed one of Wammy's evil chainsaw things. 2.) SHE NOW HAD A SISTER AND WHO'S THALIA FLIPPIN GRACE

"I love the name Thalia by the way." Electra said, because she was still pretty speechless.

"Thanks! Electra's very Zeus-like." Thalia laughed, Electra's smile becoming more evident._ Sister. Wow, I have a SISTER!_

"So do you want to go hang out?" Thalia asked Electra, both of them feeling the stares of the campers around them. "I found a sweet hiding spot here a few years ago with Annabeth."

"The one by dad's fist?" Electra whispered, remembering the carving TG AC BFF's in one of her favorite trees.

"YESSS!" Thalia squealed and they raced to the forest. She won, using the wind for a speed boost. They started to walk back to the cabin areas when Thalia asked Electra a simple question. "So, can I use your weapon?"

"Well, umm, you see, I kind of..."

"You don't have one yet?" She asked, not hiding the shock on her face.

"Yeah. I don't know, nothing seems to fit yet." Electra felt ashamed. She didn't know why, but it was kind of the final touch of a demigod. Percy had riptide, Annabeth her knife from Luke, Thalia hasher arrows...

"Maybe we can change that." Thalia had a devious grin on her face that only a dummy would challenge. "Come on! Off to the arena!"

**Ares Cabin**

Thalia kneeled down on the weapon rack. They'd tried the arena but later decided to sneak into Ares cabin. Electra sat herself into an armchair without any hope of finding the right weapon. She sighed, thinking longingly of climbing into her bed back in Zues cabin and dreaming about electrecuting random stuff.

"Hey check all of this stuff out!" Thalia exclaimed, pulling Electra inside. What Electra saw made her gasp. It was hundreds of weapons, all more painfull-looking than the other. Her eyes didn't know where to land, her eyes shifting from side to side.

"Try this one, Electra-chan." said Wammy from behind. She didn't realize it but she was talking in Japanese again. Electra furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, turning around to see Wammy there holding yet another chainsaw. This one looked like it was made out of ice.

"How many chainsaws do you have anyways?" Electra asked, throwing her hands in the air.

"I can't say how many unless I just simplify and it say infinity. The chainsaw you destroyed was just a random summoned chainsaw. I can summon as many as I want, as many different types as I want, and for as long as I want. All at the same time too. There's no limit. These chainsaws are created from particles of non-existence. As in thin air. It's a complicated process but I'll explain some other day." Wammy threw the chainsaw in the air and it disappeared before it had a chance to fall back down. "Now for your weapon," Wammy walked over to a closed door labeled do not enter, "Try this."

Electra was in shock. It was perfect. She couldn't believe there could ever be a weapon this perfect. It was there sitting in the cabinet was an ice blue sword, shaped like a lightning bolt. Electra picked it up and the grip morphed to her hand size. Small grip, big impact.

"It's perfect..." she muttered. She felt like she was in a dream world. Before she could even think she was tackling Wammy in a hug. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU..." then she pulled away, hoping Wammy wouldn't chop her up with her chainsaw.

"Now that you have a proper weapon," Alli said, just now walking in, "I say that we do I little training. Gods know that I need it way more that you, but ah... we'll be okay."

"WHAT THE _ _ ARE YOU _ DOING HERE?" screamed a voice that had to belong to one of the Ares cabin members. The ares cabiner pulled out her axe by the hilt and charged at Electra, but Wammy summoned a grade-A chainsaw and stuck in the way, blocking the axe. From the impact, the chainsaw burst into a million pieces but Electra's head was spared. Wammy slowly crept behind the ginormous demigod and sprinkled her with flecks of pixie dust. The demigod got all starry-eyed and started mumbling, her eyes closing up.

"Run." Wammy said dully, jumping out of a window. Electra, Alli, and Thalia had no problem following the order. They bolted out of the door as fast as they could.

...

Lillian saw Electra, Alli and some other girl burst out of the Ares cabin. Lillian cocked her head like a puppy. What in the world were they doing in there. And who the heck was that girl with arrows. Wait arrows... Hunter of Artemis.

"Sweet!" Yelled Lillian running toward her but then a thought stopped her. It would be safer it you said you weren't a daughter of Artemis straight out. Like Athena ,who is a virgin, Athena can create children with her mind. So can Artemis but with the elements of life gained held by hunters.

"So, I was like born form thin air? Weird." Lillian thought aloud. Seeing that the trio was heading towards the arena Lillian decided to go there. AFTER a stop to her cabin and to get a dagger. Lillian walked into her cabin and then stopped. On her bed was a silver whistle and cape. She stared at the cape and dared not to breath. It looked like shimmering water when she picked it up. When she put it on she was surprised to find that it was a light as a feather. She picked up the whistle and stared at it.

_I wonder what it's for?_ she thought. I'll try it outside. There was also a note. _Good luck_, was scrawled in neat tiny handwriting so silver it seemed to glow. Lillian went outside and found Chiron after begging for her to help her he found her a dagger. Black and silver with leather Lillian went to the arena where Electra, Alli, and Hunter of Artemis were fighting.

"Hi I'm Lillian!" Lillian said loudly while running straight in the middle of the fighting to hug the Hunter.

"Thalia." She said while pushed Lillian gently away. Thalia looked at Lillian's cape and bow. "Your not a Hunter are you? I would know you then."

"No I'm not. I am-"

"She's a daughter of Artemis." Autumn interrupted. Thalia's eyes expanded with shock. They just kept getting bigger and bigger.

Lillian tried to calm her, "Okay well I'm not like that kind of daughter, I mean I AM, but not like that-" Thalia just uttered a disbelieving gasp/snort.

"Well you see, like Athena ,who is a virgin, Athena can create children with her mind. So can Artemis but with.. well it's complicated. Artemis probably thought my dad was a nice man so she granted him a daughter or something." Thalia body relaxed, pleased to know Artemis was still a virgin.

Lillian smiled apologetically, "See now?"

Electra couldn't help but smile at Thalia and Lillian. She hadn't been this happy since she was a clueless kid. "Now, I'd hate to interrupt, but let's get some practice in for Capture the Flag Friday night. I've got a new sword to break in."

"And I've got a new dagger. Wanna duel Electra?" Lillian asked.

"Why not? But I better warn you..."

"Warn me? You don't know who you're messing with Sparks."

"You're on."

"Now what's the fun in just a two way battle?" Autumn said.

"EVERYONE FOR THEMSELVES!" I scream as we start a friendly duel.

...

Wammy shrugged and walked away from the battle. The last thing she wanted was to join in on a fight with a bunch of novices. She could always call up a few harmless chainsaws and get it over with, but she wasn't in the mood for causing anyone injury. Or death. Too much trouble. She could always fight solely on pixie dust but that would make it obvious to them she was going easy and they might take it to heart. And calling cockroaches was out of the question. They'd scream and run away before the battle even began.

Lillian, Electra and Thalia watched her leave, half-relieved. As soon as she was out of sight, they began the battle!

...

"Alli-chan, こんにちは。どのようにして、今日ですか？(Hello, How are you today?)" Wammy asked, walking into the camp library.

" 私は元気です。どのように、教師はあなたですか？(I'm good. How're you, sensei?)" Alli replied, setting a bookmark into her book. Skeptically she watched Wammy pick up a calculus textbook. Calculus? Wammy?

Aah, Alli thought, getting another glimpse of Wammy's face. It was Kindell's face. Wammy had shorter hair, a paler complexion, and a less than Kindell-like personality, but it was still Kindell.

"What happened to her to make her forget her memories?" Alli wondered aloud.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to take your soul." Alli turned to the window. There, hanging out of the frame was the hunching figure of Nico Di Angelo. Alli jumped out of her seat. _Nico was back from the underworld!_

* * *

**YAY! Now everyone(Besides for Kaycee) is cured from there bad writing habits. Okay no.. none of them space correctly, but the spacing I can deal with. Kaycee(Electra)... Well it was better than Zia's. Until.. you know, I realized she makes everything present tense. So I had to make it third person, fixed the tense, AND space for all of her posts. Well around the end portion of this chapter she started using normal tense(well at least half the time) so Yay! all I have to edit is spacing and third person, and the first person part just for her. But yeah. _Sigh.._ Thanks a lot for letting me rant to you guys. It lifts a heavy burden off of my delicate chest.**


	15. How all hell broke loose

"NICO!" Alli screamed, while running toward Nico. Nico saw her and started running. He ran, and he ran, and he ran, until he reached the ocean and took a deep breath.

"Oi!" Alli yelled, "Why are you running from me? I'm your flippin cousin!"

"Prove it," Nico blandly said. Alli lifted her hand, causing the water in the ocean to follow her command and it slightly raised above the ground. Five seconds passed, and then she passed out, leaving Nico staring at her with confusion.

...

Autumn stood next to her friends. Lillian had just persuaded Thalia that Artemis was still a virgin. Thalia eyed Autumn as soon as she calmed down.

"Do I know you?" She said.

"Oh sorry, I'm Autumn. Daughter of Hades." Autumn replied holding a hand out for the hunter to shake. And Nico chose that exact moment to walk in, holding the unconscious Alli in his arms.

"Hey sis!" He exclaimed, seeing Autumn. He motioned to dear Alli-chan in his arms. "Someone find an Apollo cabiner."

"Mhmm..." Alli stirred in his arms until he set her down against a tree, panting. "When I was little, women weighed a lot less than men. And they wore dresses, looked prettier that way." Every single girl there gave him a death glare, making him back up a little. All except for Wammy who just went on dressing Alli's forehead with strips of iced cloth.

"Wammy tell your brother to stop being a sexist pig!" Electra said.

Wammy shrugged. "It's biology. Women do weigh less. And in the last few decades women have been been gaining more muscle weight and ending up taller, therefore becoming heavier. Also dresses are more flattering to the female figure. Tighter clothing like fitted shirts and skinny jeans actually flatten assets and cause long term damage."

"Stupid Athena cabiners!" Autumn exclaimed, and instantly scolded herself for saying it.

"I'm in Hades." Wammy explained blandly. Nico sighed as if it were a practice he'd given up on.

"Kin- I mean Wammy, can I talk to you? In private." He asked.

"No." Wammy said distractedly and went back to Alli. After a few seconds of fruitless healing she threw her hands up in the air in frusteration and summoned a cloud of Pixie dust. She waved her hands around until by some miracle Alli sat up, rosier than ever.

"A daughter of Hades controls... pixie dust?" Lillian murmured. Wammy took that moment to slip away. She'd let her guard down. If they found out all of the things her pixie dust could do, they'd freak. And what was with all of this talk of Athena cabin? Were daughters of Hades gifted with such extreme stupidity that if they said anything remotely smart, they'd be instantly confused with an Athena camper? She stiffened her foot behind a nice medium sized rock. Without an effort she kicked it right into a stream. The minute she turned around, she almost nearly bumped into someone...

...

"Hey wammy." Electra said. she tried to sneak away like a spy, but I tailed her. "Whatcha doin?"  
"Go away." Wammy said, not putting any emotion into the simple phrase. Electra wasn't able to reply because all of a sudden, the earth below their feet began to rumble and the next thing they knew they fell into the earth and found themselves in a closed chamber.

...

Meanwhile, camp had just gotten a new camper. His name was Dawg. Dawg walked into the camp boarders, he was a big nasty vicious kid you would expect him to eat a car or something any second he looked way to old to look 13. Dawg glanced around and saw what he was working with some swords,chariots, and a big dragon. He could tell he was going to like this place.

Except most of the camp seemed well, less than delighted to see him. Due to another shitload of stereotypes, no one was all that fond of the Ares campers. This kid was no exception. Scary as hell. Almost as scary as...

"WHAT THE?" Dawg shouted, cockroaches crawling up all over him. How had he not seen them? Where were they coming from? Trying hastily to kill them all, for the longest time he didn't realize that there was a girl standing right in front of him. Razor sharp short spiky hair, scary purple eyes, and dark navy dress that looked like what a victorian serial killer gone lolita would wear. He wasn't used to being scared, therefore he didn't relate the feelings inside of him to fear. He tried to laugh it off and decided it was... admiration. _Yes, that's it!_ From the look of it, the scary looked about 16, old enough to be his sensei at least. Crossing his arms and ignoring the cockroaches still crawling all over him he turned to the scary girl.

"Please be my sensei, Scary-sama." He requested, bowing his head.

"I have a name you baka, it's Wammy. Wammy-sensei to you."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yeah sure."

"Whoo!" Dawg jumped up in the air then realized what he was doing. Oh shit, he reset him composure to still, burly and mean, scowling. Whoa, I almost lost it there,.

They saw Alli running up to them, Electra in her arms "Kanojo wa shiroda!" she exclaimed. Javi and Wammy didn't notice the Japanese. They also didn't realize that earlier they'd all been speaking in Japanese. However, when Electra woke up... all hell broke loose.

**A little back in time:**

Now you're thinking,_ Didn't Wammy and Electra fall into the earth? What the fu-doodle is happening here? Well, here's how they got out_. Wammy sat quietly in a corner, a candle lighted right in front of her.

"We have a few ways of getting out of here. Depends on whether you want to get out right now or later." Wammy said, polishing a chainsaw. It wasn't Borlath but looked pretty darn scary. Well Electra thought it was cool, but that's just her.

"I'll take now." Electra exclaimed and a cockroach appeared above her head. It was black with a lightening streak going through it.

"You can survive electrocution right?" Wammy asked.

"Yeah...but... NEXT!"

Wammy closed her eyes, poofed away the chainsaw and summoned a few hundred cockroaches appeared. As she sat there chanting, a dark red light was attacking the ceiling. The light stopped and the cockroaches crawled up there, munching on hard rock. After about five minutes of watching them nibble, Electra saw a hole. Not very big, but enough for maybe a small cockroach to go through. Not these jumbo things. To her surprise, the cockroaches disappeared and a small black cockroach appeared.

"W-wha?" Electra stuttered. The small cockroach crawled over to Wammy and she lifted it in her hand. She brought it to her lips and STARTED TALKING TO IT? Once done talking, she set the cockroach down and it crawled up and out of the ceiling.

"He's just taking a message to Nico. Nico knows how to get us out of here."

Electra nodded, she had developed the idea that Nico could do anything. She'd honestly never seen a more resourcefull guy..._ Wha? What am I thinking? My brain is going..._

"Don't worry. It's just pixie dust. How Nico will save us is confidential to the Hades cabin. You need to be asleep."

Electra nodded again, her eyes slurring. She was about to point out that Wammy wasn't really a daughter of Hades, she was a daughter of Athena, but she fell asleep before she could words out.

Meanwhile:

Nico received the cockroach and instantly told Alli to go find an Apollo cabiner. He then raced over to save Wammy and Electra

A little while later:

Nico lay Electra in Alli's arms and she escorted her to the Apollo cabin. Nico turned around to face Wammy to find her gone.

"Gods, what now?" He muttered and rubbed his eyes. He was sleepy, he decided and ambled back on to Hades cabin.

**Meanwhile**

Wammy disappeared from the rescue scene and dashed into the forest. Pulling out a few dart-type chainsaws, she started throwing them at a tree. Being in that chamber, it made her remember a small flash of memory.

_In front of Wammy stood a really pretty woman with tied back curly hair. She muttered into a big black pot with some sort of concoction of curry in it that smelt mouth-wateringly delicious. Tapping the spoon against the side, the woman smiled at Wammy._

_"Someday, you'll make a great brewer, Kindell-chan. You've got your father's talents. Best wizard there ever was." The woman had crescent eyes, oriental. That's strange. Wammy was pretty sure she was indian. How'd she get oriental in there? How do Northasia and Southasia mix?_

_"I love you mommy!" Wammy exclaimed, throwing her arms around the woman who smelt like Indian curry even though she looked Asian._

_"Watashi so." The lady, Wammy's mom aparently, replied in Japanese. Wait what? If this was her mom, and Hades was her dad, where did she get the Indian from? And what about her father being a wizard? And why had she called her Kindell? Why was everyone calling her Kindell?_

That's where the memory ended. It left Wammy utterly confused. As her brain went into strategical mode and calculated the many different solutions, she kept throwing darts at the tree. Soon after she heard the dryads talking.

"There's a new camper. Ares kid, real scary." One of them whispered. Scary? Wammy wanted to laugh, except if she did, well it would be out of character. Anyways, nothing was scary to a Hades camper.

_Ares, hmm.._. Wammy thought, _All I need is some pixie dust, a few cockroaches and I've got him. Might make an interesting minion. _There lay Wammy's little concocted plan in her head. It might be a nice distraction from all at hand.

**Even later that day...**

Wammy sneaked into Ares cabin, knowing full well that these brainless urchins were too primitive to miss out on sleep, so she was safe. _Aaah, vermin_, she thought looking at their faces. She'd say she hated them all except she already hated all people. Misanthropy was her policy in life with a boat load of sadism added here and there. Finally she found the idiot she was looking for. He had a burly build and mean-looking face. It annoyed her.

Slowly she crept up closer and lifted his blanket. She sprinkled his chest with pixie dust, the glittery powder appearing out of her fingers as she sprinkled, disappearing into his flesh on contact. Of course, the pixie dust wasn't activated yet. It would be activated the minute he looked into her eyes. Of course, he'd be scared, but the idiot wouldn't understand fear. She lay a slab of admiration in the pixie dust so that he'd get the tinge of admiration and turn all of his fear into a shit load of admiration. Done. Done. Done.

**Back to Present time**

When Electra woke up... ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE! Alli looked up, and she saw it. It, was a small golden thread. The tread twisted and turned until it became a series of letters saying "Olympus has been crused. Don't know who the enemy is. Save us." Suddenly, she was a noise coming from the forest. It was an army of cyclopses, minitors, and giants.

"We need a battle plan!" Alli screamed.

* * *

**Gods I can not tell you how much Zia has improved. Even her spelling is better! It's like "Whoa ZeeZee didn't know you had it in you."**


	16. Demigod Code: In war play VIDEO GAMES

Wammy ran back to her cabin. When she reappeared, she had a map of the camp and a dry erase marker. She looked around, making sure that by now everyone was here. "Anyone here ask for a battle strategy?"

Alli sighed. If someone was going to think up a battle plan it might as well be Kindell.

"Okay, everyone listen. This may be a simple plan but it's long, and a single off-thrown detail could mess everything up." Wammy handed each cabin counselor a chainsaw with four buttons on it. The Aphrodite chainsaw had five. "The chainsaws are signal devices. The green button means victory, red means surrender, blue means black Ops, or help, and yellow means retrieval. Aphrodite, you will be in base D, behind the plateau, to keep the monsters away from you, I'll set up a shield of cockroaches. Your combat range will be long distant so that you can send over love spells to the monsters. To make the love spells disintegrate the monsters more effectively, I'll give you some bucketfuls of pixie dust. The fifth button on your chainsaw, the pink one, means you're low on pixie dust."

_What's she getting to..._ Alli thought. _She doesn't honestly think us demigods could defeat all of those monsters..._

Wammy just continued with the strategy "Judging from the time ring, it will take the monsters exactly 14 hours to make it inside the camp. By then all of us will have gotten enough sleep and gotten preparations done. I need Hephaestus cabin to construct a long-distance fire-type base for an electrical chainsaw that I have prepared for Electra. Electra, your job will be to stand on base L, on top of the clock tower at the big house. As daughter of Zeus, you'll be doing some attacking with the special electric chainsaw we give you. You're also the lookout. When someone flashes their signals, you send me a messenger cockroach." Wammy turned to Hephaestus cabin again. "You will be at point X, the log cabin behind the clearing along with Apollo and Hera cabin. You three cabins together will make up the retrieval squad. Hephaestus, I'll have you store a few extra weapons in the cabin and Hera cabin will transport it over to whoever needs it. The Apollo cabiners will stand atop the roof and fire with bows and arrows until they're needed for healing, then one by one, each of you will descend to heal the campers. Now Electra will send a messenger cockroach down to Base X every time someone flashes the yellow signal. I will implant the Hera campers with floatation pixie dust so that you can Teleport around. When a fighting station asks for the retrieval squad, one Hera camper will go there and find out whether they need healing or weapons. If they need healing, you will bring the campers that need healing back with you and if the need weapons, you will go back to base X and inform the Haphaestus campers, who then will provide weapons and either take them over themselves or send a Hera camper depending on availability." Wammy turned back to the map and highlighted three areas on the frontlines.

"Point A: Ares  
Point B: Hermes  
Point C: Athena

Hermes cabin, you're in the biggest area there is, this is the very entrance of the monsters entering camp And many monsters will enter this way. Luckily for you, it has a million compartments for your tricks, and gas bombs and what-not, Haphaestus cabin will construct you explosives with celestial bronze powder. Also, on top of the nooks and crannies, it has one opening and two exits. The opening is how the monsters get in, the exits each lead to either Point A, Ares or Point C, Athena, the main battle cabins. To help out points A and C, the huntresses of Artemis will be set there. Seven in Ares, Seven in Athena. The Athena side will also host Lillian who will be positioned in the trees with the huntresses. Now even still, the monsters will be overwhelming in numbers, that's why I myself will be in Point B with the Hermes cabin. I'll have to save my energy to keep my messengers maintained and keep my mental barrier running to sustain the entire battle, also I won't be able to produce pixie dust to keep it all the more powerful for Aphrodite but I'm sure I'll be able to help quite a bit with Borlath alone."

Wammy moved her hand and suddenly the chainsaw appeared in her hands. It was the scariest one they'd ever seen her withhold. She threw it straight into the forest and it went around cutting every tree it landed on. Wammy's throw was weak, and her aim was horrible, but the chainsaw was strong.

"Moving on, Point F will be Demeter and Dionysus. You will have the help of the satyrs and Chiron and Mr. D will also accompany you. This will be another monster hotspot, but you have lyres, genjutsu,(for more on genjutsu, refer google) immobilization spells, and of course, close combat. We're sure there will be a minor titan among that group, so that's what Mr. D is there for. This Titan, I wont take names, is not a very nature-oriented entity, your attacks will definitely catch him off-guard." A satyr tossed Wammy a wooden lyre. She sprinkled it with pixie dust and threw it back distractedly.

"Poseidon cabin, of course, you're by the lake. Now you also have a special role. Electra, I will send a purple signal when the time for the firing has come, and when I do that, I want you to shoot the biggest electric bolt you can muster, straight into the lake. To do this, you must absorb electric charge from the atmosphere, which should be easy considering a thunderstorm is due tomorrow. And don't worry, all underwater creatures will be pre-warned and moved to water-base facilities. Now on to the protection of the rest of the demigods." She highlighted the part of the map with the arena, the part everyone was currently standing on

"This is Point Base. All children of minor gods will be here stationed here for raw ambush, recuperating. Children of Iris, I need you to close off all communication except with me. Each of you will report full detailed exploits of your surroundings to me on a regular basis. The rest of you, fighting will not break out here for most of the beginning and middle. You guys will be preparing everything for the final showdown. When at least a good amount of the monsters have diminished, all of the cabins will slowly start bringing the monsters over to base. You will know when to start bringing them to base when I give the orange signal, so watch for that. Meanwhile, all of you minor god children will be setting up plastic boundaries so that the electrocution doesn't reach us, and only destroys the monsters. The only person that should be out of the border when I send the purple signal should be Electra. As a daughter of Zeus, Electra can stand the lightning. And I know a lot of you will think this is the perfect opportunity to kill me and get it over with by leaving me outside of the boundary, but-"

"If only she could die..." Nico muttered. The entire camp population groaned in defeat. She was immortal too now?

"Wait, what about Hades cabin?" Autumn asked.

"Very good question." Wammy kinda-sorta half-smiled. Scary. "We will be Black Ops. Well, save for me. Since you guys can shadow travel, whenever someone flashes a blue help sign, Electra will send a cockroach over to Point Base, which is where you'll reside. When you receive the cockroach, you'll know which cabin needs help and one of you will shadow travel to their station and help with the fighting." Wammy stretched her hands in the air, yawning.

"It's eight p.m, the estimated time of battle is 10 a.m. I say you guys get some last minute training done, fix up your weapons, finish up your visiting, get a good night sleep, and show up for a big breakfast at the dining hall tomorrow morning for a camp discussion. For now, I'm going to go to my room and play some Street Fighter. I recommend video games for you guys too. They build coordination and what-not. I have a bunch of war games if you guys want. "

"YEAH! Multi-player battles in Hermes cabin baby!" A son of Hermes shouted, and a line formed. Alli, Autumn, and Lillian stood there in disbelief.

"We're having a war tomorrow and they want to play.. VIDEO GAMES?" Autumn wondered aloud. Alli scratched her head. Lillian stared at a dandelion. Electra screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WHY AM I DOING SO MUCH STUFF? AND WHY THE hades DOES WAMMY HAVE FAIRY POWER?" She threw her hands in the air, and a chainsaw fell in her hand. A blessing from Wammy. Wonderful.

"I need to get into section B to protect Wammy-sensei... WAKARIMASU KA?" Dawg dug a knife into the ground.

"In english please." Autumn was about ready to pull out a gun and shoot everyone's heads off. Since when was Wammy calling the shots around here? And how did she think up all of that in 10 seconds?

"I'm so confused..." Lillian muttered.

"So am I," Alli agreed. "And I've been having these crazy dreams. Something about a pale hand on my back, pushing me into some sort of lake. This really creepy lake that's all black and hollow-looking and... it's scary. And then I remember all of us killing Kindell together, now she's back as Wammy. I don't see how that adds up. How is she able to come back from the dead? I know she's not Kindell's long lost secret twin. It's Kindell. No one else would have enough of a multiple personality gap to go from chainsaws to pixie dust. No one."

"You're smart Alli, that's why... No. No point bringing back tied ends." Nico said more to himself, than to Alli, muttering to himself. Electra stared at him with wounded, puppy eyes._ Wait what? WHA? No, No. He's in love with Alli? Wait what am I thinking? I think... oh gods... I think I'm in love with him. Goddamnit, I swore I'd never get stuck in a love triangle. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._

As Electra fought with herself, Alli fought her own battle. "Nico, what are you talking about?" she asked, her voice cracking. "I feel so confused, it's like some parts of my life are completely blanked out of my memory. Please tell me..." Nico down into Alli's misted eyes. The world faded away and left just the two of them, not helping Nico's dilemma.

"Alli, I'd tell you. I want to. But I can't." He said evenly, turning his face away to throw a rock into the pond.

"You mean you swore an oath?" She asked.

"It's a bit more technical, but kinda." He answered, still turned away. Alli just looked at him, sinking lower into herself. She wanted climb into bed and never wake up. Never have to fight this stupid battle, she had a bad feeling about it.

Lillian and Autumn chose this moment to start slowly walking away, dragging Dawg with them. Electra followed suit, near close to tears for some unexplainable reason. Making sure they were gone, Alli took Nico's hand, pulling him closer. She buried her face in his shoulders, letting him wrap his arms around her. Choking, she started to cry for the first time in ages. He just held her tightly, keeping her warm as the evening descended into dark night.

* * *

**HELL YEAH! I've been waiting for this part. Freaking pure me. I fit all of this into one post on the RP. That's why they call me the freaking sensei, remember that. Umm... yeah. Well apparently my battle strategy was "too complicated" and gave these people headaches. So... yeah. Next chapter's a bit discombobulated. But it's coming baby and it's coming hard and... Wow no pun intended. Like seriously, no puns. **


	17. And we destroyed some bad boys

**The next Morning**

Alli ran back inside Poseidon cabin for a few seconds, her eyes still red and puffy, and grabbed her knife. She imagined it the size of a pocket knife and placed it into her pocket, and then was engulfed in thoughts- _When that monster came a while back, Percy was thinking about how it came. Me and Percy agreed that we would ask Poseidon, but we never did... Then Chiron said the entire camp was going to Hades... and the monster itself said "If you think I am a rare hard to battle monster, just wait till you see whats next". Could this be what everyone was predicting? Where is Chiron? Maybe he is getting ready for the fight_. Alli sighed and then silently prayed to her dad, _Dad, I know you are there, and you can give me strength since you were and you did when I was fighting that one monster. I know you are kinda busy with Olympus and that stuff but if you have the time, is is possible that you could give me some strength in fighting since I have no fighting skills and whenever I summon water, I pass out._

"You do too have some fighting skills. You might even give Percy a run for his money," said a voice as someone walked into the cabin, "You are all preparing to fight, are you not? Why are you in here instead of the fighting arena with everyone else?"

"Dad," I whisper in shock, "How are you here? I mean, I'm here because I needed to get my knife, but why are YOU here. You should be protecting Olympus."

"Olympus is practically gone. There is no more hope for it. You however, there is plenty of hope for. Remember where Percy took you that one day?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes, that place that Hephaestus gave us."

"If the fighting gets too rough, take everybody there. You will be safe."

"WHAT? And leave Olympus to go down in ashes? NEVER!"

"Child, Olympus is already IN ashes. Save the godling generation."

"But you can't be killed... why would we take the position as coward and leave you?"

"Because we can be captured or forgotten. We can be trapped in the Underworld. Save yourselves."

"Achilles said to Odysseus that he would rather be the poorest man alive than the king of the dead. Please father, give me the power and stragnth to fight."

"Very well my child. If you want to kill the entire generation of the gods, go ahead. But the least you could do is keep some of you alive and protected. Goodbye." Poseidon then disappeared. Alli couldn't believe it. Her father was chickening out! What happened to bravery, loyalty, and faith? She was now determined to save Olympus. She made sure that she had her knife and walked toward the fighting arena not realizing that the time was 9:30 am.

...

Electra stood on top of the tower feeling more than ecstatic. She didn't need any binoculars; she could see the entire world! There was Autumn in her dark black Ops gear. And there was Alli, rushing through point base to reach the lake. There hung Lillian in the treetops of Point C. And there was Wammy, securing flotation pixie dust into the children of Hera. And there was Nico...

While Autumn ran around in her gear, Nico sat by there, completely reserved. His dark figure seemed like it wanted to melt away. Electra realized his eyes were still on Alli, who was slowly disappearing through the trees on her way to Point N.

Suddenly, Electra felt a gush of wind behind her. She turned around knowing who to expect. Messenger cockroaches crawled out of Wammy's arms and landed on the floor forming in to little armies. That was a lot of cockroaches, except these were the cute types. Yes, the cute kinds.

"Don't worry about them dying. They'll come back to life. However, once you send a messenger cockroach with a message, it's not coming back. That's why I've given you so many."

"Where will it go to?" Electra asked.

"The Underworld." Her words hung in the air as she slowly disappeared into nothing. Electra turned as fast as she could to Point B, the hermes cabin area. There sat Wammy polishing Borlath.

"WAMMY-SENSEI! MITSUKETA!" Dawg shouted running up to her. "Watashi haanatawo mamori masu."

"Go back to Ares." Wammy said simply, looking up at him with a full circuit of her cold, dark, empty purple eyes, the hint of a dark aura clinging to her. Dawg started backing away until he hit his head on a tree. Turning around to inspect his tree, he ran as fast as he could back to Point A.

Electra was still giggling when she saw a flash of light. Picking up the voice accelarator in her hand she screamed into the microphone. "HERE THEY COME!"

And the battle began.

The monsters closed in and a minotaur ran against the barrier, bounced back, and scratched his head in confusion. For a second, everyone thought that the monsters wernt going to get in, but the happiness was short lived. The rest of the monsters charged and completely destroyed the barrier, and the fighting began.

**Meanwhile at the lake...**

Alli told Percy about her little chat with Poseidon, and suddenly, they heard a splash and out of the water came hundreds of sea monsters. Alli imagined her weapon seven feet tall and started to hack away. Percy smiled at the bravery and strength of his sister, and joined the fight with riptide.

...

Autumn screamed(she got really into the battle) and charged puling out swords from either side of her belt. She slashed and stabbed turning monster after monster into golden dust.

...

Lillian hung from the treetops shooting bows into the chest of monsters, turning one after another into dust that slowly landed to the ground. She gave a sharp yell and her falcon, Malice, swooped down from the trees scratching at random monsters, turning them all to dust. She shot an array of arrows into the tide of monsters but it did not seem to do anything. The huntresses shot madly into the crowd hoping to do as much as they could. Thalia yelled commands to the timber wolves and the other falcons.

Lillian saw a hunter and demigod fall. She ran to them and started healing them, midst the while screaming at the Athena cabin counselor to flash the yellow signal. Healing the girl as much as she could, she ran around, moving the injured warriors behind the barracks of the trees.

Lillian grew tired, but she just brushed away the feeling and continued to shoot arrows and heal a minor cut here and there. Then, while swinging from tree to tree, something that was burning stabbed her sharply. A poison dagger. She saw spots in front of her. Dancing around madly in a circle.

"Ow..." and Lillian fell on the ground gasping for air.

Thaila ran up to her. "LILLIAN! DAMN IT! DON'T DIE!"

"I-," Lillian gasped and coughed, "I- I will miss this world."

"NO!" Thalia screamed, but just then...

Before we get to what happens next, we have to go to what happened at the lake with Percy and Alli...

Alli and Percy killed monsters left and right, and Alli finally realized how cool it was to be the sister of Percy Jackson. Suddenly, all the monsters disapeared and out of the ocean came a man with a long white beard, horns, and a serpent's tail insted of legs and feet.

"EEEK!" Alli screached, "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Hahaha," the old snake man laughed, "You don't know? The Olympains think they are all high and mighty, but they aren't even teaching their children. I, my young godlings, am Oceanus, and if you were smart, you would know that I am a titan."

"Shut it! We can take you anyday, anywhere!" Alli confidently provoked.

"You two are just a few godlings. You know NOTHING! If you were smart, you would surrender the camp to me. It would save you a lot of trouble and lives. Right now, one of my minions is getting ready to kill one of your most unique campers," Oceanus sneered, "All the gods together can't defeat me. What makes you think you can defeat me without any divine help?"

"But, they HAVE divine help," said someone as he walked out of the ocean.

"DAD!" Alli and Percy simultanously screamed.

"Yep. SUPER AWESOME POSEIDON TO THE RESCUE!" Poseidon yelled.

"Oh please," Oceanus said as he rolled his eyes and waved his hand causing a large wave to come up from the sea and crash into Alli, Percy, and Poseidon.  
Alli and Percy took out their swords and Poseidon came to both of them in one thought, Alli left. Percy right. Poseidon then used his super special earthquake powers and shook the earth that Oceanus was standing on. Alli then went left and Percy went right with their swords out slaughtering the monster at once. They then sliced him into many many pieces and sent for a black-op.

Out of nowhere, Autumn arrived.

"Autumn," Alli said really fast, ",deepest,darkestplaceintheunderworld. Thanks!"

"I will explain everything later," Poseidon said, "We have a war to fight." He then disappeared. Alli and Percy soon figured out that all the sea monsters had gone and they started to head toward point base. Then, Alli heard a rustle in the bushes.

"WHO'S THERE?" Alli screeched while holding her weapon (now a two foot sword) at the bush.

"You were probably just hearing things," Percy said. Alli gasped because she saw a figure running toward the fighting. She grabbed Percy and they both ran as fast as they could, following the figure. They got to the fighting, and saw just how cruel war was. The figure abruptly turned around and threw a knife at Alli, but luckily, she ducked. Looking behind her, she saw Lillian with the sword pierced through her stomach.

We all remember this part right? Now, back to where I started from...

...but just then, Alli and Percy ran up.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Thalia screeched, "YOU TWO ARE SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE LAKE!"

"That battle is over," Alli said.

"YOU DON'T MEAN YOU LOST?" Thalia gasped.

"No, it's a long story. Let's help Lillian," Alli responded.

"But it's poison..." Thalia shuddered with tears in her eyes.

"Not to worry," Percy said while pulling something weird out of his pockets, "Rub this on her wound."

"What is that?" Thalia thought out loud.

"Never mind what it is," Percy said, "Just give it to her. Trust me. The more time we lose, the less chance she has of surviving." Thalia followed Percy's instructions and Lillian abruptly jumped up.

"Lillian," Thalia coaxed, "We need to get you to the point base. Everyone should start to retreat. Electra should be shooting her lightning bolt any time now."

...

Autumn barely understood Alli. All she caught was "Titan", "Deep" and "Underworld". That was all she needed to hear to know what to do. She brought out a bag started scooping all of the Titan into the bag. Before she could leave she noticed a black haired girl sprawled on the ground. Her eyes were wide and she was gasping for air. Instantly she realized it was one of her best friends: Lillian.

"No..." Autumn whispered. Percy was instructing Thalia on what to do with the wound. He had this...thing in his hand. It sure wasn't ambrosia. Or Nectar. Autumn shook her head. Percy was a Seaweed Brain. It was probably not as strong as nectar, so it would only last a little while. What they really needed was an Apollo camper, and maybe even Apollo himself. Dragging the bag behind her, Autumn searched for an Apollo camper, knowing that there was no more time to flash the yellow signal. Everyone was at Point base now.

...

_Lillian was standing in a snowy forest. Yet she was not cold. She saw something bright walking toward her. It was a silver doe. It opened its mouth and a voice came out._

_"You are on the verge of death... Olympus is falling... We need everyone... And this most likely will not happen again"_

_Lillian cocked her head, "Mom?"_

_"Yes," the silver doe whispered. "I am sending you a message for I can not be there myself. For that I am sorry. You are part of my essence. The hunters and the woods. You are unique. And now you shall have strength again.."_

_Lillian felt the forest shimmer and start to fade._

_"Wait! Can't the gods come and fight? Can't they help us here because Olympus is already gone?"_  
_The doe just turned and looked away, slowly trotting of already into the brush._


	18. Visions of sugarplums and LUKE?

"Let's get to Point Base!"

As the words were uttered, bright orange signals flashed all over the sky. Wammy appeared behind Alli, Autumn, Nico, Percy, Thalia, and Lillian.

"We have ten minutes till she shoots the lightning and... Who put pixie dust on her?" Wammy glared skeptically at each one of them, a finger pointed at Lillian. "Simply sprinkling pixie dust on her isn't going to heal her. Healing requires chakra infused by the owner of the pixie dust." She bent down and sprinkled a spring of fresh pixie dust on Lillian, a faint glow coming out of her fingers.

"Chakra?" Nico asked skeptically. "Isn't that too much effort for simple healing?"

"Idiot, it depends on HOW MUCH of it. Healing barely takes any chakra, just a pint of it. However, chakra is still essential."

"Got it sis." Nico muttered and turned away.

"Hmm, Who's not here yet?" Wammy murmured, staring at her watch, she positioned her hands in front of her and summoned a whole army of chainsaws, each one of them with big, glaring eyes on them. Around a thirty seconds later, one of the chainsaws came back, until one by one they were all back.

"We now have only one person missing and... " A demigod ran inside the border, huffing. "Everyone's here."

Wammy moved her right hand outwards and a brightly colored chainsaw appeared in her hand. She held it up to the sky and purple light flew out of it, turning the blue cloudless sky into a wave of purple. From the corners of her eye, Alli could see a horde of monsters closing in, but they but before they could get to them, the sky erupted, a screeching loud sound breaking through the after-fight rubble. Autumn clung to Nico, suddenly needing the warmth of her older brother. It was horrible, watching all of those monsters disintegrate all at once, all of them screaming out in pain as they were electrocuted. Yes, it was actually nerve-wracking enough to affect even a daughter of Hades.

As the last of the monsters died, the demigods protected by their shield of cockroaches and plastic, Poseidon appeared behind Nico.

"Just saying kid, but isn't it time you came out with the truth." Nico turned around and glared Poseidon. Alli whipped her hair around, it flying in every direction.

"Nico, what's he talking about?" Upon hearing no response from Nico, Alli turned to her father.

"Dad, what's going on?" Poseidon disappeared before saying anything. Alli threw her hands in the air. She had HAD IT with the secrets. Without thinking, she kicked Nico on the shin as hard as she could and ran to Wammy.

"Can we get out of this firetrukking border already?"

"DON'T YOU CUSS AT MY SENSEI!" Dawg exclaimed. Wammy struck his shoulder, probably a pressure point, and he dropped to the ground. "Whaaaa?"

"Go ahead Alli, but I must warn you right now now..." Wammy's voice dropped lower. "I sense that there is something being kept from us, and I know that this is being kept from you too. Don't do anything, anything. I'm going to figure out a way to find out and I already have a plan in action. You must do nothing rash until I tell you to, or else neither of us will ever be led out of the dark. The gods aren't very pleasant about telling secrets. Got it?"

Alli nodded, annoyed with being treated like a little girl, but thankful that she wasn't in this alone. Without looking back at Wammy, she let herself disappear through the crowd and get back inside Poseidon cabin.

...

Lillian ran around healing like crazy. Now Apollo kids could heal like with meds, but she could heal too, little things, but it still helped.

Then she went to Wammy, "Well, who afraid of the big bad Wammy?"  
Wammy rolled her eyes, trying not to smack the girl.

"All the monsters are!" Lillian jumped up and gave Wammy a big bear hug. That resulted in having Lillian get covered in cockroaches from the waist down. Lillian just brushed them of calmly but took a few a stuck them in her pocket,  
"To play pranks on the girls." Lillian said with a wink.

Wammy's lips twitched into a smile for a second. Lillian gave a beaming smile and ran toward Nico who was walking by the Hades cabin. Her happy face quickly turned into a snarl. She grabbed the back of his shirt and shoved him against the cabin.

"What did Poseidon mean 'Isn't time you told the truth son?'" lillian growled.  
Nico bit his lip, "Well um..."  
Then Lillian felt a tug on the back of her shirt and she fell toward the ground. Her head hit the hard earth and she went into a vision.

_She was in a stone cave where purple and black flames leaped out of torches on the sides. Faces of agony formed in the fires._  
_A black stone throne stood at the far end._

_"Hello. Do you happen to like my little throne room? I've just started remodeling." Came a dark voice from the shadows.__ Lillian curled her lip, she knew a rat when she heard one._

_"The silent type hmm? Strong willed. I'm glad you survived my test."__ Lillian's mind flashed through the dagger stabbing her._

_"It was you!" Lillian screeched and lunched toward the shadows.__ A swift breeze hit her and she struck the floor.__ A boy with black hair and color changing eyes stepped from darkness of the room adn his lip curled.__ Damn he was super cute, but his aura was not appealing. At all._

_"A fierce one too. Mmm, join me and feel power. It would be a shame for you to die." He whispered darkly._  
_"Never!"_

Then the world came to and Autumn and Electra were standing above her.

"Oh gods are you okay?" Electra said.

"'course," Lillian sat up, "We have a problem. A big one." She turned to Percy and Annabeth, "Like Luke."

...

"Umm, Lillian," Annabeth said, "Luke is kinda dead... Remember? I think you need to get some rest."

"But... But... But..." Lillian studdered, "I IS NOT CRAZY! I SAW IT! I SWEAR!"

"Lillian," Alli asked as she walked up, "I'm not the brightest person in the world, but since when did children of Artemis have visions?"

"We don't know Alli," Annabeth responded, "Because, if you haven't noticed, Lillian is one of a kind. This is why someone is messing with her mind. They want her to surrender to them so they can use her powers against us."

"NOBODY IS MESSING WITH MY MIND!" Lillian shrieked, "IT IS LUKE!"

**Early morning: Ares Cabin**

_Dawg got out his double point edge blade, as he was running to point A._  
_He was glancing at the battle going on motionless bodies scattered the floor across camp and many injured or surrounded by monsters._

_"Man what did I do to get into this place." he mumbled to himself._  
_In his path was a great snake woman he's seen them before in Greek pottery at the museums(usually he wouldnt do this but there was some really cool weapons)_

_"Oh hey ugly, wow you're not even worth this fight" Dawg said to the Snake woman_

_"Hsssss you will die." she screamed and charged Dawg_  
_She tried to bite off some of his limbs but he did a pretty good job in keeping them in tact, he slashed wildly at the snake woman and right in his palm she grabbed her spear and jabbed him, he dropped his blade and made a grab at the spear only cutting himself more._

_"Sssssso young hero you shall die an..." before she could finish a gleaming knife sprouted between her ribs and she evaporated into dust._

_In her place was Autumn._

"AUTUMN!" Dawg shouted, sitting up in bed.

"Go back to sleep, idiot. Wammy pressure pointed you, you're lucky you even made it alive." Alli instructed, the Apollo camper next to her hopelessly rolling his eyes. Alli turned and glared at him. "JUST FREAKING HEAL HIM. And put him back to sleep."

"Yes ma'am." the son of Apollo murmured, pulling out a big needle and holding it up and started singing. "Yeah I threw up in Paris Hilton's closet. I got drunk and totally lost it. When I woke up, I thought oh no Ke$sha-"

"YOU firetrukking DON'T BRING THAT NEAR ME! AND AUTUMN'S IN TROUBLE!" Dawg screamed, and Alli jumped out of her chair about ready to burst.

"I always get stuck with the crazy Apollo kids and their in need of healing buddies. I DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO DEAL WITH THIS RIGHT NOW, Do you understand? It was a goddamn dream. Go back to sleep."

"You don't scare me little girl." Dawg folded his arms.

"Yeah you're really scary screaming Wammy-sensei! Wammy-sensei, Watashi wa jibun no jinsei to Wammy-sensei o mamoru!"

"Baka o anata ni shattodaun!"

"Watashi wa Dawg o kizutsukeru koto."

"Alli-chan dake no yowai on'nanoko shite iru. Watashi wa sandoitchi no on'nanoko o tsukuru ni iku."

"Heh, what are you guys saying? I don't think I understand which language it is." the Apollo cabiner asked, scratching his head.

"SHUT UP!" Alli and Dawg shouted at him at the same time. Alli smacked him on the head "Just sedate him already." and the Apollo cabiner jammed the anesthesia into Dawg's arm before any protests could take place.

**Present Time**

Electra and Autumn walked inside to find Alli and Annabeth yelling at Lillian. Once Alli and Annabeth shut up no one dared say a word. All five of them fell silent. They sat there on the couch looking over at each other.

Suddenly, the window exploded and a figure jumped inside. "HIDE ME!" she screamed. "I CAN'T TAKE IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH THE COCKROACHES!" Wammy jumped in after her.

"You. Don't. Touch. My. Shield." She snarled.

"You have a shield?" Thalia asked, "What do you even need a shield for?" Alli, Annabeth, Lillian, Electra, and Autumn were all twisted around to stare at the newly appeared Thalia.

"Shut up!" Wammy absently told Thalia, sending a wave of cockroaches at the girl. "Scream. For. Help."

"NO!" the girl exclaimed and bolted out the door. Wammy shrugged and send the wave of cockroaches at Electra.

"Scream or I'll do much worse." Wammy snarled, bringing out her chainsaw. Electra obediently started screaming. Wammy turned to the rest of them.

"All of you, GET OUT! And Alli, go to Hades cabin and inside my room. Wait... no, I share with Autumn. Go wait in Dawg's cabin. NOW!" The rest of them scuttled out, Alli remaining after them to argue this whole arrangement of waiting in Dawg's room. Before she could speak, she got a very Wammy death glare and scuttled out.

"!" Electra continued screaming at the top of her lungs, and Wammy came closer to her, chainsaw pointed.

"Okay, I'm going to draw blood. I wont cut you and it wont hurt but you will start bleeding. It's only to make it look like I hurt you." Wammy explained as Electra was transformed into a bloody mess filled with cuts and bruises and cockroaches all over. "Electra you're a good actress. I have tortured you. I have traumatized you. I have left you completely broken down. You make up your own lines. And good job with the screaming. He has probably heard you by now."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Electra screamed in return. She didn't know why, but she was starting to enjoy this. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"KIND- WAMMY, WHAT THE HELL?" Nico screamed, leaping out and taking Electra by the waist. Wammy lowered her chainsaw and snatched Electra away from him.

"I know you're hiding something Nico. I know you're not going to tell me, but give me a clue, and it better be a good clue or the girl dies." The chainsaw in her hand roared up louder. Electra broke into a chorus of sobs, crying as hard and traumatized-sounding as she possibly could. She was having fun!

"FINE, JUST LET HER GO!" Wammy loosened her grip and looked at Nico expectantly. "Downtown and upstream hides a brew of the past. To divine intervention, godlings comprehend fast. That's the best I can do. "

Wammy shrugged and threw Electra at him, dashing out of the cabin, leaving Nico and Electra all alone in the big common room.


	19. Memories, death and WHOA SLOW DOWN!

Lillian pushed herself away from Autumn.

"He... he... was in the cabin! back there! In part dream form so only I could see him!" Lillian stuttered flailing her arms around her head to make her seem believable.

Electra smiled, "Oh now, has some one gone cuckoo in the loo loo?"

Lillian's eyes flashed, "No! I saw him before, I had a vision and he wanted me to join him! he has black hair, is like 15-17 years old, color changing eyes, and can control a bit of magic. And not like Harry Potter magic." She looked at Autumn and then disappointingly at Nico."I can hear stuff in my faints you know. Its like being in a vision."

Nico frowned at this. And Autumn cursed softly.

Lillian went on. "He is evil and is on the bad side with the monsters! He is like Luke! Another but evil new bad boy! He is out to recruit demigods and destroy the others! He also was glad that i survived his test! The dagger stabbing me remember? And Alli and Percy chasing someone? It's him! That was him!" She said frantically.

Nico frowned, "I've heard of someone with THEM. Someone who isn't happy with the gods. A boy who is evil."

"Yes thats him!" Lillian yelled, glad that someone may believe her.

"But why did he want to recruit you?" Autumn asked.

"Because I'm an only daughter of Artemis! I'm special! Plus I'm the one that got accidentally hit with the dagger so he had to be glad when i lived. and I'm the only one that can talk to me when im not asleep." Lillian said.

"This has to be a problem." Nico said.

"Do you believe her?" Electra asked looking at the supposedly cuckoo Lillian.

"Yes," Nico said, "I do. Did you not listen to anything a said? There is something bigger, and obviously, Lillian is gonna be part of it."

"Still! There is no possible way," Electra firmly said.

"Just because you can't comprehend something in your tiny little mind doesn't mean it doesn't exist," Autumn coldly said, "We are dealing with something way too dangerous to be talking about. Let's just leave it at that."

"Hello?" Lillian said, "Anybody listening to the person who can solve the mystery? I know who it was now."

"WHO?" everyone in the room (except Lillian) screamed.

"Um well... i think i know his name... Caan. Well it just came to me...That's his name and he wants me to do some of his work in destroying things." Lillian stammered.

Caan winked from the corner of the room and mouthed, "You got that right girlie."

Lillian froze, "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She pointed to him but he grinned.

Great he was in part _dream-slash-only-Lillian-can-see-me_ mode.

"Lillian," Alli said, ignoring Lillian's screams. "You don't mean Caan Heckfer do you?"

"Umm," Lillian stuttered, but then saw the invisible figure nod. "Yes, I do. Why?"

"Back, a long long time ago, when I was 12, I went to a school. It was full of demigods, although, none of us knew it at the time. The school hid us from the monsters but trained us in the art of magic and evil. Everyone there was brainwashed into thinking and living evil. The top student was Caan Heckfer. The only two people who escaped were me and this other guy. What was his name again..." Alli explained

Suddenly, there was a boom and Someone burst through the door, giant hammer in hand raised a finger and yelled, "Caan Heckfer! I am here to...to...hello?" He was dazed...and was making a fool of himself for his entrance.

"I could 'a sworn that I heard his name muttered...Smooth man...smooth. Oh, hiya Alli! I haven't seen you in quite some time."

Alli sighed, "Still as smooth as ever, huh?"

He winked back and gave a thumb up, "Ha, you know it. How'd you like the entrance? Totally worth the 10 bucks. But if only he was here...then I wouldn't have made such a fool of myself in front of everyone. Oh right, the name's Konoe, Connor Konoe, son of Athena, at your service."

While introductions were made, Caan "left" and muttered to himself, "Hmph, wasn't expecting to drag him along all this way... that's one determined kid, I'll give him that. Well, either way, I need to get back to my body, having my mind out of it is only good for so long. But things are progressing faster than I planned; only a matter of time before the camp, starting with that girl, will be at the Academy, and she will be proud of my work." And at that, Caan walked, or floated, or wandered, or whatever-a-mind-does back to his body to report his progress.

Wammy chose that moment to pop up, sipping on a can of Dr. Pepper. She pulled off her sunglasses and she... smiled?

"Whoa.. what happened?" Lillian wowed, her eyes wide.

"Stuff."

"What type of stuff?" Autumn inquired.

"Odd stuff."

"Boy stuff?" Electra asked.

"Sure, we'll go with that." Wammy muttered, tossing her empty Dr. Pepper cup to the ground.

"What's his name?" Annabeth asked, smiling genuinely.

"Jeffree Star. Although I don't consider it a him." Wammy sat her self on a bed in the corner, not bothering to pull of her shoes as she brought her feet up.

"What do you mean you don't consider it a him?" Lillian asked, glancing at Autumn. Autumn shrugged, turning to Alli who was silently laughing into her sleeve.

"Jeffree Star is a singer. He's what you call... a scene queen." It was obvious she was trying really hard to keep a straight face.

"A what now?" Autumn asked.

"Wammy, I thought you'd have better taste in men." Lillian shook her head. It was sad.

"So did I." Wammy grinned. Two smiles in one day? What was going on? "Oh and it's sensei, sweetie."

"Did you just say sweetie?" Alli asked, panic-struck.

"Yes, Alli-chan, I just did. Yo hablo."

"Kindell-sensei... Usted habla en espanol! Wha? What? How do I know Spanish?" Alli gripped her forehead and fainted, landing right in Wammy, er Kindell's arms.

"Kindell... How did you... How?" Nico choked, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"You're too cute when you're confused,_ big brother_." Kindell pinched Nico on the cheek, making him blush and step back. Autumn was in havoc. _She's back? And speaking Spanish? Oh god, what if she remembers the witch thing? She'll kill me. Especially now that she has all of those Wammy powers. She's a firetrukking goddess._

...

Connor was viewing everything going on, and was generally confused. The entrance of one person subsequently led to two others faint. A strange puzzle of Spanish, one girl, some Dr. Pepper, and a cockroach just wouldn't fit together. He thought to the point of screaming out loud "AARG! I just don't get it!" Which in turn lead anyone...awake to turn their heads to stare.

"Uhh...are you okay there new-guy?" asked Autumn.

"Almost, I guess. But this Kindell...or is it Wammy, just by entering, lead to two of the people in here...I just don't get much of this so..." Connor paused for a moment to point at Wammy, and continued "So you, Kindell, or Wammy, or whatever-I'm supposed-to-call-you, though please do tell, explain yourself please!"

"I must agree, how did you-" started Nico, but was interrupted.

"ARG!" Lillian screeched. "Is everything around me going craazy!" Suddenly, her face got really really pale and she whispered in a scarred voice, "What about Olympus? We were supposed to save them.

"But Lillian," Nico said, "We never planned to save anyone. We were gonna let the gods fight their own battle since they made us fight our own."

"Well, I think I know what we are going to do," Lillian said, "We are gonna help our parents win the war."

"No we are not." Kindell said, moving over to Nico. Slowly, Electra, Autumn and Connor joined her. Lillian shrugged and sunk to the ground.

"AUTUMN! AUTUMN! YOUR LIFE IS IN DANGER! GET AWAY FROM WAMMY!" Dawg shouted, barging inside. Autumn felt a sharp pain in her chest and she looked down to find cockroach crawling out of her shirt. Before she could react to the cockroach or Dawg's warning, she dropped unconscious.

"Now you people go have some fun arranging Autumn's freaking funeral." Kindell smiled and jumped out of the window.

"Well, she hasn't gotten any nicer since poofing out of Wammy-mode..." Electra muttered.

"Oh well, let's just go to Autumn's funeral." Lillian whispered and they all walked out, ignoring the sobbing Dawg.

Lillian bit her lip and looked at Autumn. A tear fell down her cheek and landed in the grass. Poor dead Autumn...

"Mother...could you help? Could I heal her?" Lillian whispered.

No.

The answer was clear. It was very much impossible to raise the dead. (expect for going to the under world and la de la de da.)

"I could do it. You know. For a price." said a voice. Lillian knew it all too well. She had heard it way to much this past day.

"Shut up and leave Caan. Go rot in a hole." Lillian growled.

"Haha, but no i will not do that." Caan said walking up from behind her.

"Leave me alone. What do you want? I will not go to the academy. You know that. What more do you want?" Lillian said sharply.

"Well I don't want you to die-" Caan started,

"Oh shut it. You already almost killed me once!" Caan seemed to flinch, he walked a few feet in front of her. "A very big mistake. Sad sad mistake. But you lived!"  
Caan played with his fingers. Lillian could tell he was trying hard not to look at her. And it freaked her out that she could see through him. "Oh shut it you weasel faced monster gut pig-"

"I want you. Like otherwise."

That shut Lillian up. "Wait what?...HECK NO!"

"Yes. If you join me I will spare your camp. I will be most happy. I can do much already."

...

"NO!" Lillian yelled but bit her lip, save her friends, the forest and all the camp and Chiron.

"Think about it. Autumn is still a little alive. I'll save her, I'll give you the strength you need to heal her. I'll be back. "She swallowed hard as he left, for now. She ran back and pushed away Dawg her was sobbing by Autumn. She grabbed Autumn's hand and it was barely warm. She starting murmuring and stroking Autumn's felt Caan touch the back of her neck gently and whisper, "Think abut it." Before leaving again.

Lillian flowed all her energy all that she could do into Autumn. She thought about Autumn all normal and happy. Not dead. Or almost dead.

"Wha...?" Whispered Autumn sitting up a bit. Dawg yelled happily. Everyone rushed into the cabin and yelled happily too. Lillian fainted, seeing Caan's figure, translucent and ghastly looking down at her. _Down. _A feminist nightmare.

...

"Dawg, dude. Why are you happy?" Autumn asked from her place on the floor.

"Dude, your alive. Isn't that enough to be happy?" Dawg replied simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Dawg..." Autumn looked up at Dawg with wide eyes. Before she could get any more words out, she passed out in his arms.

"Get her to the infirmary, she needs rest." Alli told Dawg. Dawg picked Autumn up in his arms and carried her to the infirmary where she slept peacefully.


	20. To the loony bin with you!

Lillian woke up form her faint and grabbed the nearest person next to her which was Dawg. Electra and Nico stepped in, ready to help.

"He...He...Likes me! And he have me power to heal Autumn. He said he would spare the camp and everyone in it if... if..."

"Yes go on." Nico urged.

Lillian swallowed hard. "If you guys gave me to him. If I joined him."

Electra frowned but Lillian could almost guess what she and Nico was thinking. It would be an easy trade.

"But he would have a strong player. Why else would he want JUST her. Think, he trained in the art of magic and evil along with everything else? That would be bad." said Dawg.

"Oh, and your not a knucklehead all of a sudden?" Electra asked. Dawg shut up.

"What should we do?" asked Nico, looking at Lillian. Who had turned pale and was rocking back and forth.

Lillian sat on the floor and wondered. Caan wouldn't hurt her and all her friends would be safe. She would make the deal, but had to at least be able to visit.

"Kindell, make the deal." Lillian said standing up. Electra hugged her gently.

"Gladly sweetheart."

"Shut up."

**Two days later:**

Autumn just stood to the side in Dawg's arms feel like she was tossed to the side. She wasn't exactly involved in any conversation... Probably cause she was in a corner all afternoon... Just, don't ask.

And she just knew the Aphrodite girls were going to go all "OH MY GODS! AREN'T THOSE TWO JUST THE DAMN CUTEST COUPLE IN THE WHOLE FLIPPIN WORLD!"

That's probably why she was in a corner all day.

She sighed and shook her head. _And what is this about deals?_ She decided she's stay out of that too. All she knew was, A) She was dating DAWG, and B) She was being stalked by daughters of Aphrodite.

Suddenly it started raining. Dark storm clouds burst and Autumn found herself soaking wet. She stomped her foot and went off to go look for Dawg, leaving two lurking lurkers in tears. "CURSE YOU STORM CLOUDS!"

**Meanwhile:**  
"I WILL SURVIVE!" Screamed Alli, walking up from her dream. Strangest dream ever... Alli thought. She had an afro and was dancing in a very sparkly dress surrounded by aliens that kept screaming at her that she wouldn't survive. Nico stood besides her bed with furrowed eyebrows.

"I found the fact that you talked in your sleep very annoying. I still do." He muttered darkly.

Alli stood up. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is Alli, GROW UP. You finally have your memories. You know everything now. So just start taking some responsibility."

"What brought this on?"

"The fact that you're an immature little girl."

"I'm 5'10."

"See? This is what I mean. You can't take anything seriously."

"I'm so glad we broke up Nico. And I want my- nevermind that. I mean.." she blushed red.

"Yeah sure." Nico blushed as well and walked out. Alli wasn't the same person anymore. After seeing Kindell he only knew too well how much having your memory erased could change you. He furrowed his eyebrows and walked out bumping straight into Electra.

"I'm sorry, are you hurt?" He asked gently. He had seen Electra destroy monster after monster with a lightning bolt standing atop her tower, but something about her seemed extremely delicate to him. Maybe it was her doll-like face under the showers of red hair that made her seem so breakable. Either way, Nico was flustered by the thought that he could possibly have caused her physical harm. He couldn't understand why. She was strong, he knew she was strong.

"I'm fine." Electra walked past him, not bothering to look up. She held back her tears breaking into a run half-way. She couldn't believe how much dookie she was in. She knew that Nico and Alli had a thing, she needed to control herself for Alli's sake. Alli deserved a guy as amazing as Nico.

"Hah, sweet Electra. Live for yourselves once in a while. Alli will move on." Kindell smirked. She already knew about Nico and Alli's break-up but what was the fun in just telling Electra flat-out.

"You're not much nicer as Kindell."

"Nah, this is just the real me. I actually care about people. I'm strong and I realize that all I have to do to murder one of you is snap my fingers. As Wammy, if you ticked me off I might've done it. You don't know what it's like to be 16 and have no memories of your past. Either way, the reason I'm still not the nicest person in the world, well I don't enjoy sugarcoating. I'm going to say what I think each and every time. You get used to it." Kindell pulled up her tank top and threw a bottle of water at Electra. "Now I recommend you go give Lillian a visit. She managed to heal Autumn, but well ever since she got possessed by that kid, well she's been a bit... not there."

"What do you mean not there?" Electra asked.

"Go see." Kindell motioned and walked off. Electra quickly ran to Lillian's room only to find that...

**Meanwhile**  
Alli's room was filled up. Again. JDawg and Autumn sat at the opposite ends of another bed. It was their only safe place. The entire camp was freaked out by the strange witch/demigod girl who happened to know both Japanese and Spanish just out of the blue. They were convinced she was a little minion of the mucho creepy Kindell-gone-Wammy-now-back-to-Kindell. Plus Alli was a bit bonkers. None of the lurkers would come into her room even if she weren't a witch.

"You two look so awkward. Like a poogle. Cybunny Poogle. DRAKON. Oh wait, that's not a neopet. Is it?" Alli giggled, throwing an orange peel at Dawg who instantly jumped up cursing at Alli in Spanish. Autumn took him by the hand, pulling him down and calming him.

"Alli. Calm down."

"I'm a firetrukking witch. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ERASED MY firetrukking MEMORIES! Don't firetrukking talk Autumn. firetruck you. FUCK!" she burst into maniacal laughter. " firetruck firetruck firetruck "Autumn and Dawg took turns face-palming.

**Meanwhile**  
Connor sat by the lake, throwing rocks.

"Hello little brother. How do you do this glorious evening? Must I provide you with a personalized emo corner?" Kindell appeared behind him, messing with her short hair. She was out of the dark clothing and in more neutral attire. From what he'd heard of the pre-Wammy Kindell, he'd been expecting expecting a bright pink mini skirt, instead Kindell looked more like a drag-queen. Wait- sister? Oh right. She'd been in Athena cabin before going Wammy.

"So... Mind explaining your story to me?"

"I have to explain it to all of you at once. Come Connor-dono, let's pay Alli-chan a little visit."

Connor grinned in spite of himself. "I'm sure that Alli's not the only one in there."

"Nope. She's gone bonkers, and I figured Autumn and Dawg would be smart enough to figure out that it was their only sanctuary."

"Only sanctuary?"

"I set a few Aphrodite lurkers to stalk them."

"Brilliant beyond brilliant. I can see how we're related." Connor tossed a rock in the air before Kindell disintegrated it with a single fleck of pixie dust. "Wow that stuff is powerful."

"Mhmm." Kindell messed with her hair again. After going so long with long hair, even though she spent a year as Wammy with short hair, she still couldn't get used to it. It was driving her cuckoo.

"What about the rest of them?" Connor asked.

"Whenever someone is sick and an Apollo cabiner is to be called, things always pull into Alli's direction. If we weren't witches, I'd call it a coincidence, but I know better. As for Nico, well, he'll go where Electra goes. It'll be interesting to see him, Electra and Alli in the same room though."

"Wait A. WITCHES? B. What about them being in the same room? And C. WITCHES?"

"Just shut up and follow me to Poseidon cabin." Connor thought of retorting with a clever comeback but decided it was no use. She was his older sister; it was no fun if you couldn't pwn the victim. Plus, he was too lazy to bother. Shrugging, he followed her.

**Meanwhile**

Electra quickly ran to Lillian's room only to find that Lillian was in absolute hysterics. Her soul was in a world between reality and and the virtual life she shared with Caan's deranged imagination. Worst of all, she was starting to think the love wasn't just one-sided anymore. At this point, Lillian was just happy that she'd been able to save Autumn. However now she had developed a high fever and if she were to be easily passed off to Caan and join him with a full material body, her health needed to be in peak condition. Lillian needed to be healed before she could live a peaceful life with Caan.

Nico appeared behind Electra. "Let's go to Poseidon cabin. I think there's an Apollo camper there to look after Alli. She's been a bit...""Bonkers." Electra finished for him.

...

Electra and Nico carried Lillian inside Poseidon cabin, laying Lillian on the bed in which Dawg and Autumn had previously been sitting in.

Alli giggled like a lunatic. "I'm a witch! A witch!"

"Yeah... I heard." Connor said from the doorway, adjusting the goggles on his head. Kindell walked in behind him, sucking on a candycane.

"Aww, brother and sister united at last." Alli pitched in.

"Yes sweetie, it's a heartwarming tale. We'll relive it when we're old and wrinkled. For now, I have other, more important matters to discuss." Kindell pulled off her jacket and tossed it on a chair. She sat herself down and held her candycane from the side of her mouth as though it were a cigar.

"The stage is yours sensei."

"Thank you Alli-chan."

"I'll tell you people the entire story. From the start." Kindell pulled the candycane out. "I'm a witch. My mother is Athena, my father was an Indian wizard. My stepmother was a Japanese witch. Alli, my stepmother was your real mother, my father your stepfather. Same for you Javi. You and all are actual siblings but your true fathers are different. Alli's is Poseidon, and Javi's is Ares. Even though you may not remember your parents since you were separated from them when you were so young, you know Japanese and Spanish because these are the official languages of witchcraft even though usually witches and wizards are either Indian, Japanese, or in some rare cases, Taiwanese. And I know you're blond Alli and neither of you look these, it is because when god-witch/wizard children are created, the gene pool is equalized to share traits, though disregarding of the dominant/recessive relationship. Process what I just said carefully because I have a lot more to say."

Kindell nodded at Nico, who cleared his throat and started. "Because of the mix of godly and magical parts, half-god half witches and wizards are part-immortal. Immortal in the sense that they can come back to life the first time they die. It's a custom that was compromised with Hades a few thousand years ago. When Kindell was killed, she was instantly resurrected though she decided to retrieve her body and stay in the underworld and train with Persephone for a while. Being resurrected had brought back her memories of being a witch and only Persephone was skilled in potions and brewing to properly train her. She also trained alongside me in battle. Persephone finally granted her instant resurrection as in... well if you kill her right now, which you wont be able to anyways, but lets say you did kill her right now, she'd pass out for a few minutes then come right back to life." Nico turned to Kindell.

"Well yeah, it was all jolly. I was immortal, learning witchcraft, fighting alongside the great Nico. Well ten days after I died, a day after earning my gift of instant resurrection, I fell into the Lithe. Robbed of my memories, Nico took my emotionless remnant of existence to Hades, who decided that he'd take me in as a daughter and named me Wammy. Well after that he called up camp and said I'd be delivered here in a year's time and so my new training regime began. I had my share of adventures and I guess I should elaborate considering I still have to explain how exactly I became a goddess. Well it starts with Borlath I guess. Nico you were with me that day. You tell."

"Sure." Nico said. "Borlath is beyond your average weapon. He was bathed in the Styx and is virtually indestructible. No force, whether it be magical or otherwise can penetrate him. He is quite literally the ultimate weapon. Since he is a soulless weapon, he doesn't have a weak spot or "Achilles' Tendon." He was rewarded to Kindell by a very powerful holy spirit of the queen witch who was an ally of the furies and fates. She pretended to be a forlorn spirit in need of help who Wammy ended up rescuing. Mostly because she was bored. That chainsaw could've been mine if I'd just helped her first. I'm kidding Kindell! I already know she targeted you because you're a witch. It's just, you didn't even care about saving her, you were Wammy. Just bored."

"Moving on to the pixie dust..." Kindell snarled. "The fairies. I kinda already told you guys this, but the fairies.. well ever since Pan died out, they were left in the Underworld, not quite alive but unable to die because of their immortal power. They all decided to join together and give me all of their power, resulting in my limitless supply of pixie dust which is quite literally power materialized. That's kinda why it wouldn't heal Lillian that day. Remember?"

"Yeah... I remember." Autumn muttered. She'd been all over looking for a firetrukking Apollo camper, too panic-struck to think of just shadow traveling to Point X and getting one.

Nico grinned. "Anyways. On to the cockroaches. Soon after, Kindell had her encounter with the clan of cockroach officials. They were in despair due to intoxication of their kind and the killings human were committing on their societies. Kindell walked into one of their meetings and offered them a chest full of pixie dust with it's properties of goodness. Since then whenever someone starts to kill a cockroach, they realize humility and spare its life. The cockroach council agreed that if she provided them with pixie dust, their entire race would come to her protection at summoning. Now here's the part that makes her cockroaches even more unique. The cockroaches have instant resurrection. Only when they are serving under her does this work, but they can't be killed. It's pretty much a win win situation. The cockroaches get pixie dust and none of them die. Actually, they quite enjoy bidding Kindell's orders, some regions have them wait in line." Nico turned to Kindell once more, who finally dropped the sucked on candy cane in to the trash can.

"Then Kindell-sensei, or Wammy-sama, chose at your disposal, became a little too strong. I bathed in the River Styx a while back too, you know, when I was a witch. Well, Hades found out. Well let's see, I was already immortal and now I was indestructible too and with a whole bunch of power and chakra. Hades decided to make me a goddess so that I couldn't meddle with demigod affairs. However, since I have no kids I can meddle around here quite a bit, but I still have limits."

"What are you the goddess of anyways?" Connor asked. A few dozen chainsaws appeared in thin air and flew towards Connor at lightning speed, stopping just in front of him and disappearing. "Holy..."

"What do you think?"

"Chainsaws?"

"Bingo."

"Lovely Kindell. But we're not building a cabin for your children." Autumn said. "We don't want chainsaw demigods here."

"I'm not having any kids at this point, Autumn. I'm not for a few decades actually."

"A few decades?" Dawg asked.

"I'm ageless."

"Kindell-sensei you're so strong!" Alli threw her arms around her still giggling.

"Someone take her to the loony bin. Erm, I mean Apollo cabin." Kindell pushed Alli off.

"I'll take her." Connor spoke, taking Alli by the arm and dragging her out. Kindell turned her attention to Lillian. Muttering under her breath, she healed Lillian with pixie dust.

* * *

**Fun! This RP really gets interesting sometimes. The end of this summer is coming close. Maybe a few more chapters left.  
**


	21. I'm not looking at a bunch of lesbians

Electra stood there with mouth wide open. She was still a little confused about the whole Kindell/Wammy thing, and then finding out this tidbit about witches?

"Wait, let me get this straight, you and Alli are witches? Like the whole Harry Potter thing?" She asked Kindell.

"Yep." Kindell said, popping the p like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"And your a goddess too?" Kindell nodded as she finished up curing Lillian.

"Wow, we live in a messed up camp." Dawg stated. Kindell started to send mini chainsaws at her minion. "I didn't say it was a bad thing!" The chainsaws dropped.

"So what do we do now?" Lillian said. She had been quite ever since Kindell cured her.

"What do you mean?" Electra asked her buddy. "We go back to camp as usual." But Kindell was shaking her head. "What? Did I miss something important?"

"I'm joining Caan." Lillian whispered.

"WHAT?" Electra screamed. Sparks started to light in her hair. Nico tried to calm her down, but he only got shocked. "THERE'S NO WAY THAT YOU'RE LEAVING US!"

"The deal's already made, Shocks." Kindell said.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN! DID I EVER SAY YOU WERE ALLOWED TO LEAVE, LILLIAN?"

"You went to go make out with you're little Hades toy; no one was there to talk me out of it! Besides, Caan won't hurt me, and all of you will be safer if I go. It's better off this way." Lillian chided back. Her eyes were full of tears. It was silent for a few minutes. Everyone just stood there, wondering what was going to happen next. They were all afraid to move, no one wanted to be zapped by Electra.

"Fine, Lillian, do what you want. But tell me this. What's the real reason you're leaving us?"

Electra made a dramatic exit, Nico tried to follow her but Kindell's chainsaw stopped him before the door. "Leave her be." Kindell said. "This is going to be hard on her." But Nico had never really followed any rules, so he shadow traveled himself out of the room.

"Stupid love." Kindell muttered to herself,but she couldn't help thinking of Debashish. He was a human teenager she had met on her journey from L.A. to Camp. I mean it's kinda hard crossing from one side of the country to another when you're a 16-year-old, even if you're pretty much a goddess. Debashish... Why was that name so painful?

Well maybe it has to do with how they met. Kindell was minding her own business and trying to get directions from a cranky old sikh man at a gas station. Well she was Wammy at the time, she had no idea she could speak in hindi. There walked out Debashish.

"Oi singh ji, enni sundar ladki ko kyuh tung kar rahe ho? Ennu khali rusta pata carna he.(Mr. Singh, stop annoying the pretty girl, she just wants directions.)" Debashish told the cranky old sikh man. Wammy found herself filled with awe. He was so cool! She couldn't take her eyes off of his spiked dark hair and his black leather jacket. She found herself flushing a pale purple. Subconsciously, pixie dust rose into the air but she didn't bother sending it away. It's not like they could see through the mist. She thought wrong.

"A demigod?" Debashish exclaimed, grabbing her arm. She instantly called on a chainsaw, sending it roaring in his direction. He let her go, backing away. "I-I'm sorry. I just have a demigod friend, Nico Di Angelo. You may know him."

"Yes he's my brother. And you can see through the mist?" Wammy tilted her head to a side, a cockroach crawling all over her hand.

"You're a daughter of Hades?" Debashish asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes and I asked you a question."

"Yeah I can see through the mist... You wanna make out?"

"Sure!"

And that's how Wammy's little spec of romance went. As Wammy, well she was a misanthropic little girl who couldn't care less about the experience when recalling it, but as Kindell, seeing everyone all coupled up made her feel slightly lonely.

**Back to Present time**

"Kindell, you never mentioned how you regained your memories." Nico stated, folding his arms.

"Why don't we wait until we're all sane until I bring that up?" Kindell muttered, storming out.

"What's with her?" Autumn asked.

"Why ask me?" Dawg threw his hands in the air. Nico saw that as the perfect opportunity to lift Electra in his arms and depart Poseidon Cabin, leaving Autumn and Dawg all alone.

Dawg and Autumn just stood there like a bunch of idiots, wondering why they were going out in the first place.

"It's because you make a firetrukking rad couple. Alright?" a girl in a cowboy hat and sunglasses stood by the door, smoking a cigarette.

"CARLY-WA!" Kindell screamed, jumping back into Poseidon cabin. She threw her arms around Carly from behind, getting attacked by Chainy. To everyone's suprise, the chainsaw went right in. Kindell dropped to the ground bleeding and was motionless.

"OH MY GOD! SENSEI YOU'RE DEAD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! KINDELL-SENSEI! WAKE UP SENSEI! I AM YOUR FAITHFUL MINION, I DON'T DESERVE THIS! SENSEI DON'T LEAVE ME! SENSEEEIIII!" Dawg screamed, dropping to his knees overcome by emotion.

"Chainy's another indestructible chainsaw just like Borlath but much cooler. Carly's the true queen of chainsaws you know. I'm the goddess, she's the queen. She's always been queen of chainsaws. I just got the goddess status by coincidence." Kindell sat up, her wound completely healed as though nothing had happened. "See Chainy can even kill people that have bathed in the river Styx, because he himself has. Just like Borlath." She called Borlath forth. "Borlath isn't really my weapon of choice. I don't even use him unless I'm in dire need. Even then, he's mostly for defense. Carly however, is the master of the art of chainsaw fighting."

"Yeah Yeah. Now shut up and get me some food." Carly groaned, setting herself on Alli's bed, feet up. Kindell leaned down and kissed Carly on the cheek.

"Gladly sweetheart." She turned to Dawg. "Go get her some food."

"Yes sensei."

"Make it tacos." Carly called.

"Yes sensei."

Autumn uncomfortably shifted from foot to foot as she saw Dawg disappear. She was now alone in a room with lesbians. Lovely.

"I'm not a firetrukking lesbian." Carly tossed her hat at Autumn and it hit her full in the stomach. "I just play along with Kindell... because she doesn't firetrukking quit. And you get sick of yelling at her after a while." Kindell stroked the side of Carly's face with one hand, locking her other arm around Carly's waist.

"Wont you sleep with me tonight?"

"No I'm going to sleep in Apollo cabin. Like I'm supposed to."

Suddenly and Apollo cabiner ran inside. "CARLY! You're actually here! Oh my gods! I'm so sorry you had to come at a time like this. We have a crazy witch for heeling... and see.. she filled the room with rubber ducks during a giggle fit. I don't think it's fit for you to stay there for now. Please find an alternative."

Kindell laid her head on Carly's back. "Guess you're sleeping with sensei."

"Guess I'm sleeping with sensei."

Just then Nico and Electra walked in, hand in hand. "What the-

"Fuckk?" Nico finished. Electra threw her arms around Nico's waist and burried her head into his chest.

"I am not looking at a bunch of lesbians." She said, voice muffled by the fabric of Nico's shirt.

"Do I have to say it again? I am not a lesbian! I just play along because Kindell won't fuckkin leave me alone." Carly wiped the kiss off her cheek. "Ew."

"I see..." Nico said. "Guess we're gonna have to find somewhere else to be alone. How bout my cabin? Nobody except me stays there." Electra nodded into Nico's chest and she locked her hand in Nico's all over again. They walked away.

"Where's my man? Honestly. You shouldn't be treating him like he's your godsdamned servant..." Autumn turned around and walked out the door. She bumped into Dawg and got taco all over her shirt.

"Godsdamn it..."She mumbled. "I'll go get the tacos. It'll be faster with a daughter of Hades." and she dissapeared. A minute later reappearing with a plate full of tacos next to Carly.

"Your tacos Carly. And If you excuse me. I have to change my godsdamned shirt." And Autumn dissapeared again. And then reappeared with a cute black tank top and really short shorts. Dawg stared.

"What? I figured I might as well change my pants as well. My jeans were killing me. Stupid heat..." And she walked out the door and to her cabin.  
_Why is my life so fuckking stupid_. She thought. She opened the door to her cabin and walked into her room flopping down on the bed. She tucked her legs into her chest and rested her hed on her knees.

_I need a better boyfriend...one that doesn't go around doing things for a lesbian...Maybe an Apollo boy or something. Ooohhh! How bout a Demeter boy? Nah...life and death just don't mix._ Then she slipped under the covers and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile in Athena Cabin**

"I wonder where everyone is.." Kindell craned her neck. "They probably decided to leave us alone together. How thoughtful of them." She smiled, nibbling on a chicken taco.

Carly rolled her eyes and set Chainy under the bed. "Kindell, why haven't you told them the truth yet?"

"Carls, I told you to not get on my case about that." Kindell glared at her, her entire demeanor transforming with the blink of an eye. And switching back just as fast. "Oh my, your eyes. You stare at me with such intensity it burns my heart. I can't take it anymore Carly-wa, you're too beautiful, maybe even almost as beautiful as me."

"Cut the crap little girl because I have Chainy right here... and firetruck you're immortal."

"Yep. And that's no way to speak to a goddess."

"Fuck you."

"I'd like that."

"NO! Kindell seriously, cut it out." Carly pulled Chainy's string making it blare into being.

"Oh dookie that's still firetrukking scary." Kindell crossed her eyebrows, still far from serious.

"Yeah No. I'm serious, no one is watching us, you can cut the act."

Kindell sighed. "I get a little carried away okay? It's fun."

"You need to tell the truth or else Olympus will be firetrukking destroyed before you can say oops." Carly stressed, setting down her plate of tacos.

"There's no help for Olympus, the gods are alright but now it's all up to camp. I kinda forgot to mention..."

"FORGOT TO MENTION?" Carly stopped mid-way as she was rummaging through Kindell's drawer for sleep attire.

"Well see when camp broke into battle, Alli-chan got a visit from Poseidon."

"Elaborate."

"I can't." Kindell reached in and handed Carly some black-flame pajamas. "Okay here's the deal. I'll tell everyone the truth once Alli heals and well.. we should get Lillian back from her dimension with Caan soon too. I have an idea for that... but anyways, once that's over, we're all going to get together and have a little chat okay?"

"Okay. Deal." Carly said in her undies, reaching for the pajamas. Before she could though, Kindell had her in a bear hug. Slowly she met her lips and right then the door flew open and there stood a guy with deep black hair and blue eyes.

"Oh um..wow." He hit himself on the head."I mean gods I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I-I suppose this isn't Hermes cabin... I- I'm just going to go."

"You don't have to.. you can join." Kindell called but it was too late, he was already running for his life. As the door slammed shut, she dropped to the ground laughing.

"That wasn't funny, he was kinda hot." Carly whined, staring longingly at the closed door.

"I know. That's what made it even better."

"So you did it to torture me?"

"Yep.

"Evil little girl."

"Yeah. Time for you to go to sleep." And Kindell pulled off the light switch, leaving Carly inside and stepping out of the cabin._ We've got a long night in front of us mom..._ she whispered up to the sky. Calling on her pixie dust, she expanded into the depth of her fairy power until she was levitating in thin air. Her outfit completely different, her hair suddenly longer and a bright shade of pink tied up into buns. Black wings grew out of her back, pixie dust her new aura. In this mode, she was quite literally a pixie. _Time to bring back Lillian_

**The next morning**

Autumn woke to Lillian standing right in front of her, holding up her bow and arrow like nothing had happened.

"Okay so now I'm hallucinating."

"Nope. I'm back."

"And how may I ask."

"I don't know half of it. I guess we'll find out when everyone's back- and sane."

"This could take a while..."


	22. That's when the twincest started

"Autumn? Why in the world does everyone think I like Caan? I do not! Sure he's cute and stuff be he is the one that is destroying my mom's home right now... and Artemis does not like men, I'm her daughter. So i don't either that much. Someday i will but not for now." Lillian said bitterly.

"Oh, sorry. I'll pass it on. So what did you do at Caan's?" Autumn asked.

"Well its dark and creepy. Purple and black everywhere. I'll have to go back again soon... well my room was really fancy and gross, even roses. so i took my bed sheets, rug, roses, and clothes he gave me and threw them into his torches by his throne. Then i went and stepped all over the gardens, filled the pool with mud and ripped all the grass off most the lawn and threw them at some guard hades hounds."

"Nice..." Autumn said.

"Thank you. I need new ideas though.  
"Wait... You're going back?" Autumn asked, scratching her head.

"Well see... It's like this. I'm going to ultimately live at his place. Like sleep there and what not, but I'll be here during the day. Kinda like school. I have no idea why. I think Wammy, er Kindell made some kind of deal with him. I mean, I'm out of that place for a while. And to be honest, I'd kinda miss Caan if I had to leave forever. Anyways. Any Ideas?"

"You wouldn't believe how many." Autumn grinned, pulling her brown-red hair up into a ponytail signalizing the coming of a flood of not-so-nice things.

"Oh jeez." Dawg muttered from under Autumn's bed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! WHAT WERE YOU DOING UNDER THERE?" Autumn screamed.

"I get lonely in Ares cabin... um, you snore cutely."

"GET OUT!"

"Yes ma'am!" He ran out as fast as he could. Autumn turned to Lillian.

"You never saw that."

**Meanwhile...**

"SENSEI! SENSEI! WAMMY-SENSEI!" Dawg ran in screaming.

"Can you shut up the douchebag?" Carly glared at Kindell piercingly.

"Down boy." He calmed down and sat down on the bed.

"Heh. Love how your persona's a cow but you manage to make yourself dog-like." Kindell laughed to herself over some inside joke of her own as Carly and Dawg stared at her cluelessly. "Let Alli heal. It'll all come out then."

"Out of the closet!" Carly interjected.

"I wish you would.." Kindell took Carly's chin in her hand, lifting up her face. "I came out of it for you... Couldn't you return the favor?" Dawg looked frantically from Carly to Kindell and back again. Carly decided to play along for once.

"That's the problem with you sensei... you never notice anything. What was that last night if it wasn't coming out? How can you not see the obvious depth of my love for you? It's fiery passion now. It's completely taking me over. I can't think about anything but you. Why do you say such hurtful things sensei?"

That did it for poor Dawg. He ran away screaming as loudly as he could. Kindell and Carly dropped to the ground bursting with laughing.

"I got rid of him for you. Don't I deserve a kiss?" Kindell took a hold of a strand of Carly's hair.

"Kindell. No one's here. You can quit it."

"But what if I'm not acting." She kissed Carly on the cheek and then turned to the bush behind her. "You can come out now... Sam."

"Sam?" Carly squeaked, sinking into the grass. Out walked the guy from before tugging on a loose strand of his hair.

"Um.. how did you know?" he asked.

"I firetrukking know everything you jackass. By the way, Alli's not going to be very happy about getting a new roommate. I mean after she comes out of the loony bin. Poseidon cabin's really getting too populated these days."

"Poseidon cabin?" Just then the sign appeared above his head. "Holy firetruck you're psychic too?" He dropped to the ground.

"Yeah. And piece of advice. Run before Carly rapes you."

"Sh-she's kidding." Carly turned to Kindell. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HIS NAME WAS SAM? I REALLY HATE YOU SOMETIMES!"

"Um.. what?"

"DON'T ASK!" Carly and Kindell said together.

"Uncle Benny was right. All women screw with your head until you lose your sanity."

"Hah funny. Connor Stolls went through that same issue. I mean Travis got Katie Gardner but so Connor brought me flowers. I think that's when the twincest started. I mean Travis kinda had to break up with Katie because Autumn sealed the barrier between camp and Hogwarts. So yeah.. they're an item."

"HOGWARTS? So not only is the Percy Jackson series real life, so is Harry Potter? What next? Maximum Ride?" A bird kid/avian-human flew right over their heads.

"That's just Max. Maxine that is, not Maximum. She's a daughter of Zeus. They put avian DNA into her but thank the gods those firetrukking scientist didn't figure out she was a demigod. If they did... well, eh, I'd get to play with Chainy. So it'd still be good. Though the whole few hundred people dropping dead would cause an uproar for the little humans." Carly ran her finger down Chainy's spine grinning to herself. Thoughts of body parts being combusted and blood hitting the walls, the bodies hitting the floor... Oh gods it was delicious.

"You mean to say muggles." Sam murmered.

"No. I'm not a witch. Only Kindell, Alli, and Dawg are. Well Kindell's a different case. So the only true witches and wizards here are Alli and Dawg. Dawg was the one we just sent screaming, and Alli's your sister but well the pressure of having her memories returned to her send her over an edge. She's causing havoc in Apollo cabin as we speak... summoning rubber ducks." Carly shuddered.

"Rubber ducks are EVIL!" Sam shuddered along with Carly, choosing to ignore all the crazy information he was being told.

"Well I'm going to go give some pixie dust to nature spirits so that they'll stop harassing the lunatics, erm Apollo kids. You two get to know each other."

Sam's attempt failed. "PIXIE DUST?" Carly burst into laughter.

"Kid, you're golden."

"Don't call me kid. I'm taller than you!" He argued

"Yeah by three inches. 5'10. Besides, it's a biological fact. Men are taller." Carly pointed out

"How can you tell how tall I am?" He aked

"I kill people for a living. I know bodies." She rolled her eyes as if it were obvious.

"Of course..." He tugged on his collar. _Mom, I'm seriously scared right now._ "Whoa. The other girl.. she just disappeared."

"She's a goddess, what do you expect?"

"It was Aphrodite?"

"What?- No!"

**And Meanwhile again**

"I- I... It was absolutely terrifying." Dawg cried, resting his hand on the little asian Apollo kid. The kid nodded sympathetically as a rubber duck bounced off of his head.

"Well I already have a mental patient here but I'd be glad to provide you with guidance."

"I mean.. she's my sensei. I blame the other girl. She's a threat to my innocent sensei."

"Innocent? She has cockroach armies and an indestructible chainsaw."

"She's delicate under all of that defense!" Dawg exclaimed.

"Nope. She bathed in the Styx smart one." Alli yelled across the room, spending a slash of water down Dawg's head. Dawg jumped up, infuriated. In a matter of seconds, Alli was drenched in water as well.

"Y-y-you're a wizard?" the Asian Apollo camper asked.

"Yeah."

"GOD HAVE MERCY!" the kid screamed and dropped to the ground, sobbing. The other campers followed suit. Kindell's voice rang inside Connor's head as he sat in a corner, the only sane one, sneaking out a cigarette. _Apollo cabin... loony bin._ he lighted it up with his lighter and laid back into the seat._ I really should listen to my older sister. Hell, I should've listened to my dad too, but that never happened._

**Back in Autumn's room**

"This is freaking brilliant." Lillian exclaimed, finished with Autumn's entire plan. "Kindell would be proud of you."

"Heh.. yeah." Autumn turned around and rolled her eyes.

Autumn turned her head back towards Lillian for a fraction of a second.

"She kind of...raped my childhood. If you know what I mean." She said with a smirk. Lillian had her eyebrows raised with a weird look on her face. "Now if you excuse me, I've got a boyfriend to break up with. I really have to consider joining the Hunt. I could be useful to your mother you know. Don't forget to mention it to her, kid." Lillian nodded and with a slight poof! Autumn was gone. She shadow travled to where she thought Dawg might be. At the Apollo cabin scaring some poor kid.

"Hey! Autumn! Watcha doin here?" Dawg said.

"Breaking up with you. Bye!" Autumn said and ran out fo the Apollo cabin.

"Hey wait!" Dawg screamed and ran after her. "Damn..." Autumn was already gone. Stupid Hades kids...if only they could have normal powers. Dawg thought. He sighed and walked back into the Apollo cabin where A pile of rubber ducks sat next to Alli. Water was everywhere. Alli was laughing hysterically. It was quite frightening.

Autumn sat at Thalia's pine. She had an evil smirk on her face. She was Hades' daughter, what do you expect?

She had gotten bored after a little while and started summoning bird skeletons. She picked one up and stroked its spine. It gave out a cute screech and nipped Autumn's finger playfully.

She kissed it on the head and rose her hand to let it fly. It flapped its wings and fell through the air. Autumn caught it just in time and waved her hand over the bird and its wings had some sort of bone feathers on it. It flapped its wings once again and flew through the air.

There was distant scream. "AUTUMN! STOP DOING THIS TO ME!" Yelled an Aphrodite girl running out of her cabin toward her. Autumn was on the ground laughing histerically. It only made the girl run faster and harder when she went to kick Autumn, Autumn rolled over and shadow traveled to the arena where she got up and said to the campers, "Who wants to spar?"

**...**

"Damn it!" Dawg said aloud He couldnt have lost everything he loved here at this camp he couldnt he thought. He started pacing back and forth thinking of the possibilities of getting Autumn back. He was having a Frikin messed up day with Kindell and Carly thing going on and the thought of him being a wizard, and Autumn..Autumn. Dawg grabbed his Sword and ran to the arena and to his suprise, Autumn was there.

"Hello Dawg! Come for a little fight?" Autumn teased.

"Autumn, we are going to fight, and you are going to lose," Dawg screamed as he started swinging his sword in the direction of Autumn.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hehehe! WEEE THIS IS FUN! RUBBER DUCKIES!" Alli giggled as she flew around the room. Connor watched her wondering who the crazy one was. Suddenly, a large owl came down from the sky with a giant ball of water in its hand. The owl crashed into Alli, and Alli became soaking wet and then dropped out of the air and fell onto the ground head first. "Ugh. First dad, twice, and now grandmom and dad. Great..."

"ALLI!" Connor screamed.

"What's with you?" Alli asked.

"YOU'RE SANE AGAIN!"

"What do you mean?"

"You went all crazy when you learned about the whole which demi-god thing, and now you are back to sanedom!"

"Yeah... I gotta go see Kindell." Alli said as she ran out the door.

"Will somebody please clean up these freakin ducks?" The Apollo camper asked.

"Sorry," Connor said. "I gotta go see what's up with her."

"URG! Why do I have to clean up all these FREAKIN RUBBER DUCKS?"

Alli ran over to the Poseidon cabin to change and nearly fell over in shock when she saw Kindell, Carly, and Sam there. "KINDELL SENSEI!" Alli screeched.

"Alli! You are sane again!" Kindell exclaimed.

"Now you get to tell us that special thing that you have been waiting to tell us," Carly said, smirking.


	23. Destiny's bidding

Kindell looked up and sighed. "Autumn, Dawg, Nico, Electra, and Lillian aren't here. Even Caan's presence is essential at this point." She stood up, walking out the door. "Let those in love identify their thoughts and walk through the paths they need to reach sanity." She turned to Alli and Connor. "That includes you two." She turned to Carly and Sam. "Believe it or not, you kids too." She headed towards the door, interrupted by Alli.

"What about you sensei?" Alli asked, keeping her eyes away from the blushing Connor.

"I'm here to keep the balance, to help all of you grow into heroes, not to get coupled up along with the rest of you. The bonds of love will strengthen you, however they're too raw right now to do anything but confuse your heads. We have time Alli-chan, let's just hope it's enough for all of you to sort yourselves out. Until then, you will remain lacking sanity."

"But-"

Kindell turned around. "I've already been defeated along with the other gods. My only purpose at the moment is to make sure the same doesn't happen to the half-bloods or the witches and wizards. Alli..." She opened the door, stepping out. "Remember this. I'm not the hero. I will never be the hero." She shut the door, leaving Alli standing there staring at the closed entrance. She took Connor's hand in hers, knowing full well that she was but doing destiny's bidding.

However, destiny's bidding wasn't doing all that well with Carly and Sam. But ya know the stormy kinds. So maybe it was. God knows.

**Above the roof of Hades Cabin**

Electra sat in Nico's lap, they're bodies fitting as if they'd been made for each other. It was like when she kissed him, the distance was always perfect. Alli'd always been taller than him. Funny how a few days ago thinking of Alli would've been painful. Now it was just... funny.

"Nico.. I'm not so sure about this." Electra whispered, looking up at the night sky. He carefully wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Why?" he asked, speaking right into her ear. "Don't you feel it Electra? We're both demigods, children of the big three. No one but us could understand each other as perfectly. Can't you feel..."

"Destiny's bidding." Electra interrupted.

"Yeah exactly."

"It just-" She turned around and softly kissed him on the lips, pulling away. "Would it be strange if I said I loved you right now. After just a few days."

"No it wouldn't be strange. It wouldn't be strange at all." He pulled her lips back to his, kissing her less softly, holding her closer, not letting go. The words they spoke to each other, the same words on both lips. Their lips spoke them without a sound. _I love you..._

Suddenly, sparks flew out of Electra's hair and it started floating, rising slowly. Her entire body was lifted into the sky, slowly turning around as her entire physique transformed. When she landed back on the roof, her hair was purple and longer, thicker with a blow bow on the bottom and a green hairband above her newly transformed bangs. In her hands she held a startling blue sword with a string of patterns going up the middle. She knew right away it wasn't just a sword. And more than that, even her outfit had changed.

Nico was starting at her, wondering when a red glow surrounded his body, lifting him up into the air in the same fashion as before. When his transformation completed, he found himself radiating the hint of a deadly aura. Electra moved towards him, looking into his eyes which had suddenly turned a strange three-pupiled red. He was in black robes with red clouds drawn all over it. A scratched up badge sat on his forehead.

"Crows." He said, looking up at the sky. Electra followed his gaze, power surging in her veins.

"What just happened?" Nico asked cluelessly. Electra grinned.

"WHO CARES?" She lifted the hem of her clothing and jumped right off of the roof, landing on her feet soundly. "This is FUN!"

Nico looked skeptically at the ground but followed suit and they both ran off, straight into the woods.

"One couple down. Four to go." Kindell smiled, opening the Athena cabin door and sliding in.

**At the training grounds**

"I never liked you." Autumn spat, thrusting with her sword. "I always thought you were an idiot that would do anything he was told to do. And your Spanish accent is really stupid. And you sound even more idiotic when you talk in Japanese." Autumn kept slashing with every word, every insult, and Dawg dodged every. She shadow-traveled behind him and raised the sword.

"Two can play that game sweetheart." He said and disapparated away Wizard-style. He held up his wand pointing it at her.

"Stupefy." He commanded, and Autumn dropped to the ground. A cardboard cut-out of Autumn appeared in his arms and he smiled, sending it away to Ares cabin. Gotta love magic.

...

Autumn awoke in Apollo cabin, surrounded by rubber ducks.

"WHY IS IT TAKING SO LONG TO CLEAN THEM UP?" Asian Apollo cabiner screamed.

"Never underestimate those crazy wizard-witch kids." Autumn muttered. Just then the door flew open and another Apollo cabiner walked in, crying.

"The door to Hogwarts is going to open in two months. THERE WILL BE WITCHES AND WIZARDS ALL OVER!" He sobbed, dropping to the ground. All of the Apollo cabiners looked at the rubber duckies they were tossing into trash cans.

There was a long chorus of: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

...

Sam and Carly were at one end of the room, having shaken off Kindell's remarks completely. They simply sat around and talked about whatever the hell. Alli and Connor on the other side, awkwardly held each other's hands, wondering whether they should be the first to speak.

"Connor," Alli said. "Come with me. I want to show you something." Connor followed Alli to the beach and stared as Alli got into the water wearing jeans and a tee-shirt. "Before I continue, I just wanted to say one thing. I... I love you." Suddenly, a aquamarine glow surrounded Alli and she began to float in mid-air. Her entire body was lifted into the sky, slowly turning around as her entire physique transformed. When Alli landed back in the water, she looked totally different. Her skin was blemish free and very pale, she was super super skinny, her hair went to her chin with bangs down to her eyebrows and became sky blue with several grey streaks, her eyes were so blue now that it almost hurt to look at them, and she was wearing a bikini with a sundress over it. Out of the ocean came a horse that stood next to Alli.

"Is this all you were going to show me or were you going to add an extra transformation to it too?" Connor joked.

Alli blushed as she said, "This wasn't what I was going to show you... I was going to show you something only for demigod children of Poseidon and their demigod friends. I have no idea what just happened just now."

Suddenly, Connor was lifted up with a grey aurora surrounding him. He was transformed and then dropped back on the ground. He had the same brown, curly hair except for it now had a few grey streaks in it. He was wearing a collered shirt and khaki, docker style pants, and brown leather shoes. An owl flew down from the sky and landed on his sholder. "Why did you get this big dramatic change and I barely changed at all? I'm just wearing our old school uniform!"

"I don't care," Alli said. "You are perfect just the way you are."

**New Camper Arrival**

Megan finally got to camp. She was excited, and nervous. Ready to make new friends and start training. She head off to her selected living and strolled around camp, wondering why she couldn't find any people. _Oh well, This is it._

**Meanwhile**

Lillian tossed her head around. She really didn't want to go to Caan's it would be soooo boring. He made her feel like a Mary Sue. But she was afraid of most darkness and couldn't swim and couldn't sing.

Lillian remembered the good'ol days when Electra and her could get lost in the strawberry fields, _hmmm_ that was good ol' days.

On the other side of camp, Kindell was plotting. Lillian was a daughter of Artemis. Artemis pretty much HATED men. this was going to be hard when she needed to make Lillian love Caan. Very interesting. Plus he was evil.

**Back to MegMeg**

Megan quickly dropped everything she had brought with her, excited. She headed over and toured the grounds. Taking a deep breath of air, she introduced herself to the others. At first megan got nervous and head east of her direction. She came across the stables were the pegasi were held. She casually strolled in there, and patiently stared at the pegasi. She then ran over to the Demeter cabin and kindly asked for lesson, but was rejected. Sad but understood, she ran back to the stable, took one last look, and promised to return every day to help take care of the pegasi.

Later that day, Megan ran into another new camper. But it wasn't any new camper. It was...

"KEILA!" She ran over, her arms flailing in the air. It really was Keila.


	24. The creeper and the damsel

Megan and Keila chattered excitedly, jumping up and down and squealing. They held hands and skipped into camp, still squealing.

Kindell smiled and motioned to Chiron, whispering. "The new deliveries are here."

"Unn." Dionysus groaned.

"You already know Keila?" Chiron asked.

"Yep. I dated her boyfriend's older brother. She was also the maid of honor at Sarah's wedding."

"My thirteen year old daughter is married..." Dionysus sunk into his seat, sobbing. Kindell poofed next to him, coating her voice into a malicious harsh sound.

"I died at that wedding. It's a sour wound for me. Don't speak as if the true tragedy was the matrimony."

"You didn't really die." Chiron pointed out. "You came back to life."

"Oh shut up!" Kindell screamed and stormed off.

Dionysus turned to Chiron. "Why do we have to deal with this brat anyways?"

Chiron sighed and answered. "She's got the power of Athena, Hades, Persephone, the fairies, Pan, the witches, the cockroaches, the styx, and not forgetting Borlath. On top of all of that, she's one smart girl. I think it's best if we didn't push it too far. Frankly, she's a scary little brat."

"Damn scary." Dionysus agreed, missing the good old days when the little witch was still weak enough for him to hurt very badly. Of course, that was if she didn't outsmart him.

**Hermes Cabin**

Megan and Keila continued squealing and excitedly pulling out outfit after outfit.

"How are things with you and Chase." Keila looked down.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know... we're falling apart." Keila cried into Megan's shoulder, sniffling.

"Aww Keils..." Megan sighed.

"Aww Keils..." Kindell mimicked, hopping in from the window.

"!" Keila screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP! YOU BOMBED THE FREAKING WEDDING! And... wait... you're supposed to be dead. And why are you dressed like a guy? You never wear anything but a mini-skirt. wait.. WHY ARE YOU ALIVE?" Keila threw her hands in the air, utterly confused. She clutched her forehead, dropping to the ground.

Megan and Kindell stood there, staring at the unconscious Keila.

"Um, I'm Megan. I'm new."

"Welcome daughter of Zeus."

"Zeus?" Megan asked, when suddenly a ray of lightening burst into Hermes cabin through the roof. "HOLY SHIT."

"I'm out." Kindell jumped back out of the window, leaving Hermes cabin to take care of the mess on their own.

"She's nice." Megan muttered.

...

"OMG! Look what I found!" Alli picked up a beautiful patterned lantern. "I think I got this with the transformation."

Connor reached into the back of his school uniform and pulled out a gun. "Whoa. Did not see that coming!" He held it up and smiled. "Okay, I'm starting to enjoy this."

"You got a gun? No fair! I got a freaking lantern." Alli sighed, looking at the blue thing. It wasn't lighting up!

"Alli-chan..."

"You don't start with that too now." She bared her teeth. "Connor-dono."

"Noooo." He stood up, pointing the gun at her. She stuck out her tongue and ran into the water, him following behind her. They chased each other throughout the deep end, letting dawn burn to day and then to evening.

"Alli..." Connor whispered as they were watching the sunset fading to black.

"Yeah." Alli closed her eyes, waiting for some sort of revelation.

"Your creepy lantern is all glowy. Kinda freaking me out." Alli groaned. She swung the lantern at his head, marching off back to Poseidon cabin. _I'll say sorry tomorrow._ She closed the door and smiled. _Maybe..._

...

Dawg and Autumn were still in Poseidon cabin when Alli walked in. They sat in opposite corners of the bed, trying not to look at each other.

"HE STUPEFIED ME!"

"She-She... SHE WAS MEAN!"

"Guess I'm sleeping with sensei tonight." Alli said. Autumn stared at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"d-d-deja-vu. Not the good kind. The type that gives you nightmares." Autumn stuttered.

"What?"

"DON'T SLEEP WITH SENSEI!" Autumn screamed.

"What... Oh gods. You're right. She might rape me..." Alli shuddered.

"Yum. Can I join if she does?" Megan asked from the doorway. Keila face-palmed.

"KEILA! MEGAN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"What?" Autumn asked.

"Well you see. Kindell, Keila, Carly, Ann the oracle, and these other girls named Sarah and Zoe are from this guild where they're usually together during the school year, though most of them stay yearound. I was there for a short while of the school year too, that's why I was allowed to attend the wedding with Jaz because Keila invited us. Megan, me, Keila and a few other girls Tori, Jaz, Carmen... well we're all from the same town. We went to the same school before I left to go to the academy with Connor and Caan. We're basically childhood friends."

"What wedding? The one Kindell died in?" Autumn asked, feeling slightly left out.

"Yep. Next school year though, we're all going to go there. I'll take you kay Autumn? We can attend the next wedding and everything. Carly's getting married to Logan Lerman."

"Logan Lerman? What about Sam?" Dawg pondered.

"Oh jeez..." Alli muttered. "Oh well, we'll leave that to Kindell. She calls the shots around here."

"SINCE WHEN?" Keila asked, still face-palming.

"Ignore her." Megan said. "I just brought her back from Apollo cabin. She's a little screwy."

"Sure." Autumn and Dawg said in harmony.

"Oh jeez..." Keila said again.

...

Lillian was sitting on Caan's bed wearing one of his large button-down shirts. How this happened was sort of a long story. Well not really. Here: She fell into fresh mulch in his rose garden and got her dress dirty. Long story short. Well yeah after that he got a little peeved, hyperventilating about the mess. She still wasn't sure why she couldn't just put on her own clothes though it was probably because her room was too far away from the rose garden while his was right here and it would too long for her to get to her room and get changed. Way too long for Caan's patience with dirt. Either way, somehow, subconsciously, Lillian was starting to find his neat-freak-ness cute.

Anyways, one thing led to another and they were now sitting on his bed together watching a movie._ Titanic._ Lillian was happy enough. She was warm and snuggly under the covers and gods she loved that movie. It was nearing the end now.

_"Promise me you'll never let go."_

_"I promise Jack."_

_And then she let go..._

Tears started forming in Lillian's eyes. It was all she could do to hold them back. Caan turned around worriedly, placing his arm on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Lillian?" Caan asked, turning her towards him. It was then he noticed how close together their faces were. Daring himself to do something he could never imagine, he slowly moved himself closer to her. His lips met hers softly and pulled away in an instant. But the deed was done, it was a kiss, and a sweet one too.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't.. I had no idea what I was doing."

"No... It's okay." Lillian murmured, rising from his bed. "I should go sleep." She darted away, holding her breathe, not bothering to stop running. Arriving in her room, she stepped into the bathroom and caught her breathe, holding the door closed behind her. _I was just kissed by a man. A man!_ she sunk to the ground. That wasn't the worst part though, not even close to the worst part. The worst part was, she didn't feel repulsed.

...

Sam picked up his trident and walked right into Apollo cabin. Enough was enough. Carly might be scary but he was not a quitter. He was going to take her head-on. He was going to win her over and become the knight in shining armor.

"I'm here my damsel in distress!" He accidentally said, forgetting that she was right there.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She shouted, lunging at him. He sighed with relief seeing that she wasn't using Chainy. The sigh of relief died after the first punch. Then came a kick. Then came another punch. What came after that he wasn't sure, because he was already unconscious.

...

When Sam woke up, he saw Carly sitting next to his bed trying(unsuccessfully) to look innocent. He sat up and punched her right in the face, making her fall right out of her chair.

"That's for knocking me unconscious." He spat.

"I deserved that..." She muttered sitting up. Damn, she was getting a black eye now. Oh well, so was he. Actually he had two. "But only that one. You deserved what you got too, I just took it a little overboard."

"A LITTLE?" Sam shouted, his vein pulsing. He took a deep breathe, laying back down.

"Sorry. Anger issues."

"I understand." Carly answered, feeling slightly desperate to punch him again. "Just don't call me crap like that again. It really gets to me. I couldn't get into the football back in middle school. And I was a better player than all of them combined. Only because I was a girl."

Sam shrugged. "Don't see how it matters whether you're a guy or a girl. You throw some ball around and tackle people. As for the damsel in distress thing, it was a joke. I was thinking about something and it just twisted." He sighed, laying back down. He reached his hand under the covers and when he took them out, he was holding a bb gun.

"I WIN!" He screamed, shooting Carly right in the face.

"FUCK YOU! YOU'RE SO FUCKING LUCKY YOU'RE IN THE HOSPITAL BED! YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU JUST YOU WAIT!" People crowded around, pulling Carly back, she struggled, trying as hard as she could to get at him. "I WILL FUCK YOU UP LITTLE BOY! GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! I'VE KILLED PEOPLE MUCH BIGGER THAN YOU! I'LL FUCKING DESTROY YOU!"

...

Carly had ended up drinking down a few dozen bottles of beer and collapsing in Athena cabin on the empty bed next to Kindell's. This time when she woke up, Kindell was nowhere in sight and there was Sam, sitting right next to her bed, apparently watching her sleep like a creeper. Asshole.

She sat up. "Creeper," she muttered.

"I thought you might want this," Sam said, pulling out Chainy from under the bed.

She snatched it away from his grip, cuddling it close to her. "I'm sorry I forgot you," she whispered over and over again.

"What's so special about it? It's just a chainsaw..."

Carly bolted up from the bed, suddenly filled with rage.

"First of all, IT is a he. And second of all, do you know where he came from?"

"Um, no...actually, I have no idea where any of you people came from. Where all of this demigod stuff came from. Who killed my mom, why my best friend has hooves, and how my father is a fucking Greek god."

"Most of the people here have been there Sam. Deal."

"Okay, I'm sorry." He looked down, trying not to look too whiny.

"Oh, well then let me tell you the story..."


	25. Carly's story

**Seven Years ago:**

Like any other day in my life, this one too was boring. I ended up walking to the park, which wasn't that far of a walk from my house. There were usually some little kids there that I could torture, I hated the little twits. There were none there. Figures, today may be warm, but you could tell there was a storm coming. I thought about going home, but I decided against it.

I walked to one of the swings. My hair was in knots against my face thanks to the never-ending wind. I let out a big sigh. I forgot my IPOD at the house. I was NOT going to risk running into my mom, not with her being in a pissy mood. She had been having these moods ever since my dad left. He doesn't even visit us, nor help my mom pay the HUGE bill she gets every month.

Music was always an escape from reality, and reality an excuse to write poetry. Then there were the violent impulses, times when life just becomes too much. Once I had even grabbed a knife, threatening to kill my little brother. But I had self control, thank god.

Right then a huge lightning bolt rippled through the sky, opening it up and letting rain pour onto the ground. The lightning struck the ground right in front of the swings. It was so close that I could feel the electricity, my skin tingling. When the smoke drifted, I looked at the strike in the ground. It wasn't a hole, like I imagined a lightning bolt would leave, but a staircase leading into blackness. I had nothing better to do, so I got up and started down the stairs.

It was pitch black and I couldn't see. I cautiously put one foot in front of the other. Stairs were dangerous when you couldn't see them.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, I hit the bottom. How did I know that there were no more stairs, because there were torches lined up on the walls. The rain could no longer reach me, and I was beginning to dry out. I began down the long, narrow pathway that stretched out before me.

My clothes had been soaked, but I was somehow already dry.

What the pathway opened up to was horrifying. Screams, blood, darkness. This place looked like Hell.

"Hades, not hades you foolish demigod."

I spun around, perhaps a little too quickly, and grabbed for the wall. "What?"

A man came out of the shadows. He was an older man, probably around 40, and had black, merciless eyes. Dressed in all black, he looked like Death, empty and soulless.

"Who are you?" I was scared shitless.

He smiled. It wasn't a good smile, but one that looked like he was about to kill me.

"I won't kill you child, not yet. And as for who I am, well, I am Hades, ruler of the Underworld."

Hades, like as in Greek Mythology? It couldn't be, that stuff was just made up, myths!

"NO! Foolish demigod those are not myths, but the truth."

"Why are you calling me a demigod? Weren't those guys like, half god half mortal."

"Correct demigod."

"Stop calling me that! My name is Carly. I am not a demigod."

"But you are child, one I have seemed to take a liking to."

"What?"

"I feed on fear and misery, and you my child, have fed me plenty. Your misery is my gain, and I think you deserve a reward."

I stared at him blankly. Who the hades did he think he was?

"It sounds foolish, giving a mere demigod a weapon, but I think you'll find it rather pleasant." With that from his cloaked he pulled a chainsaw. It was amazing. A golden blade with diamond teeth, and a black handle with red lettering. It wasn't English, but for some odd reason I could read it.

"Take it, young demigod, and bathe in the river Styx with it. Together you will become a powerful weapon for the Gods and the camp. A war is coming, one that I am not sure will spell victory for us." With that he vanished, leaving me with so many unanswered questions and a superly awesome chainsaw.

The river Styx huh? The river that made demigods almost invincible? Surly he didn't expect me to believe this crap. I turned back to go home, gladly keeping the chainsaw, but when I turned around, the pathway was gone, and I, was stuck.

Nowhere to go but forward I suppose. I began walking, soon coming across a river. THE river.

_Bathe in it young demigod, become more powerful._

"HOLY SHIT THERE'S A VOICE IN MY HEAD! I HAVE GONE FREAKIN INSANE!"

_Relax my child, you are not going crazy. Now bathe, think of your weak spot._

I slowly stepped into the river. It was cold, GOD was it cold. I held my breathe, and my chainsaw closer. My head went under the surface, and my body went numb. I focused on the back of my left shoulder, my weak spot. The water encircled around me, crushing me. Then, it was over, and I was thrusted against the shore.

I spit out a mouthful of water, gasping for air. The deed was done, and I was wet, again.

_AHHHHHHHH!_ screamed a voice beside me.

I jumped back, startled. "Who was that?"

_Master, it was me master!_

I looked down, and sure enough, it was the chainsaw. Today just kept getting weirder. "A talking chainsaw?"

_Yes master, it is me, Chainy!_

"How original." Gotta love sarcasm.

_Master, we must get to Olympus. The Gods are calling for you._

I had had a strange, confusing day, and was in no mood to argue, so I picked up Chainy, and went up the stairs that just so happened to appear before us. The stairway was, thankfully, not dark, and I had no problem getting up them. I took them two at a time, I hated the dark.

At the top of the stairway was not the park I had come from, but a new one. I looked up and there sat the Empire State Building. I was in New York. How in the name of Hades did that happen?

"Go, inside. Ask to be sent to Olympus. The deskman will know what you are talking about. And oh, I don't think the security guards would be fond of you bringing in a chainsaw, so say the chant on my side and I will transform into a necklace."

Wow, that's like, really convenient. I said the chant, and sure enough, Chainy transformed into a silver and golden LA POOOCH tag. I tucked it under my shirt and proceeded inside.

"I'm uh, looking for Olympus." I muttered to the man at the front desk.

He gave me a sly smile. "We've been expecting you, young demigod."

He gave me a key, and told me to use the elevator in the locked room to the left. Ok then...

I unlocked the door and got into the elevator. There was only one button, so I pressed it. The elevator shot up, faster than any I have ever been on. In a matter of seconds, the doors opened and there sat Olympus. This was some pretty big shit.

I walked up a HUGE staircase, one that led right to a temple. The home of the Gods. I walked inside, walked right into the throne room, where every one of the 12 Gods sat.

"Young demigod I see that you found your way," spoke Hades.

"But where is your loyal companion?" asked who I believe is Zeus.

Chainy, he must mean him. I pulled out the necklace from under my hoodie and took it off. He reassembled into Chainy.

Zeus stood up. "We have a job for you, young demigod. You see, many demigods become important figures in the Unite States. For instance, the head of the CIA."

"Ok..."

"Mortals can only do so much. Keeping their country safe, it is becoming a struggle for them. The most dangerous people in the world, they are monsters, works of the Titans. He has asked for your assistance, to kill these monsters for him."

"Will I be paid?"

"In the source of power and loyalty, yes." Replied a muscular black man. (Non-Racist)

"I am Mark, your boss so to speak. I'll tell you where to go and when to go."

"Power and loyalty?"

"The Gods will be grateful to you, and provide you with assistance whenever you need it."

"I accept. Getting to kill people as a job! This is gonna be fun."

"Demigod this is serious. Use your powers to help you whenever you can."

"Powers?"

"My powers child. I am your father, the God Apollo. Your wounds will heal quicker than most, but not a fatal blow. You are as stealthy as a mouse if you try to be."

"Sweet."

"You sound sad, young demigod," said a woman to Apollo's left. "Forgive me, I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt."

"The job sounds kind of lonely. I mean, Chainy is great, but it would be nice to have a companion, one that I don't have to hold and doesn't worship my every movement."

"What did you have in mind?"

"A wolf. One that trusts me and understands me."

"Granted!" Yelled Zeus with a thunderous voice. Next to me materialized a wolf, black except for its right ear and a streak across its back.

_I listen to you and only you._

I jumped at the voice, and the Gods seemed surprised.

"Only you and the wolf share the bond of loyalty. You two my communicate, no matter how far, and no one else will be able to hear you. Use him well, for he is useful," replied Artemis.

_So, wolf... what should I call you?_

"Chance, my name is Chance."

Ok, so I get a talking chainsaw and a faithful wolf. I get to kill people for a living. How much better could my life get?

_Be careful my daughter, the road ahead is not as great as you believe. _Zeus. Another fucking voice in my head.

**7 years later:**

_Carly_

"Yes Chance?"

_The Gods are calling, you must go._

_He speaks the truth_ Chainy agreed._  
_

I was in Texas, hunting down a CEO who just so happened to be evil. I had been here for 2 weeks, 2 of the hottest weeks of my life. I had bought a green cowboy hat, to fit in with the public. Getting alone with the CEO, and along with some of my other missions, was impossible. I needed to wrap this up quickly. That meant serious kill. I'll spare you the gory details.

**At Olympus**

"Young demigod, thank you for coming," bellowed Zeus.

"You need to go to the camp. Trouble is arising, and you are one of the best fighters. Go, teach them everything you can, and be careful."

I nodded, and left. Outside, I met up with Chance and climbed on his back. He was super fast, so we got there in no time.

_I must stay outside the border, Carly. By law I am a monster, not allowed inside the magical border. I will wait outside for you, for when you next need me. Be safe._

"I promise boy." And with that I walked into the camp, right into Kindell. Oh Gods..

**Present**

"And there's my story. I know everyone from a guild, I kept in touch with them as I completed my missions."

"Wow..." Sam breathed, "You have a wolf?"

"Mmmhm."

"Can I see him?"

"Um... sure. I haven't seen him since I came into camp, I should go pay him a visit anyways."

**Meanwhile**

The others were still a little confused on the whole wedding and guild business. Dawg and Autumn felt hopelessly lost, they didn't know who the hades Zoe was.

"So wait, Zoe just went missing?" asked Autumn.

"Um, it's a little more complicated than that, but ya, she went missing. Along with her idiot boyfriend Kaleb. I wouldn't bring her up though, some people get a little touchy on the subject." replied Keila.

"Oh," they both replied, again, in unison.

Right then Carly and Sam ran past them. They were both red faced and panting, but they didn't slow down. But whatever, Keila was still trying to explain the whole Wedding/Guild thing.


	26. Little Treehouse in the Woods

"Yeah so basically we all know each other. That's it." Keila said. Dawg and Autumn nodded. They got it. Keila just kept repeating herself.

"YOU LOCO!" Megan finally screamed, hitting Keila on the side of her head.

"Oh jeeze..."

Just then Lillian walked in, sighing.

"Why so upset sweet lady?" Connor Stolls asked, placing an arm around her shoulder. She flung him off not bothering to give any verbal response. Megan rushed over to Connor.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No." he answered. She zapped him.

"MEGAN! NOT NICE!" Keila and Alli said together.

"Heh heh heh." Megan kissed Connor on the cheek. "Sorry babe."

"Whaa?" Connor's eyes glazed over and he ambled out muttering under his breathe.

"Connor that idiot. That's what he gets for sneaking in." Autumn muttered. Dawg nodded.

"AUGHH!" Alli cried. "This is CONFUSING! Connor Stolls, Connor-"dono". Can't believe Kindell's nicknames are actually coming in handy."

"I'm firetrukking god. What do you think?" Kindell said from the doorway.

"You're... fucking... god?" Alli repeated but in Japanese, making the definition a bit more literal. Dawg burst into crazy laughter.

"Callate idiotas." Kindell groaned.

"Si sensei." Dawg said

"Hai maestro." Alli also said.

"OH MY GODS! MY HEAD HURTS!" Autumn screamed. "I HATE YOU GODDAMN WITCHES AND WIZARDS! YOU CAN'T EVEN STICK TO ONE FOREIGN LANGUAGE! YOU HAVE TO SWITCH AROUND BETWEEN TWO OF THEM!" Dawg instantly took her by the hand, pulling her down.

"I'm sorry Autumn." he whispered as gently as he could, placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Let's go eat dinner now..." Alli muttered, pulling everyone out of Poseidon cabin. It was time for Autumn and Dawg to do some serious bonding.

"You're not hungry?" questioned Dawg suspiciously after everyone else had left.

"No, well kinda, but I wanted to show you something!" Autumn excitedly jumped up and grabbed Dawg's hand, pulling him out the door.

"Autumn stop! Let me go!"

They ran into the woods, going deeper and deeper in until the sounds from camp disappeared.

They kept running, never stopping for a breath, so when Autumn abruptly stopped, they both fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"Can you please tell me why you dragged me into the middle of the woods?" begged Dawg, still gasping for breath.

"Just look up into the trees."

And when he did, he just laughed. There, in the midst of the trees, was a tree house.

"What's so funny?" questioned Autumn, standing up.

"It's a tree house! You were so excited I thought it would be something... I don't know, interesting?"

Autumn frowned. She had found a place where she and Dawg could be alone, and he thought it was stupid!

She walked toward the tree house, slowly climbing the steps that had been nailed into the trunk. Dawg was right behind her.

The tree house was huge. 30 people could have easily fit inside. There wasn't much inside, although Autumn had taken a liking to a ring that had been abandoned in a corner. It was nothing special, just a silver body with a black streak going through its center. She picked it up, the metal was cold despite the hot, humid weather. She tucked the ring in her pants pocket, already having an assortment of rings on her fingers.

"Who do you suppose built this place?" asked Dawg

"Probably some campers who had some time on their hands."

"Are you sure?"

"Who else would have built it?"

"Last time I checked, the inside of a tree house was not metal..."

He was right. As Autumn looked around, this didn't look like a regular tree house. For one, there were no windows. The walls were made of metal, but the floors were wooden, covered with a silver rug.

Dawg started across the floor, only to be interrupted. There was a long, loud squeak before the floor gave out. Down he fell, only being stopped by the cold, hard ground. He landed hard, hearing a disgusting snap come from his left arm. His head hit a rock, and, as white spots danced in front of his eyes, he felt the blood pour out from his gashed head. If Autumn didn't get help soon, he was going to die.

"Dawg!"

No answer.

"DAWG!"

. . . . . .

Autumn carefully made her way to the hole and looked down. The trunk had been hallowed out, with a ladder giving access to the bottom of the tree. She looked all the way down to see a passed out Dawg. He looked so fucked up. The trunk was easily 15ft high. That was a long way down.

She wanted to get help, but she didn't want to leave Dawg. There was no way she could carry him back to camp. He was heavy and they were over a mile away from help.

She summoned a skeleton warrior and told him to go get help. She wasn't exactly sure if he could do that, but he sunk into the ground, as if he understood his mission. If this plan actually worked out, he would go tell a Hades camper and they would shadow travel with help.

Meanwhile...

Carly stopped running at the camp border.

"Sam, are you ready for this?"

He nodded, but suddenly felt a slight hint of fear. What was he suppose to expect? Was thing gonna look like a wolf or a horrid creature from the depths of Hades?

'Chance, are you there?'

No answer...

'Chance?'

Right then her loyal companion jumped out of the trees and landed in front of the two demigods. His mussel was coated red, as well as his paws. He sat down, waiting patiently for an order from Carly. He looked at Sam, unsure of what to do about the strange boy.

"I'm sorry. Did we interrupt you?" Carly was on the verge of laughing after looking at the terrified face of Sam.

She got down on her knees and buried her face in Chance's fur, knotting her hands on either side of him.

"I missed you buddy. I wanted to come see you sooner, but I've been kind of...busy."

Sam stood there awkwardly, watching the two friends reunite.

Carly stood up and walked over to Sam, who had walked to a nearby tree to sit.

"Is Mr. Macho scared of the Big Bad Wolf?"

"What? NO!" Sam wasn't very convincing.

"Then come say hi." She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to Chance, who had laid down and began to clean him paws. When he saw then walking towards him, he sat back up, trying to look scary. He flashed his teeth and began to growl.

"Chance cut it out. Sam is a nice boy."

"Why is he all bloody?"

"He was eating..."

"Eating?"

"Magical creatures have to eat too ya know."

Sam jumped. The wolf freaking talked! But no, the voice was in his head?

Carly giggled. "So what do you think?"

He thought is was amazing. It's not everyday you get to meet a mind-conversationalist wolf.

Sam didn't have time to respond though, because right then Nico came running at them full speed screaming for Carly.

"Nico? Nico, what is it?"

He stopped to catch his breath before rushing out his story.

"It's Autumn and Dawg. They went into the forest. Dawg got hurt. He needs medical help. But Carly, we have an even bigger problem. They opened up one of the tunnels we sealed over the summer."

Carly's face changed into panic.

"What tunnels?" Sam had no idea what they were talking about.

"You know how Hades always has a problem with the dead escaping the underworld? Ya, well one of those 'tunnels' they escape through just so happens to be located on camp grounds. We sealed it up over the summer after we found it. If took all of camp to seal it, and it takes a lot of energy and a lot of time. I don't know if we could do it again. Sam, if they realize it's open, all of the dead are going to escape the Underworld and camp will become a home away from Hell."

"Oh..."

"Oh, he says, OH!" Nico wasn't pleased.

"Sam, go warn Chiron and the others. Nico and I are going to go help Autumn and Dawg."

Sam ran as fast as he could, desperately trying to find Chiron. When he did, he told him what had happened.

Carly and Nico went to the infirmary to go get supplies for Dawg.

Back to Autumn and Dawg

Autumn quickly made her way down the long ladder.

She hit the ground and looked around. It was a tunnel system...? She wondered where it led to, but she didn't have time to explore, a dying Dawg was at her feet.

She knelt down and grimaced. His head was in a puddle of blood and he was deathly pale, she could sense him dying.

She rolled him on to his back, only to have him scream.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

He groaned and looked up at her. It was trouble just to keep him eyes open, let alone move his injured head. His eyes were filled with pain, hopelessness.

"You're gonna be ok, I'm not gonna let you die." Who she was trying to convince she really didn't know.

Why should she care if he died? He was annoying as Hades and never seemed to want to be alone with her. She had to drag him out here didn't she? She...

"Autumn?" She didn't know if she had heard it at first.

"Autumn? Autumn please don't cry." She was crying. Autumn NEVER cried.

He grabbed her hand in his. His grip was so limp.

"This isn't really the way I wanted to tell you this, but if I'm going to die I need you to hear it before I do."

"You're not going to die, I sent for help!"

"Autumn, don't lie to yourself."

She couldn't look at him, it only made it worse for her. She couldn't watch him die.

His hand left hers and slowly made its way to her cheek, moving her head so she was looking at him. "I know I've been acting like an ass around you lately and I'm a total jerk for hurting you like that. But the truth is Autumn, the truth is, I'm in love with you."

* * *

**Awww. Wasn't that chapter so sweet?**


	27. Finale de Grande

**HEY GUYS! Remember to go read the Double Wedding right after this chapter**.

* * *

**Later in the Apollo Cabin**

When Autumn and Dawg awoke, they were in adjacent beds. They had no idea how they'd gotten inside the cabin. All they felt was the feeling of shock. Dawg didn't even notice the absence of pain from his hand.

"You could say thanks goddammit." Kindell snarled, hitting Dawg on the head.

"Wha?" he muttered, rubbing his head where he was hit and sitting up. Autumn sighed; you couldn't freaking get rid of Kindell. Ever.

"I'm leaving, Autumn. Control the anger or else you might find yourself in a perilous circumstance one of these days. And no one will be there to rescue the princess."

"Who the hell do you think you're calling princess." Autumn jumped out of bed, fists ready to leave a nasty collage of ring-marks in Kindell's face. Kindell laughed a laugh that seemed like a strange mixture of sweet, wind chime-like giggles and eerie megalomaniac, mad scientist laughter. Before Autumn could get the satisfaction of even attempting a slight punch, Kindell had flown out of the nearest window and was already running off. A fuming Autumn turned around to face a laughing Dawg.

"What's so funny?" She interrogated. Dawg wiped any trace of humor off of his face only to break into laughter again. He moved his blanket over and slowly pulled himself off of the bed. He turned to Autumn, placing an arm on her shoulder while his other arm pulled her closer to him.

"I'm not laughing because something is funny. I'm laughing because I'm happy." He kissed her on her forehead. Autumn held her breath, thinking of an appropriate response.

"Your arm is all better." She said after a moment of thought.

"Yeah!" Dawg speculated. "Sensei must've done it." He was holding Autumn's hand when suddenly they both rose into the air. Glowing radiation reflected off of them as they slowly transformed into beautiful, powerful demigods. When Zia landed on the ground she found herself clutching a _huge_ sword encrusted with large jewels atop. Her new armor was a short black dress with a silver breastplate and a gold patterned metal belt-like formation around her waist. A cape that had a gold exterior and black fur interior covered her. Javi was in a similar state. When he landed on the ground he found himself in immensely tough brown armor. He wore a sleeveless brown shirt under a large scarf that seemed to be endless. Right under his bicep began armored brown arm clothes that went down to his wrists and the ends of which were covered by gloves of the same color. A belt held on his pants which, rimmed with a bit of gold, were so large at the waist they could've never stayed up if it weren't for the belt. A nice, thin sword hung of his side. It wasn't even a third of the size of Zia's sword, nor was it as fancy, but it was sharp and fast. What more? There was a tattoo on his left arm, visible right above the beginning of his armored arm cloth. The light brown tattoo looked like a cross between a see horse and a dragon.

Apollo cabin was completely frozen, stunned, staring at Autumn and Dawg as though it was the last thing they would ever do. Ever so slightly, the entire cabin began a frenzy of applause. They cheered like mad people, congratulating Dawg and Autumn at their transformation and discovery of love. Just to break the dramatic mood Javi pulled out his sword still in it's hilt turned it upside down. He pointed it at the asian Apollo kid from before. A few pink and purple sparks flew out and suddenly a yellow rubber duck flew right at the kids face. Every single Apollo camper screamed and ran out of the cabin as though it were an evacuation drill of sorts.

"Your sword is a wand?" Autumn inspected, half smiling.

"Apparently." he whispered. "I have a hidden form too. It's my persona. I wonder what it is."

"Change into it!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Okay." Dawg held his sword/wand above his head and with another small explosion of pink and purple sparks, Dawg turned into… a cow.

It took a while for Autumn to stop laughing.

**Meanwhile**

"One fish. Two fish. Red fish. Blue Fish… Why the hell am I reading this?" Connor asked, holding up the book.

"As an apology for being insensitive." Alli explained.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"It's what you didn't do." Alli whispered. Connor set his newly acquired gun on the side table and turned to Alli. What did he _not_ do? Okay. _Time to make a logical guess. _He shook his head. _No. Logic doesn't apply to girls. What now?_

"For a son of Athena you're really slow sometimes Connor-dono."

"So the nicknames are official now Alli-chan?" he smiled. It didn't work.

"Good god. Just shut up and kiss me already." Alli exclaimed.

"By saying that you just jinxed it. I can't do it under all this pressure." He explained.

"Good gods. WHAT PRESSURE?"

**Meanwhile**

"O_O. What if Connor Stolls likes you? That would be confusing! Alli's Connor, Connor Stolls." Keila exclaimed wonderingly.

"Hush hush Keila-wa. Connor already has a... well, he's already in a relationship." Electra said as Nico blushed and tried to exit Zeus cabin.

"Not that Connor. Connor Stolls." Keila explained.

"I know that Keila! I mean Stolls."

"Whaaaa? With who?"

"Um, well." Electra shuffled her feet.

"Dude. The whole twincest thing is really sick." Sam muttered from the doorway.

"Twincest?" Keila asked. She turned around to the window and saw something horrifying. Connor Stolls and Travis Stolls were.. holding hands. In a very romantic way. Of course, being Keila, she fainted.

"I'll take her to the 'loony bin' as you people so kindly call my cabin." Carly volunteered, rolling her eyes as Sam and her lifted Keila and carried her over to Apollo cabin. Megan of course, being Megan, waved goodbye and completely forgot about the matter the next instant. Now anyone else in her place would've felt awkward alone with Nico and Electra but since she _was_ Megan, she just pulled out a banana and started eating it. Nico and Electra stared at her incredulously.

"I know. I look fudging sexy right? _Right?_" She smiled sweetly and patted Electra on the head. The minute she left Nico turned to Electra.

"Are you the only normal girl here?" he asked.

"_Heh_," She grinned. "Sorry to break it to you, but I don't count in the normal equation. I have purple hair." She gave him a quick kiss and ran out of Zeus cabin. It was time she got some training done.

...

When Sam and Carly got to Apollo cabin, every camper was running outside.

"The hell is going on?" she inquired, pissed off. What was with this crazy batch of kids anyways? They made her look bad. Her cabin used to have a little more dignity when she was seven. _Oh well, a lot can happen in ten years._

"The wizard.. he summoned a.. rubber duckie." The asian kid answered.

"AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH" Both Sam and Carly screamed, dropping Keila and running the hell away from the place.

...

Lillian was strolling through the strawberry fields thinking yet again of her dilemma with Caan when she found herself outside the big house.

"This is ridiculous. The doors to Hades were just opened and the only people informed were Carly and Sam who don't seem to be talking any action. Kindell, you have to stop with this nonsense. You can't keep restraining us from informing the children!" Chiron exclaimed.

"Carly and Sam are taking action as we speak. Don't worry about it pony."

"Do not call me a-" he decided against finishing and just sighed. Lillian barged inside.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" She asked in utter frustration.

"UTTER FUCKING MADNESS!" Dionysus answered.

"I SEE THAT!" She screamed at the crazy drunk god.

"Lillian you come with me. Let's go boom some ghosts." Kindell dragged Lillian out by the collar.

"Oh yay!"

...

Kindell and Lillian joined Carly and Sam in the woods right in front of the tree house. The ground under it was where the opening was and zombie-like creatures crawled out on all fours, slightly transparent. They didn't seem like much of a threat but good gods there were so many. Lillian instantly took perch on top of a tree. Carly tugged on her necklace, pulling out Chainy. Kindell went over to Sam, dragging him away from the battle while Lillian and Carly weren't looking.

"Okay Sam. We're going to have to get you some powers. And in the next 2 to 4 minutes." She whispered, glancing over at Carly.

"How the hell are we going to do that?"

"We're going to risk your life and get Carly to save you." she explained.

"The hell..."

"Do not curse at me child."

"You're the same age as me. Don't call me child." He was irritated now. He didn't get this weird camp. He didn't get it at all.

"Okay. Someone needs a nap." Kindell pulled him behind a bush and before he could count to three, he had been pushed right into the middle of the zombies.

"SAAAAAM!" Carly screamed, horrified at the thought of the nasty things getting him.

...

Lillian was shooting arrow after arrow at the monsters when suddenly Sam stumbled right into the middle. She was about to shoot all the zombies around him when the strangest thing happened. One second she was up in her tree, and now she was in Caan's mansion.

"What are you doing here?" Caan asked.

"Why don't _you_ tell _me_."

"What?"

...

"AAAAHHH! HOLY SHIT!" Sam screamed. He was seriously scared shitless. The Kindell woman was absolutely bonkers. And he was about to get eaten by four-legged zombie ghost things. "HELP!"

"I'M COMING! Sam don't let them bite you!" Carly called, tearing through hordes of zombies with Chainy.

"Not planning on it." He called back, dodging ever clumsy attack the things tried on him. Whatever was going on, he didn't like it.

...

"What are you wearing? Your clothes smell like burnt mud!" Caan exclaimed.

"Gee. Thanks Caan." Lillian smiled her most sarcastic smile.

"I meant no offense of course. Please do not miscomprehended." Cain assured

"Oh good gods. English please!" Lillian cried. "I was kinda in the middle of killing zombies. So whatever you summoned me for, it better be good.

"I didn't summon you..."

...

Finally, after eons of slicing through translucent flesh, Carly made it to Sam. Her relief was so great it surpassed even his relief. And he was the one about to get eaten.

"I'm so glad you're alive." Carly sighed, doing the inevitable, allowing him a hug.

"Tell me about it." He grumbled.

Carly smiled. "You gotta stop doing that."

"Doing what?" he asked, clueless. Carly moved her lips an inch away from his ear.

"Acting so damn cute."

"Cute?" Sam's voice nearly squeaked. Carly didn't let him say anymore though. She had his lips occupied otherwise.

...

After a shower and a change of clothes, Lillian went back into Caan's room. Caan sighed with relief, making her space to sit on his bed.

"You smell much better now." He sighed happily.

"You freak me out. So much." Lillian said. She was cranky; she was entitled to bluntness.

"I- I, um, I apologize for.. freaking you out." Caan responded, unsure. Lillian lightened up. As ingenious as he was, he was still a bit raw on the sociological side. Naive, some might say. She sat around, wondering what she could do or say to end the silence.

"About.. what happened last time." Caan started. He pulled his glasses off, wiping them on his tunic. Lillian placed her hand where his was, stopping his glasses from reaching his face.

"The kiss?" Lillian asked. When said so bluntly, Caan's face instantly turned bright red. Okay, it was more of a pink undertone. In short, it was too damn cute. _I'm a daughter of Artemis. Men are vermin. I'm a daughter of Artemis. Auughh._

"Not all men are bad you know. And- and... You're not a huntress so you're not really bound by anything. I mean, your father was an exceptional man. That's the only reason Artemis gave him a daughter. Maybe you're supposed to symbolize the side of Artemis that could maybe actually love." Caan speculated.

" 'Not all men are bad.' Says the man who destroyed Olympus." Lillian smirked.

"There were reasons. Reasons you will soon learn of."

"Okay so what do you want Caan?" Lillian asked.

"Maybe.. Maybe a kiss in return." Caan blushed again. Lillian wouldn't have done it. She would've slapped him or simply said no or something. She would never have kissed him. If only he hadn't blushed. It wasn't her fault. She was only human.

...

Carly and Sam sat at the edge of the beach. Carly's power-up was nothing impressive. She'd gotten new armor and her hair had grown thicker and longer, going down her side as a braid. She'd been powerful to start with. Sam in contrast, gained several degrees of power, and received a humongous new trident. His black hair had turned slightly blue and for some odd reason he now wore a black tie over a plain white T-shirt tucked into a black belt and light blue pants. A dark blue jacket was atop of his plain white tee and had a sort of gold pattern. He wore black gloves which were there to help him keep a grip on his trident. All in all, Sam was no longer defenseless.

"Your hair is blue Sam." Carly informed him.

"Like hell it is." Sam argued.

"In the sun, yeah."

"Well you've got creepy sunglasses.

"Touche."

...

Lillian found herself in complete archery gear. It was bizarre. She had amazing armor all of a sudden. And her hair felt like it had grown a foot longer. Strange? And she didn't remember putting it in a ponytail. And it wasn't her usual bow and arrow... And why was Caan wearing a purple cape?

Thankfully, yes THANKFULLY, another magic poof happened and she found herself back at camp. This time Caan was with her.

...

"You're all here. Great." Kindell said as Caan and Lillian arrived. Everyone was bubbling with confusion. They had just magically poofed into the Poseidon cabin which was somehow feeling slightly strange.

"CAAN HECKFER! I KNEW IT! I KNEW I'D GET YOU!" Connor exclaimed, moving to his pocket for his hammer. Instead he found a gun. "Oh right." He remembered the transformation. "PREPARE YOURSELF TO DIE!" He cocked the gun and held it up straight at Caan's heart. The gun flew out of his hand and landed in Kindell's.

"No murder will take place during this meeting." The gun covered itself in a seal of pixie dust and disappeared somewhere around above Kindell's head.

"Finally!" Alli exclaimed.

"FINALLY!" Autumn screamed. Kindell just sat there.

"Oh good god. TALK woman." Electra groaned.

"Talk about what sweetie. I mean, I could tell you a story or something. How about three little pigs?"

"Kindell. Just. Tell. Us. HOW YOU GOT YOUR FUCKING MEMORIES BACK IN THE FIRST PLACE!"Alli was loosing it. No more delay.

" 'Downtown and upstream hides a brew of the past. To divine intervention, godlings comprehend fast.' " Kindell chanted. "The hint Nico gave me. Downtown, the underworld. Upstream, a river. I actually thought of the styx first but well.. hides a brew of the past. Memories of the past. That just kinda screamed Lithe. To divine intervention, godlings comprehend fast. That's the part that led me to figure out the brew part, which of course, symbolized witchcraft."

"How so?" Nico inquired.

"I sent Persephone an Iris. Told her I knew everything. Asked for details. Luckily, gods can lie to other gods."

"That's it?" Alli asked. She was disappointed. She was hoping for something bigger.

"Wait, what about all the nonsense about it being too late for the gods." Carly asked.

"Olympus was destroyed. The gods are in hiding. They'll rise back to power soon enough and set on rebuilding Olympus." Kindell said.

"Damn gods..." Caan muttered.

"Indeed." Kindell agreed.

"Wait.. What?" Sam asked.

"You guys know about the American revolution right? King George was a tyrant who ruled unfairly and blah blah blah. Well, let's say that's the gods. And the demigds are part of the people. This world needs a new era. The gods have ruled for long enough." Kindell said.

"But..." Alli thought of Poseidon, how he'd helped.

"You know I'm telling the truth. The gods are planning on destroying the human race. Think I'm kidding? I'm not!" Kindell exclaimed.

"Aren't you part of the gods?" Carly asked.

"I was born a human. I'm still one of you." she explained. "So it's a group of tyrants over all of humanity for all of you?"

"The gods have got to go." Caan said.

"I.. I agree." Lillian whispered.

"Me too." Dawg added.

"Same." said Nico.

"I agree too." Electra said.

"So do I." Connor turned to Alli.

"But dad..."

"We agree." Sam and Carly said together.

"I'm in." Autumn shrugged.

"So do we." Keila and Megan interjected. Everyone now turned to Alli.

"I-I... tell me what you're going to do."

Kindell smiled. "Caan, you do the honors."

"Gladly." He turned to everyone, collecting his purple robes. "We send them to Tartarus. And soon, they will be completely forgotten. Then, they will die for themselves."

"And how do a bunch of demigods defeat gods?" Electra asked.

"You're all strong enough to be minor, some of you even major gods at this point. The cursed seal has activated your transformed powers. As for me... I'll be able to take care Zeus and Poseidon. We'll leave the entire underworld to Hogwarts. The Maximum Ride cast will take care of all the flying monsters. The rest of the camp will take care of all the normal monsters. You guys just have to destroy the rest of the major gods. The minor gods will be left to the guild members and I'll help them out once I finish up Zeus and Poseidon. And for the underwater monsters, Percy can handle them alone."

"And when will we start fighting?"

"The battle will be at the end of next summer. Next summer, we will do nothing but train from day one. But this summer, I'm afraid we wont have much time. Tomorrow is the last day of camp as you all know. I recommend you train as much as you can on your on time during the year. Oh and by the way. Athena's been out bounty hunting with her mother. I've confirmed that she'll be back next year and definitely there for the battle. She will be in charge of any underworld monsters that creep into the fight. Many will, I assure you. Does anyone see any glitches here?"

Alli raised her hand. "What about the nature spirits and satyrs and all?"

"I've opted them out of the fight and I'll provide them with defense so that their habitat is not disturbed. I've told them that if any of them want to fight they will be welcome allies, but for the most part, they've been taken care of. We actually have quite a few spies around thanks to them."

"Spies? Already? How long has this been planned out for?" Electra exclaimed.

"Remember the battle we fought a few weeks ago?" Kindell asked. Everyone nodded.

"It was fake. Merely to prepare you and give you an idea of what it's like. Don't you think it was strange not a single person died?" There were gasps all around the room.

"It's eleven p.m. Get some sleep now." Kindell yawned, walking out the door. Caan and Lillian poofed away to his mansion next. Soon everyone departed, leaving a very worried Alli and a very confused Sam in Poseidon cabin.

Summer was ending with a whole year of worrying ahead. God bless Camp Half Blood.

* * *

**STOOOOOOP HERE!**

**Go read The Double Wedding and then come back to read chapter 28.  
**


	28. Thank Chiz mortals, We're Back!

The camp was already in full swing when Athena walked up Half-Blood hill, hand in hand with her boyfriend, Adam.

"So this is where everyone goes to become cuckoo?" He asked with a smirk on his face. Athena slapped his arm playfully. "Not everyone goes nuts here, well—"

"Don't act like it isn't true." Poseidon walked up the hill, still in his tuxedo.

"POSEIDON!" She exclaimed. "You actually came! Wait, aren't you supposed to being going googoo over Gaga?"

He smiled, "Good times… but no, she's going on tour again. Plus, I couldn't miss the first day of camp! Anyways—" he continued on a mini rant until he realized that the couple had disappeared, probably to go make out somewhere.

_MEANWHILE…_

"Well if your mother's from England, then why don't you have a British accent?" Lillian asked.

"Cause I've been going to a boarding school in Virginia since seventh grade," Electra replied nonchalantly. "You'd be surprised how many demigods go there."

"Yuck, boarding school." Alli groaned, "Uniforms, strict hours, having to be with the same people for months on end, rubber duckies… need I say more?" Electra yelled yes, while the others replied no.

"Not every boarding school has rubber duckies," Electra defended, "If it did..." she shivered.

"Who cares?" Autumn piped in, "It's summer again!"

"The summer." Alli whispered coldy.

"There you guys are!" Caan came running up to them, tackling Lillian with a hug in the process.

"We've been looking for you guys. Where'd you go?"

"Serendipity 3." Electra said in a dreamy voice, "The best frozen hot chocolates in the world."

"Well, you're late." He replied, with a stoic expression, even though his voice gave away that he was happy to be with Lillian again. "Come on, we've got a meeting." He stalked away, Lillian chasing after him.

"Cranky much?" Autumn said, "We should have brought back dessert."

_Later,_

The group greeted each other with a big mushy love fest, like they hadn't seen each other in years. In reality, it had only been a few hours. "Where's Kindell?" Nico asked, pecking Electra on the cheek.

"I think she went to go round up Athena and some newbies," Electra replied, "You know, get them all caught up."

"She could be helping Megan climb the perverted ladder for all we know." Alli smiled in Connor's arms.

"Not true!" Megan screamed, running into the arena. "This smexy chick's already been there, without assistance."

_Elsewhere…_  
The weather took a shady turn when Mike saw the wolf. Actually, he didn't know what it was, but he did know that he had to run. And run he did, until he found an oasis in the middle of the no where. Suffering only minor cuts, he stumbled into the clearing, only to find himself in the midst of a camp.

"Great, thanks Chance." A girl came out of no where, and seemed to be thanking the wolf. "Now almost everyone's here." She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him deeper into the camp.  
"Who are you? And where the heck are you taking me?" He dug his heel in the ground, refusing to move.

"Gods, you kids get more annoying every year, you know that?" She responded, grabbing a lollipop from her boot. Mike frowned, this bossy chick didn't seem much older than himself. "Name's Kindell. This is Camp Half-Blood. Now, come on before I summon something much worse than that wolf to pulverize you." He obeyed.

_Back with the gang…_

"Yeah, whatever did happen to Mr. Hobo?" Connor asked no one in particular.

"We happened." Autumn said, shoving Dawg off the rock she wanted to sit on.

"Huh?" Both the boys asked

"He tried to shoot his gun, which ended up being a paint gun, by the way." She continued.

"Totally pathetic."

"Paint gun?" Dawg asked. "But those things are epic!"

"When we realized he was just a phony," Autumn continued on, ignoring her boyfriend, "Carly chased after him with Chainy while Sarah worked her hysterics mojo on him."

"Poor guy, he must've pissed his pants." Alli said, pitying the poor guy who had to feel the wrath of both Carly and Sarah.

"It was quite funny actually." Sarah said. "Now where the heck is Kindell? And Athena, and Carly and Sam and—"

"Has there ever actually been a married couple at Camp Half Blood?" Lillian asked, "I wonder what Dionysus would do if he were here."

"Don't talk about the gods," Electra warned, "We're supposed to be forgetting them, remember?"

"How can we be sure that they don't already know about our plan yet?" Alli asked, "Did anyone else feel absolutely awkward trying to talk to their godly parent at the wedding?"

"That's just because you hate keeping secrets from your father." Caan scowled. "You're not strong enough yet to—"

"No," Alli said firmly, cutting off his statement. Everyone knew that she hated betraying her father, but she was getting stronger every day. "That's not it. It's like he was able to see the surface my secrets. He kept bringing up topics that resembled our plans."

Electra shivered and said in a dreamlike voice, "Like he was grasping at the end of the string, but couldn't put two in two together." Her skin paled and Nico moved to put his arms around her.

"Exactly." Alli sighed, happy to have backup from her friends.

"My 'daddy's little girl' act didn't seem to work either. He kept questioning my purple hair and my necklace, and wouldn't stop until my mom came over."

"So? Besides, there's nothing we can do about it now guys." Autumn said with a bored expression. She was more worried about the portal to Hogwarts opening soon, plus all of the Maximum Ride kids flying amuck.

"I wouldn't say nothing," Kindell said strolling into the arena, followed by Mike, Athena, Adam, and Poseidon. "Carly and Sam won't be here tonight. I've sent them on a little… mission."

"Sensei!" Dawg exclaimed. "We've missed you!"

"Yeah, yeah," she replied. "You guys can't last a freaking moment without me."

"Haha," Nico added his false laughter, "Now, can we finally get started with this thing?"

…

"This entire summer will be dedicated to one thing, and one thing only: training. You guys together will defeat all of the minor gods. Don't worry about any of the major gods." She motioned towards the woods and suddenly hundreds of kids in black capes started entering until suddenly the arena was full of black-caped kids. "Hogwarts will take responsibility of clearing the underworld and defeating Hades and Demeter."

"Huh.. what about Persephone?" Nico asked, uncomfortably adjusting his _Uchiha_ crested shirt.

"The world needs an immortal force to keep it together." The echo of a voice filled the arena. Nico turned around to find himself face-to-face to his stepmother.

"But.. wouldn't Kindell be more powerful than you? Shouldn't she rule the world?" Autumn asked from behind Dawg, disconcerted by having to converse with her stepmother.

"Sweetheart, who do you think gave her her immortality?" Persephone smiled, putting an arm around Kindell who accidentally dropped her lollipop.

"You mean to say.. you're more powerful than Kindell?" Alli asked, clutching her head on being faced by this new tidbit of bonkerosity. "That's insane.. Kindell can defeat both Zues and Poseidon alone, and still be able to defeat a few other gods."

"And together, we can defeat all of the major gods." Persephone smiled, looking up at the sky. "I spent millenniums as Hades submissive wife. I've been waiting to end this act. Sadly, I'm not allowed to kill either him or mother."

"B-but.." Alli was still mindfucked about the prior situation. "She has pixie dust! And witchy powers! And cockroaches! And chainsaws!"

"And I have thousands of years of wisdom. You, granddaughter of Athena must understand the true value of wisdom." She turned to Connor, "Or maybe you... Connor Konoe." Connor grinned in return to her.

"I'm liking this plan more and more."

…

"What the heck was that?" Alli asked once the meeting was over and she could finally drag Connor away to a private corner.

"ESP." He was still grinning ear to ear like a ten-year-old kid that had just found a pack full of explosives.

"I'm a granddaughter of Athena, not a daughter. I can't comprehend your complicated symbolism." Alli explained in exasperation.

"Okay, Okay, I'll explain it. It's really cool."

"Better be."

"It is!"

…

Autumn and Electra finally made it to the closet on the roof of Zeus cabin after ten minutes of sneaking around. It didn't take long for the wizard kids to spot you, especially when you were one of the _special _kiddos.

"He. Treats. Me. Like. A. Kid." Electra exclaimed, flustered.

"He. Keeps. Saying. Sorry. Every. Five. Minutes." Autumn retaliated.

"I'd rather have a whiny boyfriend than a freaking... um, I can't think of a word."

"Pigheaded, overprotective, the list goes on." Autumn offered.

"Yeah. And you know what, HE NEVER TREATED ALLI LIKE THIS!" Electra tossed her sword to the ground. "I love Alli.. and Nico.. and I like being with Nico. And since Alli has Connor I can be with Nico without feeling guilty.. and.."

"Where are you going with this?" Autumn asked, suddenly feeling less worried about her issue with Dawg. It was just him being him.

"I don't even know! That's the worst part. I thought all the confusion was supposed to away after the transform-" she was interrupted by a very loud shriek which sounded a lot like Alli.

At the lake by the roof

"This is brilliant. Brilliant beyond brilliant." Alli held Connor close to her, gushing. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Alli-chan.. you're suffocating me."

"Sorry.." she let go of him. They stood there for a second, awkwardly. Slowly they turned to each other, their eyes meeting. "Connor-dono?"

"Huh." Connor closed his eyes. _Calm your nerves... _And before he knew it, he had just had his first kiss.

"It took us a freaking year to have our first kiss." Alli whined.

"Maybe it would've helped if you didn't keep waiting for me to do it!" Connor argued.

"Good Point. You have no balls." Alli reasoned.

"OFFENSIVE!"

...

"Kindell, I just heard Alli scream..." Athena said.

"That's great, will you get out of my shower." Kindell tossed a towel at Athena's face.

"Oh my gods Kindell you've gained muscle! And your boobs shrunk. Whoa.. how'd that happen. All the way from C to A!" Poseidon exclaimed, appearing behind Athena.

"GET OUT!"

…

Sam and Carly were in Chicago now, the Illinois plains too painful for Carly to look at. Why of all places did this kid have to be in Chicago?

"We're here." Sam said, the car lurching to a stop. He gently pulled off Carly's eyecover. "C'mon wake up."

"I'm awake goddamnit." Carly swatted his hand away.

"You could be nicer." Sam crossed his arms, offended. Carly took her hand in his and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I just haven't been here for so long. It's putting me on an edge." She then turned to what was in front of her: A Gas Station. And in the strangest way, a single though popped into her head. _I wonder what my Apollo cabiners are doing._

…

All the Apollo kids were sitting quietly and tensely in their designated corners. The classical music refused to relax them and their poetry books were overfilling to the brim with dark, terrorized poems, many about ambiguous, bright, yellow plastic.

As if to fulfill their deepest, darkest nightmares, the door flew open. In front of them was the figure of none other than Hermione Granger. They all held their breathes, too afraid to scream. Hermione walked over slowly to the Asian Kid. She pulled out her wand and held it to his neck.

"We want a 500-line sonnet. A poem about the undead. All in Latin. You guys have three days. Failure to finish it in that time will leave you with more rubber duckies than you can imagine." Hermione turned around and pointed to Dawg. "Since I am not familiar with the technique of summoning rubber ducks, I have Dawg here as witness. And you all know that he can summon them very well."

The Asian kid nodded slowly, the entire cabin frozen. Once the wizards had exited the building the Asian Kid turned to the rest of the cabiners.

"Any of you know Latin?" They all shook their heads.

"WE'RE DOOMED!"

…

Carly and Sam pushed open the glass door of the gas station together, walking in hand-in-hand. Carly slammed a 50 dollar bill on the counter as well as an ID.

"I want two packs of Parliament. $24 each right?" She asked. The Sikh clerk nodded and handed Carly the blue-boxed cigarettes. Carly dropped them in their duffel bag, cursing under her breathe. You couldn't go on a mission without Connor begging you to buy him some cigarettes. Besides, there weren't very many 18+ year olds at camp. Actually, it was just her and Sam. And Nico who was 19. Kindell died at 17 as far as the government knew, so her ID was useless. As for Annabeth and Percy, well, they moved out of camp during that year. They were now married and lived together in Manhattan at Rachel's old apartment. Besides, even if they were there, it would be against their moral standards to buy cigarettes illegally for a 16-year-old.

"Okay listen," Sam said to the clerk. "We're looking for this kid and we we were wondering where we could find him. Around our age,-" The clerk didn't let him finish. "You mean Debashish don't you?"

Carly smiled, this was going to be easier than she thought.


	29. Taco Time Trouble

The Apollo kids sat in silence. How in the name of Hades were they supposed to write a poem in Latin when none of them knew Latin?

"So, um, what are we going to do?" Asked a boy with particularly pale skin.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I do NOT want a cabin filled with rubber ducks!" The cabin nodded in agreement.

...

"Connor! Connor wait up!" Ally came running up. "Where ya going?"

"Portal Patrol. Ever since the dead started escaping Hades, Chiron has had the hole on 24/7 watch. I guess it gets kinda boring after a while, shooting the dead all by yourself, but it's good training..."

"All by yourself, isn't that dangerous?"

"It's just ghosts, how dangerous can you get with ghosts?"

She shrugged. He had a point. "Just be careful okay? I have to go train. Have fun re-killing the dead!" And she was off.

...

"So this Debashish guy, where is he?" Carly could see the Sears Tower from here. Wait, no, it was the Willis Tower now. Screw that, she thought.

"Debashish? Duknow... haven't seen him in a few months. Last I heard, he was working at some nightclub. The Cubby Bear I think it was. Here's your change by the way miss."

Shiiiiiiiiiit. "Wait a second, I went there once!"

"But you're not even old enough to drink," Sam commented.

She punched him in the arm. "Not to drink dumb ass, for a concert.. You have to be with someone older than 21, but they don't card there, we could easily slip in..."

"Underaged kids slipping into a bar, I think I might have to call the police." The guy who worked there smiled that evil I'm about to burst your bubble smile.

"Not today buddy." And after checking to make sure no one was watching, knocked him unconscious.  
"Come on Sam, I know were to go." And with that they drove off into the city.

Damn this is a lot of ghosts, thought Connor. Is it just me or are they becoming more solid...  
He took out a group of ghosts with a round of bullets. They usually just blew off as mist, but these ghosts didn't do that. Their once again lifeless bodies fell to the ground and stayed there. The ghosts were starting to gain their physical forms back, shit.

They were coming in larger groups now. Pale bodies covered in black robes emerged from the 'tree house' by the dozens. I can't do this by myself. Connor made a dash for camp, trying to outrun the zombie-like creatures. Running like a madman, he got all but a few feet before tripping over a branch. Just as a gnarled hand reached for his ankle, Connor took off again.

As Connor was running through the dark forest he didn't see the dark figure watching him from atop of a nearby hill

"How come the child of Athena has eluded you for so long?" said the dark figure

"My lord he is no ordinary demigod."hissed the spirit "he is more powerful than others."

"Then I will take him myself."groweld the dark figure as he walked towards the fleeing demigod

Shit im almost out of bullets thought Connor as he shot 3 more spirits that emerged from the shadows I'm going to be overunned soon

As he was running he ran into a huge rock hard. He then flew back and fell on the ground. As he tried to get up two spirits grabbed his hands and pulled him rock sudenly turned around and he saw a heavliy armoured figure.

"So son of Athena we finally have you"smiled the figure

Connor then noticed he had electric blue eyes.

"Your eyes...a child of Zeus?"

"Yes, I am Jason son of Zeus."

"So why are you doing this?"

"My father has refused to belive that the other children of the gods are plotting to overthrow him, so I decided to capture one of you and ah, extract the truth from you." laughed Jason.

"Let me go!" shouted Connor

"Yes, do let him go" They both turned towards the voice.

"Ann!" said Connor with relief.

"Grrrr you pesky vizard!"growled Jason."You two take him away." He snaped his fingers and the two zombies disapeared along with Connor.

"I will deal with you myself."said Jason pulling out his huge,two-handed sword etched with runes.

"It will be my plesure."smiled Ann as she prepared her scythe. She ran towards him with her scythe raised above her head and slashed him. He blocked her strike and retaliated swinging his huge sword towards her. They continued to exchange blows until Ann managed to cut a deep gash in Jason's shoulder plate and was able to cut him.

"I seem to have misjudged your capabilities.." said Jason holding his wounded arm."Until we meet again." and with a flash of lightning Jason disapeared.

Ann walked over to where Connor was and picked up his burned, cracked goggles "We'll find you Connor, I promise." and proceded to the camp. She hiked toward the Poseidon cabin, running her hand through her freshly dyed hair that happened to be a mint green color. How was she going to explain to Alli that her boyfriend had just been kidnapped by two zombies? Oh jeez, she thought.

When Ann entered the cabin Alli turned immediately. "Ann! You're back, with green hair!"

"Uh, yeah, but-" Ann started to say before Alli wrapped her into a bear hug.

"Did you find Zoe?"

"Well yes and no, but-"

"What do you mean?"

"Your boyfriend was kidnapped!" Ann blurted irritably. Alli pulled away still holding Ann's shoulders.

"W-what do you mean Ann-la?" Sighing, Ann handed her Connor's cracked goggles and sat down on the closest bunk.

"When I was passing the portal I found some freak threatening Connor and I tried to stop him, but these crazed zombies warped away with him," Ann Looked up to Alli who was on the brink of tears.

"Alli! I really tried, I am so sorry!"

"It's ok, I understand…" Alli muttered and sat beside her.

Ann put an arm around Alli's shoulders, "We will figure out some way to get him back, that is if that guy hasn't tortured him to death…"

"What!"

"I was joking! Trying to lighten the mood, ya know?" Ann giggled nervously then went silent.

"Ya know what? You could really use a taco right now! Let's go!" Ann grabbed Alli by the wrist and dragged her out of the Poseidon Cabin. They headed toward the edge of the camp and to the road where an old-looking truck was parked.

"You can drive?"

"Alli, I am 18," Ann grinned and opened the passenger door, "Get in."

...

Ann stared awe-struck at Alli as she gobbled down her seventh taco. "Ann-la? You ok?" Alli waved a hand in front of Ann's eyes and pulled her back into reality.

"Sorry, I was spacing, what did you say?" Alli rolled her eyes and pointed again at the familiar person who had walked into the Taco Time.

"Do we know her?"

Ann swiveled her plastic chair around to look at the woman Alli was pointing to. She had long, brown hair that was styled into tight ringlets. She seemed to be glowing with confidence and to complete her look she was wearing a sparkling smile that practically said I'm better than you.

"Uh, I feel like I should, but I can't recall." Ann answered. She felt a tingly feeling in the back of her head but ignored it.

Alli finished up her taco slowly, still staring at the woman as she ordered her food. She knew she had seen this woman before, but where? Alli tried to remember all the faces back at camp but none of them seemed to fit quite right. Then it clicked.

"Oh my gods!" Alli exclaimed then whispered to Ann, "That's Nike! Goddess of Victory!" Ann's eyebrows lifted at this realization. She glanced back again and said, "You're right!"

Alli nodded, "But what is a goddess doing at a Taco Time?" Nike then turned looking straight at Alli and smiled.

What the rubber duckie? Alli thought. She knew who Nike was but did Nike know who she was?

"Ann, let's go!" Alli tossed her garbage in the trash can and walked to the glass door quickly.

"Why? It's not like any of the gods know what we are planning!" Ann hurried after Alli.

"Yeah, not so sure about that anymore!" When Alli was finally outside she dashed for the truck, with Ann behind her trying to keep up.

"Hey wait for me!" Ann and Alli got into the car and drove like mad women to camp. When the got there they went strait to Kindell who was talking to Athena, filling her in on what she missed when she was bounty hunting.

"So then, Alli and Wammy-"

"Kindell!" Ann told Kindell about what her and Alli saw at Taco Time.

"I see... That's very strange." Kindell crossed her arms.

"T-this kid kidnapped Connor! He said he was Zeus' son and that he was helping the gods!" Alli burst out crying. Athena came over to comfort her.

"I think I know who your talking about." Athena said. "Whats his name?"

"Jason..." Alli sniffled.

Athena froze, her face turned paler that usual.

"Are you ok, Athena?" Kindell waved her hand in front of Athena's face. A second later, Athena collapsed unconscious.

...

"Tell me what I need to know!" Jason demanded.

"No!" Connor yelled back. He was chained up. His clothes were torn and he had cuts and burns all over his face. "Nothing will get me to spill!"

"Hit him again." Jason commanded. One of the spirits slapped him across the face.

"Tell me!" Jason yelled.

"No!" Connor repeated.

Jason waved his hand and lighting struck Connor. "For the last time, tell me!"

"No!" Connor was struck again. This pattern repeated for several minuets until Jason got tired of trying.


	30. True Fear is made of Yellow Plastic

Electra jumped off the roof to find Nico standing right there.

"Will you stop jumping around all the time. You'll hurt yourself."

"Nico." Electra said firmly.

"Huh?" Nico paused, caught off-guard. Electra never talked to him like this. It'd been one year, she'd never talked to him like this.

"Nico do you think I'm a little girl?" Electra asked firmly. Nico backed away, Electra was delicate. He was her knight in shining armor. It was perfect; why wasn't she happy?

"Nico.." Electra turned away from him and started running. Something told Nico it was over.

...

"DAWG!"

"AUTUMN-CHAN!"

"Let's go eat tacos." Autumn said, hugging him.

"YAY!"

...

Lillian opened up her duffel bag and lifted out a glowy light saber thing.

"Alli's lantern." Lillian gasped. She absently kissed Caan as he appeared, observing the glowy lantern.

"Hey Caan, what do you think its function could be?" Lillian laid it on the side of her bed, silently looking up at the ceiling. She was sharing a bed with her boyfriend in Artemis cabin. Fun huh?

"I have no idea..." Caan muttered and suddenly he was surrounded by clear blue water. He was underwater, being choked. But he didn't feel cold.. he felt warm. Hot. It was flames... dark blue flames that seemed to engulfing him. A sharp wave of the pain hit him and how found himself in Lillian's arms, screaming.

"Caan, Caan, are you okay?"

"I think I've figured out what that lamp does."

...

Athena opened her eyes to the worried faces of Ann and Alli.

"Was there a girl with them? A little blonde girl with green eyes. Daughter of Apollo.. Her names- her names-" Athena fainted again. Alli and Ann looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ann while we wait for her to wake up, why don't you tell me what happened?"

"I'll tell you later Alli."

Alli sighed, giving in. "At least tell me why your hair is mint green. I mean, it's making me hungry."

"Just a fan of the ice cream.. should I put chocolate chips in my hair?" Ann smiled. Alli crossed her arms, something was up here. Just then, Lillian and Caan ran in holding her lantern. What now?

...

Nico was wandering around the camp entrance when suddenly a large hummer crashed in, almost running him over. Sam jumped out holding a small teenager in his arms delicately as if trying hard not to break him.

"Debashish.." Nico muttered, looking at the kid in Sam's arms. The kid opened his eyes and Sam instantly dropped him.

"OWW! THAT HURT!" Debashish set to fixing up his hair. "You know how much my hair is worth. NO STYLIST ON EARTH WOULD EVER HANDLE IT FOR UNDER 1OK A STRAND!" Debashish glared at Sam who stood behind Carly, grinding his teeth, his arms in fists.

"Debashish, what.. are you doing here kid?" Nico asked the kid.

"I'M THE SAME AGE AS YOU ARE! DON'T CALL ME KID!" Debashish stood up to his full 5'6, pulling his leather vest down as it exposed his belly button.

"Eesh, don't you get hot in all that leather?" Carly asked, trying to calm down Sam from the back.

"Huh?" Debashish looked down at himself and smiled. "I'm hot." And when things weren't tense enough:

"Oh my holy motherfu-" Nico covered Kindell's mouth.

"I know you!" Debashish exclaimed. He ran over to Kindell. "You're Wammy!"

Kindell looked towards the forest, her jaw tightened. "Yes Debashish, I remember. And my name is Kindell-sensei."

"Like hell I'm calling you sensei." Debashish did something that would've shocked the entire camp. He held up both of his hands, middle fingers sticking out. Before all hell could break loose Nico, Carly, and Sam had Kindell in a death grip.

"Leave. All three of you." Kindell said looking straight at Nico, Carly, and Sam. They nodded, walking away. They'd rather save themselves than the mortal.

"I'M TALLER THAN YOU!" Debashish exclaimed, his hand on Kindell's head. Kindell closed her eyes, silently convincing herself to not commit any more murder than she already had.

"Yes. I'm only 5'4. Sadly."

"Awww, you're so cute!" he threw his arms around Kindell.

"I'M NOT CUTE GODDAMNIT!" And suddenly chainsaws started appearing from nowhere, cockroaches covering the entire ground. "Damnit." And both the chainsaws and cockroaches disappeared.

"It's raining pink stuff!" Debashish pointed to the sky.

"It's just pixie dust." Kindell said, sitting on the ground, her head on her knees.

"IT'S MESSING UP MY HAIR!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!"

...

"Hey guys!" Ann exclaimed. Lillian and Caan looked down at Athena.

"What's up with her?" Lillian asked.

"Oh she just fainted, again. But she'll be alright. What's up with you guys?" Alli eyed the lantern gripped in Caan's hand.

"Well Caan thinks he's figured out what the Lantern can do," Lillian turned to Caan. Caan Gingerly set the lantern in front of Alli and sat down.

"I believe it can cause illusions. Well back at the artemis cabin I got this vision, so… uh yeah," Caan fumbled over his words. Alli nodded in response and picked up the lantern to observe it closer.

"Well-"

"Frog legs!" Athena yelled, quickly grasping everyone's attention.

"What?" Ann said raising an eyebrow.

"Her name, the Apollo daughter's name. It's Lizzy," She gasped before passing out, again.

...

When Electra couldn't run any longer she slowed and sat on a large rock. She placed her head in her hands, breathing heavily. Was it really over between her and Nico? she asked herself already knowing the answer. She sighed and let herself sulk for a few minutes. That was, until she was rudely interrupted by…

**At Jason's Floating Citadel**

While he walked through the citadel's vast corridors Jason thought how he was going to warn the gods of their children's treachery. The gods are weak... how will I be able to inform them before it is too late?

"You!" he said to one of the spirit guards "Send word to the guards to realease the beast, hopefully it will force our guest to tell us what we want."

"It will be done" said the spirit

**In the dungeon**

Connor was in pain. Even with the ambrosia and necter the guards fed him he was still feeling like he was thrashed by the minotaur.

Suddenly the doors of the cell slowly opened and out from it came the most horrifying monster Connor had ever seen, worse than seeing a moldy taco was a huge six foot... Duck.

"!" screamed Connor.

From behind the duck came Jason who was laughing "I heard you and your fellow traitors all share the same weakness."

"I-I'm not g-gonna tell you a-anything!" shouted Connor.

"Well I'll see about that" he smiled.

Alli ran her fingers around her lantern. "So, it just gives you an illusion?"

"I'm guessing," Can replied. "It was like torture through my mind. First I was drowning, and then I was on fire."

"How?" Alli inquired.

"I'm not quite sure."

"LET'S FIND OUT!"

Meanwhile...

"I told you once, and I'll tell you again that I'm not telling you anything," Connor said.

"Don't make me bring back the duck!" Jason theatened.

"NOT THE DUCK!" Connor screeched, remembering childhood memories of evil ducks. Suddenly, Jason poured blue fire on Connor and the memories came to life. "STOP IT STOP IT! I'LL TELL YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT? I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING!"

"Perfect," Jason said with a smile.

...

"What the Hell are you?" Electra asked the strange creature in her presence. The animal squawked at her loudly.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! CAN'T YOU SEE I HAVE ENOUGH ON MY MIND? I DON'T NEED A FREAKIN WHATEVER YOU ARE!" The animal looked up at her with big, pleading, black eyes. When she looked at it closer she realized that it was...

...

**Mt Olympus:Throne Room Of The Gods, Summer Council**

In the main palace on Mt Olympus the twelve Olympians sat in council. With the Gods on one side and the Goddesses on the other side facing a hooded figure in the center of the throne room.

"Father, I have chosen my most skilled daughter Lizzie to assist your son Jason in crushing the demigod resistance."said Apollo to his father Zeus and the other council members.

"I will succeed in helping Jason, Lord Zeus" said Lizzie, still kneeling in the center of the throne room

"Very well she shall go to Jason's citadel and prove her worth." Zeus said."Meeting adjourned."

That being said all of the gods turned into their true forms and blazed into pillars of fire, returning to their own palaces.

**Later in Jason's Citadel**

"*sigh* when is my assistant going to arrive."said Jason "Its been a day since father sent the iris message"

"Well master why don't you ask the oracle at delphi? Oh wait you can't because you burned the whole city!" said Jason's 2nd-in-command, Seymour Butts who was the spirit of a roman legionnaire.

"Well its not my fault... they burned my olive pizza! They deserved it!" Jason said angrily.

"It was slightly burned "scoffed Seymour.

"Why dont you just shut up... or would you like to go back into the underworld and serve Hades' sentence?"

"Noooooo! please! I'm sorry! Spending eternity looking at the butts of Sumo wrestlers it burns my eyes!"Seymour pleaded.

"It sounds like your name suggests you deserved it." laughed a voice.

"Well finally!" smiled Jason "We've been expecting you."

"I passed by the 'rebell' camp to get some information."said Lizzie.

"Well? what did you find out?"asked Jason.

"Well I found out my siblings in Apollo cabin have a new teacher called Hermione Granger and she wants a want a 500-line sonnet about the undead."said Lizzie.

"Thats not so bad..." responded Jason.

"It has to be all in Latin..." said Lizzie.

"Oh well then they're all screwed then." laughed Jason.

"Yup they are." Lizzie agreed.

**Camp Half-blood**

The Apollo campers where running around screaming "Its the apocolypse! Repent! Repent!"

Suddenly the doors burst open and guess who was stannding there? Hermione Jean Granger ready to kick some demigod butt.

"Dawg! bring out the ducks !"she smiled crazily

"! shouted the campers.

**Some apartment in Manhattan**

"Honey did you just hear something?" Percy asked.

"You mean the maniacal screams of a whole cabin caused by a british witch who threatend them with ducks made by a demigod who turns into a cow?"responded Annabeth.

"Hmmmm... I don't think so..." said Percy

"Well maybe its just the wind..." said Annabeth


	31. Did you just quote Nemo?

"Show me..." Hermione held out her hand. One of the campers handed her a paper. "WHAT THE HELL!"

...

"Where?" Adam asked.

"Over there." One of the campers said.

"Ok thanks." Adam ran towards the building. He entered it and sat at Athena's side.

"Is it happening again?" Adam asked.

...

"How do you suppose we use it?" Alli asked.

"How about we try it on an Aphrodite girl?" Caan said.

...

Lizzy pointed at Connor. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

Jason laughed. "I don't think so..."

Connor coughed. "You still haven't told me what you wanted..."

"Oh, yes. About that..." Jason started.

...

"Do you realize what this paper says?" Hermione screeched.

"Well, you see... We didn't really know too much Latin, so we just guessed..." one of the campers stuttered.

"Does ANYBODY here speak Latin?"

"Well... err... If we weren't demigods, we would have gone on google translate like normal people, but if we did that the monsters would somehow find us so... yeah," another camper said.

"WELL YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN SAFER GOING TO GOOGLE TRANSLATE BECAUSE NEITHER I NOR MY DUCKS HAVE DIED IN HELL!"

"Ehh... what did we say to get you all pissed off?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? WHAT DID YOU SAY? I'll tell you what it said! IT SAID: Hermione Granger anates et mori in infernum. IF YOU CAN SPEAK THE LANGUAGE SO DAMN WELL THAT YOU CAN WRITE THAT, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST DO THE ASSIGNMENT?"

"Honest to gods Ms. Granger, we have no idea what that means."

"WELL YOU BETTER GO LOOK IT UP ON GOOGLE TRANSLATE BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT IT MEANS AND GIVE ME A 800 PAGE ESSAY ON WHY YOUR SORRY BY TOMORROW, YOUR ASS WILL BE FREAKIN DEAD!"

**An Hour Later**

"Hermione Granger and ducks die in hell" Read the Asian slowly from the google translate column. He was dead. They were all dead. They'd kinda stolen one of Kindell's laptop supercomputers that were supposedly confidential. "WHY DID I EVER LISTEN TO THE STOLLS?"

"I don't know. Why did you listen to us?" Connor asked, an arm around his brother's shoulder. Travis hugged his brother, looking up at him with wide eyes and a soft smile. They seemed to be getting even more lovey-dovey as of lately.. or not. Connor seemed to be distracted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Connor demanded staring straight at Megan.

"Staring at the sexy Aphrodite babes." Megan answered, lifting Connor's shirt. "Nice six-pack by the way." Connor blushed bright pink and stormed off, dragging Travis away. The Apollo campers looked from one to another. Why were they hiding in Aphrodite cabin anyways.

"AAAAUUUUGGGHHHH!" Screamed one of the Aphrodite girls, running outside wearing nothing but a towel.

"Oh my. How can you run without dropping the towel?" Megan speculated.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE PURSE! IT'S PRADA!" She ran over to her purse, ignoring Megan. "NO!" she cried, hugging it close to her. "STOP THIS! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS?" Suddenly she dropped to the ground, exhausted.

"What the heck was going on?" she questioned, and burst into tears.

"Nothing really. That evil towel was about to eat you. You should throw it off." Megan offered. The Apollo kids stared at Megan in fear, afraid to witness any stripping but afraid to miss it as well.

The Aphrodite stared at Megan wonderingly. "For real? Oh my gods! Get those Apollo weirdos out. NOW!" Megan pulled out her lightning bolt and pointed at the kids. They didn't need further prompting.. they ran out as fast as they could only to hear the lingering echos of Megan's deranged laughter.

"I hope she can live on in her innocence." Asian kid said sadly for the Aphrodite girl's sake.

"Her name was Wendy..." Alli said softly, looking dazed. "I did that to her. I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON!" She began sobbing, neither Caan, nor asian kid, were able to silence her.

"Alli, It's okay." Electra said, hugging Alli gently.

"Thank you." Alli looked up, "You really help me out a lot Electra. I feel so lost.. now with Connor."

"It's okay." Electra hugged Alli close to her chest. "I know. Me and Nico too."

"I'm confused." Asian kid muttered.

"SHUT UP!" Both Lillian and Caan screamed.

"Hey.. Lizzie. I KNOW HER!" Electra shouted out all of a sudden. "Could it be..." before she could go on, she fainted. Right in Alli's arms.

"I'll carry her to Apollo cabin." Alli volunteered, poking the Asian kid. "Go get the loony bin ready."

"WAIT-" Everyone turned to see Carly and Sam running in.

"They've kidnapped another camper!"

"What?" Alli lost her grip on Electra even though Electra was only 5'2, 8 inches shorter than her, and weighed next to nothing. "Who?"

"I'm not sure if you know him. His name is Drew."

Alli gasped, and burst into tears, dropping Electra on the ground and falling over her.

"Drew... Drew? DREW!" Alli gasped between tears. "They found you. I thought you were safe. DAMN IT WHAT HAVE I DONE?" All the campers stared at Alli, more confused than they've ever been. Alli was usually pretty chill except for every now and then when she passed out.

"What's going on here?" Kindell asked as she walked up.

"Alli's having a mental breakdown," Carly said. "Me and Sam came here and told the group that somebody named Drew was kidnapped and she just kinda lost it."

"Move along, you all probably have somewhere else to be," Kindell shouted and she watched as everybody cleared out. She took Alli by the hand and took her to the Poseidon Cabin.

"It's all my fault... why did I do it?" Alli continued to sob.

"ALLI-CHAN! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Kindell screamed while throwing her a taco. "Explain. NOW!" Alli caught the taco, gulped it down and started to explain.

"I"ll start from the begining. Remember how me, Connor, and Caan all came from the same private acadamy? Well, Drew was there too. I was always with Connor, but always keeping eye contact with Drew. Then, Connor asked me out, and at the time, I didn't think I had any chance with Drew so I said yes. Me and Drew got friendlier and friendlier and we figured out that we were both And then Connor asked me out and I've always known he liked me and he was also sort of a replacement for Drew and.. and then I was too scared to break Connor by breaking up with him. I've never seen him since- since, we left Darville. I can still remember his dirty blond side swept hair, how he always wore skinny jeans, his beautiful eyes, oh Kindell, it's all my fault." Silence emerged for a few seconds until Alli started cyring again.

**Earlier in the day...**

Electra squinted through her tearful eyes, "I've seen you before..." It took her a second, but when she realized what the animal was, she quickly stood up and bowed, afraid that the animal would attack. But the animal bowed back, its pleading eyes never leaving her gaze. "Hi there, Hippogriff. How'd you get here?"

"Buckbeak came with us," Harry said, stepping out into the clearing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I wanted to talk but, well, you seemed a little bit preoccupied..."

"NO! It's fine mom. I mean Harry! I mean... what am I suppose to call you?" Electra asked.

"Harry's fine," he blushed slightly and chuckled, "I'm more used to that one."

**Elsewhere...**

Lizzy coughed, "You have decided what your doing with him, right?"

"Er, well, I haven't exactly had that much time on my hands..." Jason replied, fumbling for words.

She rolled her eyes and huffed, "If we were at Gallagher right now... never mind. So tell me what you have found out so far. If we don't get rolling soon, the rebels will get out of hand."

"It's not like I've been doing nothing," Jason said, feeling his authority being questioned. "We successfully captured Drew Morgenstern this afternoon."

Lizzy gasped, "Like THE Drew Morgenstern? His stories of rebellion at Darville were the highlight of Gallagher gossip." She smiled, "Alright, maybe you won't be such a bad leader, Jason."

**At camp...**

"Alright kid," Carly said after a long period of time. "That's enough crying for now, we'll get him back."

"But it's all my fault! I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to him!" Alli responded.

"That's a funny thing to promise. If nothing ever happens to him, then nothing will ever happen to him." Sam said, still quite confused with the whole situation.

"Did you just quote 'Nemo?'" Carly questioned.

"Yes I did! That's my favorite movie ever!"

"Come on Alli, let's head over to the arena," Kindell ushered Alli out of the door. "Stabbing things always makes me feel better."


	32. That sick Bastard

And so, there Alli and Kindell were in the arena stabbing dummies. Stab, duck, stab stab, duck, kick, stab, duck. Kindell cut off a dummy Ares' head she threw here hands up in the air out of joy. Alli had gotten bored and walked over to a bench to sit and think (which probably wasn't the smartest idea considering the situation she had been put through just moments earlier). Kindell was too preoccupied with stabbing to notice her. What a friend.

It wasn't until Alli started sniffling that Kindell noticed. "Alii-chan? Why aren't you stabbing things?" Kindell asked.

"B-because I can't!" Alli replied, wiping at her eyes.

"What are you crying about, then?"

"I don't know...Connor...Drew...why Sam likes the movie Finding Nemo...IT'S ALL SO CONFUSING!"

"What? Why Connor was kidnapped?"

"No! Why Sam likes the movie Finding Nemo! That's like the strangest thing ever!" Then Alli suddenly snapped out of her crying.

"Have you seen Dawg and Autumn lately?"

"As long as they're alive." Kindell shrugged and went back to stabbing dummies that looked like the Greek gods. "Stop thinking so much."

Alli just couldn't stop thinking about it. The gods captured both her love interests in the past week. She was sick of crying, confessing, loving, and hating.

"AAAAUUUUUGGGHHH!" she screamed as she threw a dagger at a dummy.

Kindell looked at her and said, "Alli-chan, maybe you should rest for a little while. I know this has been a hard week for you with all your boyfriend whatevers being captured."  
"And rest is supposed to make it better?"

"Just go to sleep. Then you wont be thinking about it, you'll be sleeping and dreaming about Drew or Connor, or both"

"Fine."

**Meanwhile in the Apollo cabin**

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Dawg screamed. His arms and legs were tied up in magicproof chains and an Apollo camper was holding his wand on the other side of the room.

"NO MORE DUCKS! NO MORE DUCKS! NO MORE DUCKS!" the Apollo campers cheered.

Autumn was walking around the cabins when she heard cheering from inside the Apollo cabin and the faint voice of her boyfriend screaming for help. And being the daughter of Hades and all, she knew her life auras and Dawg was DEFINITELY in the Apollo cabin.

Autumn stormed up to the door of the Apollo cabin and knocked it down with one blow from the foot.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BOYFRIEND?" Autumn roared as she stood in the cabin, facing all the Apollo campers. The campers stopped cheering. Autumn snatched Dawg's wand from a camper and held it in her hand.

"Awww...is it because of the rubber ducks?" The poor, little Asian kid nodded. "Well, need I remind you that Kindell can summon rubber ducks? And if you tie her up you know she'll kill you all. Now untie my boyfriend or I kill you all. Right here. Right now." The Apollo kids looked at each other and proceeded to charge at Autumn.

Well that didn't work as well as I planned. Autumn thought before Shadow Traveling her ass out of there. She was determined to survive the insanity and get her boyfriend back from the clutches of the evil Apollo kids.

Autumn appeared somewhere she didn't recognize. And she was holding Dawg's wand.

...

"Where am I?" Autumn thought out loud.

"You're in the... you know what. Never mind. You don't need to know where you are," Jason smiled. "Oh, by the way, don't bother with the wand or shadow traveling because they wont work here."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Autumn screamed.

"I'm Jason, and I've come to kidnap you and all your little friends one at a time. Have fun in a prison cell," Jason replied as he locked her into a cage. "Don't forget, shadow traveling and magic are taboo. Just trying to could result... painfully." Jason gave one more wicked smile as he retreated to Lizzy.

"I'm impressed," Lizzy said while sitting on Jason's couch with her feet on his table. "You managed to build the perfect trap for Hades children."

"Yep. I think you've figured out that once they try to shadow travel, they really get transported here. Also it's a hidden sort of magic so it can't be discovered unless either I or you tell them," Jason replied, smiling with a sense of self accomplishment.

"But what about the rest of them?" Lizzy asked.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Anyway, what are you doing other than sitting on my couch with your feet getting my antique table dirty?"

"Supervising."

"I wanna be supervisor!"

"I thought you wanted to be leader."

"Well I changed my mind."

"Too bad."

"That being besides the point.." Jason started.

"There's a point here?" Lizzie asked.

"YES. THERE IS. I do all the thinking around here. I came up with how to capture all of these people." Jason shouted.

"You mean, the little girl. And this one dumbass Athena kid who refuses to talk. And that other dumbass Drew." Lizzie raised an eyebrow, mockingly patting Jason on the shoulder.

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!" Drew shouted from his bars.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Lizzie shouted.

"FINE!" Drew grumbled and went inside his quarters. Suddenly he bumped into Connor.

"Connor! Is it really you? Is Alli fine? Did she escape safely? What about Caan? Have you guys found him yet? I just came into camp and I heard the mention of his name a few times." Drew shook Connor's shoulders.

"It's a long story.." And Connor sat down to explain. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Drew looked up to see a ying-yang symbol above his head.

"I'm a son of Hades?" Drew smiled. "I'm glad dad's accepted me."

"Don't fall for it Drew. The gods are evil." Connor explained, trying his hardest to sound grave.

"What are you talking about?"

"Alli had a lot of trouble with this too.. but we're going to kill the gods."

"Who is 'we'?"

"Everyone at camp. Well it's mostly Kindell and Caan's plan. But we agree with it."

"CAAN? CAAN HECKFER? THAT BASTARD! YOU'RE ACTUALLY-"

"No Drew, Caan's not as bad as we..."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN DARVILLE?"

**Four Years ago:**

"That know-it-all bastard. I can't stand him." Drew exclaimed.

"He's not so bad." Alli said, poking her inedible lasagna.

"He's a smart guy.." Connor said, in an attempt to be positive, but really just plain bitter. Connor had the second highest grades in the school. It seemed impossible to beat Caan. Right then Caan came up with his posse of evil: Jenna Marks and William Markinson. They seemed to be hiding something between their robes.

"What is that?" Drew demanded.

"None of your business you hooligan. Get something above an F and then you can demand knowledge from those superior to you."

"Shut the fuck up." Drew nailed Caan to the wall and obtained the thing between their ropes. A small girl, tied up into ropes.

"Holy- She's unconsious. She's not dead." Drew breathed, holding on to the girl.

"Release my subject." Caan demanded, glaring at Drew.

"You sick bastard." Drew's face swelled up with anger.

"Oh really?" Caan smirked lopsidedly and pulled out a knife from inside his robe. Before Drew could react, Caan jammed the knife into the little girl's chest. Drew screamed out in shock, holding on the bleeding girl. He turned to Alli and Connor and they had similar expressions of horror on their faces.

Caan grabbed the mutilated girl and head away, leaving the three shocked 12-year-olds alone at their table.

"T-That was.." Alli burst into tears and fell into Drew's arms, dropping unconscious.

**A few days later**

"We have to get out of here." Alli proposed, sitting up straight.

"That's impossible. There's no way out." Connor explained.

"There has to be!" Drew exclaimed

"Yes there is. There's one way out." Caan smiled. "Magic."

"You bastard, get the hell out of here." Alli stood up, readying her right hand to knock him to the ground. Connor and Drew held her down, coaxing her with false security.

"Oh but you're the key. Such a bland girl. Women shouldn't be given such long leashes. It's not attractive at all." Caan stroked her face. "But you _are _the key." Drew jumped up and headed straight for Caan's throat. Before he could react, Caan had his lips pressed against Alli's and there was a rush of blue light. They felt themselves being pulled away from each other.

"LET'S PROMISE WE'LL ALL MEET UP AGAIN!" Connor shouted as his hands were seperated from Alli's and Drew's. And then they all arrived back on earth, all in different places.


	33. Mother Monster and Humanity

**Back to Present time**

"Drew..."

"Wait, what about Alli. Is she fine with all of this. The Alli I knew..." Drew's face darkened and his voice cracked. "The Alli I loved..."

"You were in love with Alli?" Connor asked.

"I thought I made it obvious." Drew stared at Connor. Connor's face flushed with guilt.

"YOU BASTARD!" Drew punched Connor right in the face.

"Well. What do you know. You're not so worthless after all." Lizzie smirked, standing inside their quarters. Drew glared up at her, his eyes bloodshot.

"You wouldn't hit a girl." Lizzie smirked.

"This is combat. Normal strength doesn't apply to demigods. Gender is irrelevant." Drew spat.

"So much for chivalry." Lizzie rolled her eye and pulled out her sword. "Come on sweetie." She whispered in his ear, sugar sweet.

"Don't do that bullshit." Drew's face darkened even more.

"Alright, but we have to have something at stake here. If I win, I get to use you however I want. If you win, you can take all the prisoners here and escape." Lizzie gave him another honey-sweet smile. She looked like a cross between a super model and an average teenage girl in her prep school uniform, bright pink phone held high.

"You're on." Drew threw an instant attack on her, falling to his knees. He looked up to see her behind him and gasped. This speed.. it wasn't humanly possible. Lizzie dropped her sword to the ground and attacked him with her bare hands. And that was the last thing he remembered.

...

"Huh? Where am I?" Drew woke up to find Lizzie on the other side of his bed. She sat up and smiled at him.

"You're one of us now Drew."

"WHAT? Why am I in your bed. What the hell happened here?" Drew demanded.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't take advantage of an innocent young boy like that. I have morals you know?" Lizzie giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL?" But Lizzie was already gone.

**At camp**

"Carls, you're not going to do this. I'll-" Kindell glared at Carly

"You'll what? Kill me? I thought the reason you didn't want me to do this because you didn't want me to get killed. Kind of counterproductive huh?"

"No. You're one of the former godling puppets. You worked for the gods. They still might have control over you. We're screwed if you're made to join Lizzie and Jason." Kindell exclaimed.

"What? My little human-killing job? I wasn't under their control... I just took orders from them." Carly justified.

"Let me tell you this right now. If you do become one of them, I'll be the one to kill you. I won't hesitate." Kindell looked straight at her. Carly rolled her eyes, the inside of her stomach churning. Kindell may have acted like it, but she honestly didn't give a shit. She would kill the people closest to her without a second thought if it was to reach her goals. That was sort of the mindset all of the original guild members were raised with: _Don't get attached to anyone or else you'll just get yourself into shit. Don't betray your comrades when they're on your side, but do not let personal feelings get in the way if they were against you. Emotions. Must. Be. Controlled._ Carly shook her head as _their_ sermons came back into her head. The keepers of their guild. The people who brought them there. The Furies.

"Okay. I'm off. Keep Sam safe for me." Carly called, jumping in to her black hummer.

**Five minutes later**

"Text from Carly. Huh?" Kindell looked down at her screen. Her expression turned from one of confusion to one of amusement. It seemed like she was trying hard not to laugh. She took Athena and Adam by the arms and dragged them over to a corner.

"We need border control." she explained

"What?" Athena asked

"Well. Our cover's about to be blown."

"Huh? Again? Mr. Hobo wasn't enough?" Adam asked.

Kindell grinned. "But, it's mother monster this time."

**Outside the camp border**

"So. How is it, being the husband of the queen of pop culture at the moment?" A smiley lady asked Poseidon.

"It's amazing. It's like living in a bad romance everyday. Except.. the romance is good." Poseidon blushed bright red.

The reporter lady laughed obnoxiously. "You're such a charming sweetheart. And funny too. No wonder Gaga has gone Gaga over you. You're in the hearts of every young girl in the country right now."

Poseidon's eyes sparkled. "Really? That's awesome!" He held up his prada purse. "It feels amazing to finally be acknowledged."

"Oh of course! It's been rumored you're in the top slots for America's most fashionable." The reporter clapped her hands.

"Wow!" Poseidon exclaimed, pulling off his sunglasses, drawing attention to the Gucci label. "I'm overwhelmed. It's like a dream come true."

"So, what are some of your style tips to young men throughout the world who want to enter this female-dominated career of fashion."

"Fashion is expression of self and your gender define you or how should express yourself. Men, become _real_ men. Real men cry when they feel sad, giggle when they feel happy, dress up when they feel artsy, and flaunt their beauty when they feel beautiful. Let there begin a revolution in this world where your gender doesn't-" he was cut off by the new arrivals.

"POSEIDON JEEZUS WILL YOU GET RID OF THESE REPORTERS!" Athena shouted, punching him as hard as she could on the shoulder. He jumped up and punched her back. Soon enough, they'd broken up into a full fight to the amusement of the reporters.

"Okay. You guys. Nothing to see here. Clear out." Adam commanded them to leave. When he turned around to get Kindell, she was gone.

**At a trailer a few yards away from the reporting scene**

"Hey Gaga. It's me." Kindell knocked on the trailer.

"Oh! Come in." Gaga held herself close to Kindell, "Meat?"

"Sure thanks." Kindell ripped of a piece of meat from Gaga's dress and laid it on the stove. While it cooked, they decided to converse.

"You know the existence of demigods cannot be revealed. Or at least, not yet." Kindell looked sternly at Gaga.

"You're planning on killing off the humans too aren't you?" Gaga asked.

"No. Humankind has some bad in it, but humans are very decent people. If society could be improved a little, and propaganda toned down, humans have the potential to do great things. They're intelligence could change the world. This could be a haven." Kindell looked up at the sky, smiling. "Society's really in shit right now. All this propaganda. We need to erase drugs and alcohol from the world. All that fast food. All those chemicals. All those ridiculous religions. All those social boundaries. And all those physical boundaries that give people disadvantages. If only I could center strength and size between the genders and intelligence between the races... but still maintain people's differences. Erase all the politics..."

"Society's heading that way. People are becoming more and more open-minded." Gaga interjected. "However it's going to take a long time."

"I have all of eternity."

"So first the gods, then the rest of the world?"

"Why rely on heaven when Earth is so beautiful in itself?" Adam appeared in the trailer.

"You've figured it out then?" Kindell asked.

"I'm your voice of humanity. And I see your vision." Adam looked up at the same sky Kindell was looking at. "I'm going to start developing the second part of your plan."

"You're going to run for president." Lady Gaga smiled, handing them both platters of grilled meat.

"And I'm going to win." He said confidently.

"Well aren't you a bunch of idealists?" Athena asked. Posiedon and Athena appeared outside the trailer, their clothes in tatters.

"Well, I have to do something with my eternity of life. I mean, until I'm ready to let Persephone kill me." Kindell joked.

"Persephone can kill you?" Poseidon asked.

"I'm not the strongest person in the world. I'm the second strongest. In short, I'm just Persephone's disciple."

"Huh?"

"I do what I want to do on earth as long as we kill the gods for her sake. Then she'll sit up there and enjoy her eternity as god and not do anything but watch whatever the hell is going on on earth for the sake of entertainment. When I get tired of living, she'll kill me. And that's that."

"So.. she's going to do nothing?"

"She's the only one in the world that's truly immortal. I can still be killed by her. She can never die. On top of that, she's omniscient. It's only logical. She'll be the holy being up in the sky and we'll be the people who work miracles on earth until earth doesn't need miracles anymore. That's our purpose."

"_Our _purpose?" Adam asked.

"Well mine. You guys will help me start it up. There is another god on our side though. She's not a resurrectable immortal like me; she can still be sent to Tartarus."

"What's her name?" Athena asked.

"Thanatos."

**Apollo cabin**

The Apollo cabiners were lined up in one straight line. Dawg lay on the floor, bruised and damaged.

"You do realize Kindell is a witch just like Dawg and she could summon rubber ducks same as him. Are you going to go beat her up?" Hermione demanded.

There was a chorus of "NOOOO!"

"Do you think she'd be very happy with what you've done to her one and only wizard minion?" Hermione questioned.

"No..." The Apollo cabiners answered.

The Asian kid walked up to Hermione and dropped to his knees, sobbing. "I'm so sorry. Please don't tell Kindell."

"What are you going to do to make it up? How are you going to break the news of his girlfriend being kidnapped by the godling puppets to him?" Hermione asked.

"I'll figure something out... and also, all of us are going to get together and build living areas for the hogwarts campers here so that you don't have to go back and forth between the school and camp." Asian kid pleaded.

Hermione smiled softly. "Okay. But Dawg is really going to be hurt. He's not as tough as he looks."

"We're sorry." Asian kid said sadly. Dawg then sat up. Hermione looked from Asian Kid to Dawg.

"Fine. I'll do it." She took Dawg by the arm and said "We have to talk."

"Autumn doesn't like me talking to you." He said.

"I'm with Ron, if it hasn't been obvious enough from the books." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come with me."

A few minutes later the Apollo campers heard a scream and then violent sobs from the side room. Hermione walked out, completely flushed.

"You have another mental patient in your care as of now."


	34. Little Girl need a hug?

**Godling Puppets HQ**

"Hello Carly, I was expecting you. Thank god you're still not babysitting that boy. That would've made things difficult." Jason summoned his humongous sword, holding it in front of Carly.

"I'm not going to fight you kid."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? I'm still your senior. The gods always liked me better back when I still did their killing."

"You were a MURDERER! And now you're about to destroy the people who saved you from your miserable human life. I loyally gathered information for them and am still loyal to the people who gave me life." Jason clarified.

"Loyally brainwashed is more like it." Carly smirked. "Anyways. I'm here to get Connor, Autumn and Drew."

"Connor's already dead. And Drew has joined leagues with us." Jason smirked back at Carly. Carly looked up in shock. She didn't know Drew enough to judge his nature, but _Connor was..._It seemed like just yesterday he was begging her or Sam to go buy him a pack of cigarettes. Lizzie chose that moment to walk in holding Connor's corpse.

Carly dropped to her knees in front of Connor, looking at his pale lifeless form. Alli would be devastated. This was the first true death of someone close to her Carly was facing. The sermons The Furies used to give her about getting attached to people washed out from her head. As a tear rolled down her face, she felt a rush of white hot fury.

"Where's Autumn?" She demanded.

"Oh she's fine. For now." Lizzie maintained her honey-sweet smile in Carly's direction. Carly slowly rose to her feet, her face covered by a curtain of hair, dark auras visible from her demeanor, her muscles tensed. In a split second, Lizzie's face was nailed against the wall. She turned to their new arrival Drew and back to the Jason and Lizzie.

"All of you. I'll take all of you. And if you harm a hair on Autumn's head, I won't make your deaths as quick and painless as I was intending to."

Lizzie giggled. "Have it your way." She elbowed Carly in the stomach, making her crumble to the ground.

"What the-" Carly croaked.

Jason smiled. "That's Lizzie for you." He dragged Carly to the cell that Autumn was in. "Have fun."

Carly lay there, unable to speak. She turned her head and saw Autumn sleeping. Carly sighed, _At least she's unharmed..._ Carly thought. _I've got to get us out, but how?_

"No use escaping." Jason said. "You're trapped like birds in a cage."

Lizzie smiled, "If only you Demigods would cooperate with us..."

**At Camp - Apollo Cabin**

Dawg was sobbing. "She-and-the-WHY?" He buried his face in his hands.

"Why is life so hard for the Apollo kids?" The Asian said to himself. "What did we do to deserve this?" He started to cry with Dawg.

The other Apollo kids just sighed and got to work.

**At the border - Gaga's Trailer**

"Thanatos." Athena repeated. "Who is she? The name kinda gives me bad vibes."

"I'll tell you another time." Kindell said.

"Aww..." Athena said. "I wanna know!"

Adam put his hands on Athena's shoulders. He whispered in her ear, "Do what Kindell says. She knows what she's doing."

Athena looked up at him, "Fine." She thought for a moment. "But, how are you gonna run for president? You need to be at least thirty-five."

"Uh, yeah... How IS that going to work, Kindell?" Adam asked.

"Birth certificates can be faked." Kindell said nonchalantly. "Here is a more important matter; We may not be able to return to the guild this summer. Meaning, all the members need to permanently move to the camp."

"Didn't Sarah go back because she didn't want to see Grover here?" Athena wondered. "You don't think she's in trouble do you?"

"The Furies will protect her for now." Kindell said, "Athena, what do you know about Lizzie?"

Athena froze. Adam and Lady Gaga moved over to the back room of the trailer, leaving Kindell, Athena, and Poseidon alone to converse.

"There's this spy school called Gallagher." Athena explained.

"Like, the book series?" Kindell asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"The books are a fake. The characters in it are either made up or have their names changed. Also, it's not an all-girl school in reality. And _Blackthorne _is actually supposed to be Darville, the evil school Alli, Connor, and Caan came from."

"And Lizzie is from Gallagher?" Kindell asked.

"Precisely." Athena sat up. "I attended that school this year because my mom wanted me to learn some spy stuff while we were at it. Lizzie was one of the more popular girls. She had some amazing powers too. She sensed I was a demigod the minute I went in. She was nice enough but had a dark aura of sorts. She has some really strange, deadly powers. I don't think she's ever even really had to fight someone. She can completely incapacitate anyone in less than a minute. It's bizarre."

"It makes sense. Apollo would choose his most powerful daughter after all. I was confused as to why he didn't call Carly." Kindell shook her head. "Well I'm pretty sure Carly has gotten herself captured by now."

"Well what do we do?" Poseidon asked.

"I feared this would happen. I only sent Carly in order to test their strength, but now I'm convinced she's been captured. We must send Sam in." Kindell seemed to be distracted, as though thinking deeply of something.

"Is Sam powerful enough to even hope to deal with that kind of power? And there's also Jason and Drew. Someone needs to fight them." Poseidon offered.

"Autumn could take Drew. For Jason, I think it would only be appropriate if he finished his fight with-"

"Hey sensei! Debashish really wanted to meet Lady Gaga, so I kind of tracked you guys over." Ann burst in through the door, destroying the entire opening. Debashish scrambled over to the back room, ignoring everyone else in the trailer. Screaming and heavy laughter could be heard right afterwards.

"Control your freaking powers child." Athena knocked Ann on the head.

"Aw hush. And look, it's the guild big three: Athena-sama, Poseidon-la, and Kindell-sensei. I bet there's evil plotting going on." Ann swatted Athena away.

"Yep. Pretty much right." Poseidon smiled.

"Fun!" Ann grabbed a piece of meat and sat down next to them.

"You have one week Ann." Kindell said.

"For what?" Ann furrowed her eyebrows.

"We already know you were listening Ann-la, the obviousness is, like, immense." Poseidon explained.

"Fine. But when does Sam leave?" Ann asked, poking her meat.

"Like, now. Duh!" Poseidon hugged his purse.

"No more reporters on camp grounds. They make you cheeky." Athena groaned.

"Okay guys, it's time to disperse." Kindell stood up. "Ann and Athena, you guys go straight to the training field. Athena, I want you to train Ann to the best of your ability so that she can control her powers. Poseidon, I want you to give Adam the best make-over you can and go straight out to the outside world. Adam, you may not return to camp until you have established a name. I apologize to you Athena, but you wont see Adam until the summer is over. I'll tell Gaga to create some fake documents. She'll bring them over to your penthouse in Washington D.C." She moved over and knocked on the door to the back room. "You guys can come out now." She pushed handed Adam over to Poseidon and told Gaga about the fake documents needed for Adam. The three walked out and got into Gaga's VW Beetle and drove off. Ann and Athena waved and left for the training field. Finally she turned to Debashish.

"I want you to go tell Sam that he's going somewhere and help him pack up. Be at Athena cabin in 20 minutes." Kindell instructed.

"What's with you telling everyone what to do?" Debashish asked, his arms crossed.

"Not now Debashish." She walked towards the door.

"Noooo!" Debashish whined. "You always say that! IT'S ANNOYING!"

"_I'm _the annoying one?" Kindell turned around disbelievingly.

"Yes." Debashish uncrossed his arms. "And you always think you're the smartest and chiz. You just always look like a little girl that really needs a hug."

"Yeah you tell me that. Every day. And hug me. Every. Five. Minutes."

"Shorty."

"The average female height is 5'5. I'm 5'4. If anyone's short here, it's you."

"Uh huh sure. You still look little girl."

"It's not my fault I stopped aging at 17."

"So I'm two years older. HA!"

"GODS JUST GO DO WHAT I TOLD YOU TO DO!"

"No." Debashish said coolly.

"Fine. You can stay at camp while I party with Sarah at the guild." Kindell opened the trailer door, walking out. Debashish ran after her.

"You were going to take me with you?" He asked with big eyes.

"Not anymore." She said and kept walking.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I'LL BE NICE NOW!"

Kindell smiled and turned around. "Call me sensei."

"NEVER!"

Kindell shrugged. "I tried." She started walking again and without turning around said: "Go pack up."


	35. Genghis Khan's cyborg horse

**Godling Puppet HQ: The Floating Citadel**

Jason and Lizzie sat facing each other, both holding a glass of wine.

"We're all set. There's no way they can do anything now." Jason broke into evil laughter, "I'm invincible!"

Lizzie smiled at him, shaking her head. "Don't get too cocky."

"I'm pretty sure you can handle anyone that comes in though." Jason laid a hand on her shoulder. She shook it off, looking straight at Drew.

"Kid stop pacing. You'll drive yourself crazy." She said.

"You're the last person I want to talk to right now. Shut up. Your voice is fucking annoying." Drew spat, glaring at the blonde.

"Alright." She smiled an amused smile, taking a sip from her wine glass. "I'm pretty sure they're sending some serious reinforcements sometime."

"Probably someone strong." Jason said excitedly.

"I'm great as long as I can rip open Caan's throat." Drew said darkly, punching the bars of the cell in which Autumn and Carly were unconscious.

...

Dawg, Alli, and Hermione sat on the roof of Apollo cabin, watching the cabiners building away in the distance. None of them spoke a word as the short, funny-haired kid ran past them to Poseidon cabin, screaming "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!"

"Jeeze both of you, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Hermione screamed. Bad idea.

"Autumn... It's all my fault. I don't know how, but somehow it's my fault. It has to be! AND SHE TOOK MY WAND!" Dawg started crying. "I want my wand back!"

"Connor.. Drew.. The Aphrodite camper I traumatized. All my fault. If Drew finds out I dated Connor, he'd kill him. And he'd come back and kill me too. And then go kill Caan. That is, if Jason doesn't kill him first." She started crying as well. Dawg and Alli leaned against each other and crying into each others shoulders like mad people.

"I'll go check on the other lunatics then." Hermione slowly backed away, hurrying down the ladder. "HEY WINDY! I'M COMING TO GIVE YOU SOME COMPANY! GET YOUR PRADA PURSE BACK FROM THE BATHROOM!"

**Meanwhile**

Electra, Harry, and Buckbeak walked slowly through the woods, staring at the pretty scenery. It kind of sucked. Not the walk, but the fact that Harry Potter was Electra's mom. Mainly because he looked kind of hot and it was creeping her out beyond belief.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIYAYAYALA!" Harry and Electra turned from side to side, looking for where the noise was coming from. Finally they looked up to see a a large, gold, mechanical-looking horse with bronze wings. There was a man on top of it in full ancient oriental armor.

"Wǒ shì chéngjísīhán. " He said, landing right next to Electra. He pulling out his sword and aimed it at Harry's neck. "Nǐ shì shuí?"

"No habla." Electra muttered, lost. She shook her head, confused.

"I ask: 'Who are you'. Wha erse I can ask stranger, you foor?"

"Um.. SAME TO YOU!" Electra poked him on the armor.

"I Genghis Khan, emperor of worrd." He exclaimed and his horse's nostrils suddenly started shooting arrows. Harry and Electra ducked, trying to get as far away as possible from the firey arrows. Just then Ann and Athena came in, right into the range of the arrows. They were fencing furiously, their swords clanging noisily.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! GENGHIS KHAN IS BACK FROM THE DEAD WITH A CYBORG!" Electra shouted.

...

Lady Gaga, Adam, and Poseidon walked back to Gaga's limo to find someone already in there. The minute they opened their door, there was a gun shot.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Poseidon screamed at the older lady in an American flag swimsuit, holding a hunting rifle.

"Oh. It's only you guys." She smiled.

"Hey Sarah. We've got the next president." Lady Gaga said, holding Adam in front of her

"Ah, nice and young. A nice break from McCain." Sarah scooted over to make way.

"Sarah... Palin? OH MY GODS! I WANT AUTOGRAPH!" Poseidon squealed.

**20 Minutes later**

_Palin: "So like once I was in the white house and I saw this lady with the most disgusting shoes.. and then I said... and also then... and ONTARIO FINANCE MANAGEMENT GROUP..."_

_Poseidon: "Oh ew... red white and blue are an awesome color scheme.. oh wow... and then I said... you have great pores."_

_Adam: ... *lost*_

_Gaga: *driving in the driver area, separated by a soundproof glass barrier*_

**Back in Camp**

"Okay Sam, drop me and Debashish off at the guild and then go save Carls. Once you defeat the rest, keep Jason locked up. Ann will be there in a week. Once Ann defeats him, leave the next day and pick me, Debashish, and Sarah up from the guild. Got it?"

"Si."

"Okay let's go."

"WAIT! I FORGOT MY HAIRSPRAY!"

**On top of the Apollo roof...**

Alli continued crying her eyes out until suddenly she jumped up and screamed, "TACOS!"

"Whaaaa?" Dawg replied cluelessly.

"WE NEED TACOS!" Alli screamed. "TACOS MAKE THE WORLD A BETTER PLACE AND THEY'LL HELP US FIGURE OUT HOW TO DEFEAT THE PEOPLE THAT TOO MY DREW AND MY CONNOR AND YOUR AUTUMN!" Alli took out her wand and yelled down to the Apollo campers, "Give me some tacos or else I'm going to flood the cabin with rubber ducks. Half crunchy half soft, and make sure they're real Mexican, not that taco bell shit."

"Yes ma'm!" the Apollo campers screamed. Five minutes later Alli and Dawg had a plate full of tacos.

"So now what?" Dawg asked. "We're still here, they're still there, and we have tacos and they don't. Now I feel guilty that I can't share my tacos."

"Now we think of how to save them. a.k.a I need to use the Athena in me to think of a plan," Alli responded. "Drew is probably really confused, especially if he talked to Connor. Drew doesn't even know about Caan or anything. He was our worst enemy back at school." Shuddering, Alli remembered vivid memories of Caan. "If he did talk to Connor, and found out that we're fighting on Caan's side, Drew might not even be on our side. After all, I did put him in danger because of my fear of him and Connor in the same camp."

"Umm... why don't we just bust them out?" Dawg suggested.

"Good idea. I can see why you're Kindell-sensei's minion. Let's go!" Alli made sure she had her wand and weapon and ran away with Dawg in hope to rescue Drew, Connor, and Autumn.

**A few hundred miles away...**

"Okay. Both of you. Guild here. OUT!" Sam said breathlessly. Debashish obviously did not know the meaning of quiet.

"OKAY BYE! PARTYTIME!" Debashish hopped out, pushing Kindell out. She cast a glance at Sam that screamed _help me_.

**And a few hours later**

"HEY SARAH-SAMA! DO YOU LIKE YOUR CONFETTI TEA?"

"YEAH! WHERE'D YOU LEARN HOW TO MAKE IT?"

"WE SERVED IT TO OUR CUSTOMERS AT HAIR PALACE!"

"And you call her sama?" Kindell grumbled at Debashish, who stuck his tongue out at her.

"Come on Kindell, JOIN THE PARTY!" Sarah dragged her to the disco hall, handing her a glass of wine.

"I.. shouldn't have alcohol." Kindell muttered.

"Why not? You're God now. You probably don't have that issue anymore." Sarah reasoned.

"Fine. Then I want champagne."


End file.
